Lily's Major Problems With Life
by Darbanana
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter's only similarity is their both being in Gryffindor. When the two begin a shakey friendship, which develops into a strange sort of love, they prove that opposites really do attract... FINISHED
1. The train

DISCLAIMER: This is based on JK Rowling's brillaint series, Harry Potter, and I don't own it...  
  
Lily Evans shook her red hair out of her bright green eyes as she wondered down a train car looking for an empty compartment. She was beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts and was currently in a very non-people mood. She found an empty compartment at the back of the train, sitting down she stared out the window passively. A boy with greasy hair and a hooked nose, she thought he looked like he was in Slytherin, but wasn't too sure. He sat down opening some book that looked like it was dedicated to teaching the dark arts.   
  
Lily asked him who he was just as a boy with messy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes opened the door, she knew he was James Potter.  
  
James answered for the boy: "That's Snivellus"  
  
Snivellus: "Severus Snape"  
  
Lily saw the loathing looks both of them gave each other and tried to change the subject.  
  
Lily: "Unusual to see you alone, James, where's Sirius, Remus and that fat little kid who follows you?'  
  
James smirked: "You mean Peter? Remus is getting his prefect instructions, and Sirius and Peter are having a fight about something... So I left and went to find someone more interesting to talk to"  
  
Lily: "meaning me or him?"  
  
She thought that she caught a slight upturn in his lips and a faint pink tinge to his face.  
  
James shrugged: "He certainly isn't that interesting, unless you like hearing about the dark arts he knows... So, mind if I join you?"  
  
Lily: "Go ahead"  
  
James sat down next to Lily, his dark hair falling into his eyes and a faint smile on his lips again.  
  
Lily: "had a good summer, Snape?"  
  
Snape glanced up from his book long enough to glare at her and then went back to it.   
  
James: "Lily asked you something, Snivellus"  
  
Lily suddenly realized they'd never been introduced, imagine, the great James Potter knowing her name...  
  
James drew out his wand and pointed it threateningly at Snape.  
  
James: "One last chance, answer her..."  
  
Snape continued trying to ignore him, but he looked more and more like he'd love to be able to vanish into the seat.  
  
James: "Accio book!"   
  
Snape tried to hold onto it, but it was no use, the book flew into James's hands. James looked like he was about to say something else, but Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in and Snape ran out.   
  
James called after him: "You forgot your book!"  
  
Sirius sat down in Peter's spot across from James, Remus sat next to him and Peter on the other side of James.   
  
Sirius: "Hey Prongs, what's Snivellus reading now?"  
  
James threw the book to him.  
  
James: "Something about the dark arts, he really needs one on personal hygiene... do you know a way to enchant books to say something else, Moony? Maybe we'll be able to make him about it..."  
  
Sirius turned to Lily: "Pardon us, beautiful maiden, we are just coarse boys, butting in on your chat with old Prongs, here"  
  
Lily wondered whether to laugh or not, but was saved from having to reply by the arrival of the food cart. The boys all jumped up and bought a large assortment of sweets. Lily remained seated, having her own sandwiches and not being particularly hungry.  
  
James: "Lily, want something?" Sirius sniggered, Lily wondered what was so funny.  
  
Lily: "I'm fine, thanks"  
  
Sirius: "Evans, James wants to be a gentleman, or at least try to, and buy you something, or at least, that's what he thinks, he may just be wanted someone else's food to take."  
  
James had picked up the book Snape was reading and threw it at Sirius, hitting him in the back. Sirius drew out his wand and enchanted the book to hit James over the head repeatedly.   
  
Lily laughed, and pulling out her own wand she forced the now battered book onto the seat where it started folding its pages in paper cranes.   
  
Peter had been staring open mouthed at them the whole time, but now for the first time spoke in an anxious voice: "You're hurting a book..."  
  
Everyone fell into renewed laughter.   
  
Remus: "This book here, that's the best thing you can do with it, unless you turn it into a personal hygiene book and get Snivellus to read it."  
  
Lily laughed along with the others, but was beginning to wonder what they had against this Severus Snape.. 


	2. To Love or the Loath, that is the questi...

DISCLAIMER: This is based on JK Rowling's brillaint series, Harry Potter, and I don't own it...  
  
*In the deserted Gryffindor common room, during the first Quidditch match*  
  
Lily's bright green eyes brimmed with tears as her friend, Sarah, continued to take out her PMS on her, or as Sarah would put it 'continued to try and make you see you truth, because you're obviously too blinded by that James Potter to see it for yourself.'  
  
Sarah: "...AND he's in Slytherin, why does it matter why Potter hates him? He was reading a book on dark arts, ever stop to consider that he might be a DEATH EATER? You're just so full of yourself, Lily Evans, you think that no one will hurt you, no one will do anything to you. What have you talked about, Miss Veela-wanna-be? Nothing? Or has he giving you the 'dark arts are good' talk yet? What are you going to say? That you don't want to join? Death Eaters don't think like that, you're either in or dead. Or just ASK Potter about him..."  
  
Lily began to ignore her and started thinking wondering if she needed to find a new best friend, maybe someone more interesting... lucky James, he has Sirius and Remus to talk to, but Peter probably is more like a leech than a friend. Lily continued thinking of James, his dark hair falling in his eyes, his laughing hazel eyes, his slightly lopsided smile, but was quickly brought back to reality before she even got through admiring his face in her mind by Sarah.  
  
Sarah: "Lily... have you been thinking of your James again?"  
  
Lily: "...huh? Oh... not really..."  
  
Sarah: "Then you won't care who just came in the portrait hole."  
  
Lily turned and almost bumped into an overly-energetic James, his hair a mess from Quidditch practice. She was about to apologize when James, laughing, swept her into his arms and starting dancing around the common room with her.   
  
James crashed into a chair both of them falling into it, Lily began to wonder why he was so happy...  
  
James: "Whoops! Sorry about that, Lily. but we WON, I took the Snitch out from under his nose, the fool! Slytherin is totally going way down this year..."  
  
He didn't even try to move from under her, she was slightly disturbed for a moment, but then relaxed, turning to face him. He put his arms around her, smiling his barely lopsided grin.  
  
James: Lily... I have to confess... I've been absolutely taken by you the moment I first saw you, I know that I've been a bit of a player in the past, but I swear, since I first saw you, I haven't looked at another girl, please, will go out with me?"   
  
Lily's heart started thudding against her ribs, James Potter had just asked her out! She almost said yes, but then a memory of the malice he obviously felt for Snape made her wonder, was he that great after all? What's the heart like behind the glamour? She looked into James's expectant eyes and wondered if she could refuse him, but was saved by Sirius yelling at James.  
  
Sirius: "Prongs! I've been looking for you for ages, it's my job to get you out of the common room while some idiots throw you a surprise party to celebrate the downfall of Slytherin for the day... oops, blew the surprise, didn't it?"  
  
James: "Lily...?"  
  
Lily: "Go on, I'll wait here."  
  
Lily stood up and went up into the girl's dorm. She sat on her bed, a single tear falling down her face and she stared out the window at the now deserted Quidditch Pitch. She shivered, even though it was warm, and wondered for what seemed to be the millionth time, why did James hate Snape? Other than the obvious: he's into dark arts, his hair is a mess, not that James is too much better after he plays Quidditch but he managed to pull it off and make it look sexy. She knew that she should ask James, but she was half afraid of him... 


	3. Who hates who more?

Disclaimer..: Since this is fanfiction I think we all know that it's all based of JK Rowling's books...   
  
James watched Lily disappear into her dormitory, then he sighed and turned to Sirius.  
  
James: "I'll get my cloak, we'll go eat some pastries and drive them all crazy by  
  
vanishing..."  
  
Sirius laughed at James's plan and soon they were sitting in the balmy night under  
  
James's invisibility cloak eating pastries stolen, or in reality, given to them by the house elves in  
  
the kitchen.   
  
Sirius: "You really like that Evans girl, seeing as she was sitting on your lap, I should  
  
hope you do at least."  
  
James smiled slightly at the memory of her: "Lily's the most amazing girl I've ever  
  
met..." he trailed off for a moment "she's beautiful, not just her body, but her heart and mind. I  
  
feel like she's some type of beautiful piece of pure golden jewelry; she's priceless, precious,  
  
glamorous, and she's so pure that she's soft and if you are too rough with her she'll be ruined."  
  
Sirius: "Prongs, are you going poet on me?"  
  
James: "If music be the food of love, play on..."  
  
Sirius: "I believe that's..."  
  
James: "Shakespeare! My one and only line ever memorized, except that it's really two  
  
lines, but that's alright, I think..."  
  
Sirius: "Whatever, have we tormented them long enough?"  
  
James: "Time for the Quidditch hero to make his grand entry..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily's green eyes opened as the sunlight streamed in the window by her bed. She went  
  
down the stairs to the deserted common room and saw that there obviously had been a major  
  
party the night before and the house elves had not had time to clean it yet. She sat down in the  
  
same chair that only the night before she had been pulled into by James...   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
James woke up and shook his already messy hair out of his eyes. He knew that he looked  
  
like a mess, but he'd brush his hair and all that stuff later, he thought, maybe they would still be  
  
some food from that party the night before. He pulled on some robes and walked down the stairs,  
  
one hand automatically reaching up to mess his hair up. He thought no one was up yet, but him,  
  
obviously they're all lazier than he is... He had decided that he'd have to go back to bed when he  
  
saw a slender arm and a lock of the most beautiful red hair draped over the arm of a chair. But  
  
then he realized, it wasn't any chair, it was the chair that he had fallen into with Lily Evans just  
  
the night before...   
  
James went down the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She seemed oblivious to  
  
him standing behind her.  
  
James: "Lily?"  
  
Lily jerked out of a trance, she had been daydreaming about James again and was  
  
completely startled to see him standing over her.   
  
James: "Sorry if it's a bad time, I just saw you here and wondered if I can join you, I love  
  
watching the dying embers burn..." He sat down in a chair next to Lily, half facing her and half  
  
facing the fire.  
  
Lily: "I've been... well... meaning to ask you something since our first day here..." James  
  
looked at her, catching her eyes he gazed at their green beauty.  
  
James: "Yes...?"  
  
Lily: "About... Well... Severus Snape, I'm just wondering why you hate him..." At the  
  
mention of his name James's eyes went cold momentarily.  
  
James: "Well... first, because he's so absorbed in his research of dark arts, I loath that in a  
  
person more than anything else... Second, because he doesn't care about other people. And  
  
lastly, because a total idiot like him dares to exist and to taint the otherwise bearable world with  
  
his influence." James's eyes had grown cold at the thought of him, Lily was afraid of this side of  
  
James. She loved the warm, affectionate side of him, but knowing that he can be this cold is like  
  
knowing that your diamond has a flaw in it...  
  
Lily: "James... but what if he's not like that, what if he has a heart that's so buried  
  
beneath his exterior that it's turned into a block of ice and just needs someone to melt it out?"  
  
James: "If you're suggesting that you're going to befriend him, good luck. He's got no  
  
heart to uncover, his exterior is the deepest part of him, and on top of all that he's a git.  
  
Lily: "Why are you so cold?" That stung James, he wanted to be complimented, and  
  
maybe, possibly, kissed, not hated like Lily was doing.  
  
James: "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, I deserve to be yelled at and slapped, I admit it. But  
  
please, not by you..."  
  
Lily got up and left, James watched her as she went out of the portrait hole, was tempted  
  
to follow, but decided that he'd never live it down if he was seen following Lily Evans with hair  
  
that looked like a tornado hit it and no shower yet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Lily walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her hair was slightly unbrushed, but at  
  
least she didn't look as bad as James had, or as good in her opinion. She also knew that her face  
  
was probably slightly pink from suppressed rage at James for being so heartless. She sat down  
  
and instead of eating glared at the bacon, passively. She had been sitting there for quite  
  
sometime when someone came and sat down next to her. She turned and was once again facing a  
  
pair of hazel eyes, this time not so cold as the last time she saw them, but still not sparkling like  
  
the night before.   
  
Lily: "Go away."  
  
James: "Go away, yourself."  
  
Lily got up and left, she knew that she'd have to face James someday, but today was not  
  
that day. She was so busy thinking evil thoughts about James that she bumped into someone, a  
  
greasy, hook-nosed someone.  
  
Lily: "Good morning, Snape"  
  
Snape: "leave me alone..."  
  
Lily: "I just want to talk to you"  
  
Snape: "Go talk to your precious Potter, he obviously wants to talk to you. Don't see  
  
what he sees in a mudblood like you."  
  
Lily mustered the urge to slap him, that would just encourage him.   
  
Lily: "Fine, Snivellus, I think I'll keep you here just long enough for James to come and  
  
find you..."  
  
Snape whimpered and fled. Glaring after him, Lily followed. Unknowingly to her, James  
  
had come up behind her.  
  
James: "See? He's not the type you really want to be mixing with. It'd make a great soap-  
  
opera, though. The Beautiful Gryffindor and Greasy Slytherin... I can't see them falling in love  
  
though, maybe the greasy with the beautiful, especially since the beautiful is totally  
  
irresistible..."  
  
Lily: "James... just stop. I know that you like complimenting me while insulting him, but  
  
it's getting old."  
  
It hurt James more than he would admit, but unable to think of anything he went to go sit  
  
outside... 


	4. Drunken Laughter! with no drinks

(a/n: Yes, I know that I skipped to February, but if you want to know, nothing happened, all important events will be mentioned sometime, but really they went to lessons, there were no significant conversations, no interesting pranks, and Peeves only managed to hit Lily with six water balloons, three bottles of ink, and get gum in her hair twice)  
  
During the last class on Friday in the beginning of February, Lily sat in the front of McGonagall's  
  
Transfiguration class. She was astonished when McGonagall assigned homework with five  
  
minutes left in class, were they going to get to leave early? No... Mcgonagall seemed to be  
  
getting ready to make an announcement of some sort.  
  
McGonagall: "Class, as most of you are aware of, Valentine's Day is coming up in  
  
February. This year Hogwarts is having a dance that night. All students in fourth year and higher  
  
are invited, however if older students wish to go with a younger one, that is acceptable as well,  
  
you are dismissed."  
  
Lily jumped up and walked out into the corridor, she wondered if she should ask Snape,  
  
but knowing him, it'd be a waste of time. Her thought instead settled on James Potter, should she  
  
ask him? Will he ask her? Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice: "Lily, can I talk to you  
  
for a moment?"   
  
Lily looked up into a pair of, now familiar, hazel eyes. Smiling at him she nodded.  
  
James smiled back at her: "Want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Lily's heart thudded against her ribs, she hated James, but she loved him in a way as  
  
well... She thought about all that she'd seen him as, suddenly an overheard conversation coming  
  
back to her.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Lily sat in the common room in the end of her fourth year finishing some Charms  
  
homework, she was the only one except for a group of people discussing things in low voices.  
  
An audible squeaky, whining voice filled her ears.  
  
First voice: "But w-what if y-you-know-who tr-tries to kill me... erm... us?"  
  
A second voice replied: "Wormtail, you fool. I'd rather die than go over to the dark side.  
  
Any decent man would. Look at Padfoot, he's been practically disowned by his family for not  
  
going to the dark side."  
  
A third voice, assumed to be Padfoot: "And Moony, he's practically a dark creature, but  
  
he's one of the least dark wizards I've met."  
  
A fourth voice now, probably Moony: "Quiet, Padfoot."  
  
The second voice again: "You see, Wormtail, the dark side is merciless. If you're going  
  
to be killed by one of the decent wizards or witches they won't save you. Remain with us and  
  
you'll have three friends who would save you. Go onto the dark side and you've got three former  
  
friends who will gladly turn you over. I personally, am going to fight for good in instant I leave  
  
this school, or sooner if I get a chance. Death will be nothing compared to life knowing that I  
  
didn't do anything to prevent Voldemort from taking over." A voice squeaked, probably  
  
Wormtail.  
  
Wormtail: "You spoke he-who-must-not-be-named name!"  
  
Padfoot: "Voldemort. A name is nothing... I am a Black, but I'm most certainly not like  
  
most of the Blacks that have lived recently."  
  
First voice: "You have nothing to fear, Wormtail, remain our friend, help us fight  
  
to overcome Voldemort."  
  
*end flashback*   
  
Lily suddenly realized that the second voice was that of James, talking to his three  
  
friends. Whatever else he was, at least James was a good wizard.  
  
Lily: "Sure" James beamed, this was the James that Lily loved; the dancing eyes, the  
  
smile, it made him look like an angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James's heart pounded in his head as he asked Lily to the dance, he knew that she'd  
  
probably never consider him, but it would be too much torture to wonder if she might have said  
  
yes. He watched her eyes mist over, a good sign or a bad sign? But then they sparkled as she  
  
accepted him. James felt like running around the school singing some song off-tune, probably  
  
bumping into the caretaker and getting tested for having drunk too much fire whisky. He  
  
restrained himself to throwing his arms around her and kissing her cheek.   
  
James: "Thanks, Lily" Lily laughed with James, there was no way not to, his happiness  
  
was contagious. Grabbing his hand she ran through the corridors. They were stopped by  
  
bumping into Sirius, all three of them falling, laughing, onto the floor. Lily and James moved to  
  
sitting on the floor next to Sirius.  
  
Sirius: "What's up, Prongs?"  
  
James: "Guess where Lily and I are going on the fourteenth"  
  
Sirius: "Are you serious?"  
  
Lily: "No, he's James, but he's not going to be prancing around like a fool with me if we  
  
weren't... or at least I wouldn't be."  
  
Three girls walked by, all looking at them strangely to be sitting on the floor laughing,  
  
but all eying Sirius, clearly interested.  
  
James: "So... Padfoot, which girl are you going to chose? I already am going with the  
  
best one."  
  
Sirius: "I'll find someone..." More girls walked by, all of them either looking oddly at  
  
their current position or looking at Sirius.  
  
Lily got up, shaking her hair out of her face. She pulled James up, almost falling over.  
  
Sirius went off in another direction, leaving Lily and James alone again.  
  
Lily: "James... Prongs? Why does Sirius call you that?" James looked at her, as if making  
  
up his mind.  
  
James: "Be in the common room at midnight tonight and I'll tell you..."  
  
Lily: "Not now?"  
  
James: "It's rather... well... secret, if anyone overhears, I'm getting not only myself, but  
  
my friends in big trouble."  
  
Lily: "OK...." She had a small doubt in the back of her mind, but her curiosity was stronger.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily went downstairs at midnight, apprehensive about what James was going to do, but  
  
too curious not to find out. James was waiting for her, holding a silvery cloak in his hands.   
  
James: "Welcome to the Marauder's Life."  
  
Lily: "What?"  
  
James: "I'm going to tell you things that only four people know, me, Padfoot, Moony and  
  
Wormtail, we are actually currently creating a most useful device, we call it the Marauder's  
  
Map, it's a secret map of Hogwarts, all the hidden passages and every intelligent being will have  
  
a moving dot corresponding with where they are, labeled with their name. We're sneaking out,  
  
I've got an invisibility cloak, we'll hide under it." Lily stepped towards James and he threw the cloak around  
  
them. Opening the portrait hole they crept out through the deserted castle. James smiled at Lily,  
  
she smiled back, she'd never done anything so rebellious as this before. James led her out the  
  
door and onto the dark lawn. He reached for her hand, holding it as they walked to the dark  
  
forest. Just within the shelter of the trees he took the cloak off.  
  
James: "Now that no one can see us..." He transformed into a stag. Lily reached up,  
  
stroking his handsome face, she whispered: "Prongs..."   
  
James, or Prongs, shook his head, prancing about on the edge of the forest. Lily watched  
  
him, entranced by his grace. Walking back to her he transformed back into James.   
  
Lily knew that she was gazing at him totally amazed, but that was probably his intention...  
  
Lily: "You're an Animagus? When did you manage that...?"  
  
James: "Over Christmas."  
  
Lily: "How...?"  
  
James: "We've been researching it. We've been using our nicknames since we decided what to  
  
transform into back in the end of first year"  
  
Lily: "Wormtail... Peter turns into a mouse?"  
  
James: "A rat."  
  
Lily: "Prongs for your stag, and Padfoot... Sirius would be a dog or something along those  
  
lines?"  
  
James: "Big black dog."  
  
Lily: "Moony... What does Remus transform into?" James took a deep breath, almost seeming to want to not go on...  
  
James: "...a werewolf. We befriended him in our first year, but every full moon he would vanish.  
  
We soon discovered that he was, is, a werewolf. We decided, why waste an opportunity to break  
  
more rules, and started researching animagus. We finally attempted, successfully, over Christmas  
  
of this year, and so now we all can transform."  
  
Lily: "Wow..."  
  
James moved closer to her, she watched the slight breeze ruffling his hair, and the small part of  
  
his face visible in a sliver of moonlight. He reached over and brushed her hair from her face.   
  
James: "You could transform into... a red tailed hawk, your feathers the same color as your hair.  
  
You'd be a beautiful hawk, if you want, I can help you."  
  
Lily: "As beautiful a hawk as you are a stag? Impossible..."  
  
James laughed and put him arms around Lily, leaning down he kissed her. Lily was shocked at  
  
first, but relaxed, returning the kiss.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius shook his head impatiently, James was out there, with Lily... maybe he'd go find him... He  
  
transformed into a big black dog and crept out through the deserted castle. Shaking his head he  
  
gamboled across the lawn. Hearing voices in the tree he skirted them, ending up hidden in a  
  
bush. Sirius started laughed when they started kissing, which is a pretty impressive feat for a  
  
dog.   
  
James and Lily both jumped at the odd noise, a snorting, barking, almost laughing sound. Lily  
  
looked fearfully at James, who seemed to be very calm.  
  
James: "Padfoot?" Sirius transformed back.  
  
Sirius: "You could caught me... or I caught you..." his eyes glinted mischievously.  
  
James: "I win! I caught you catching me and so therefore I win..."  
  
Lily: "What are you talking about?"  
  
James: "Padfoot and I have this ongoing... contest... you see, we're constantly trying to sneak up  
  
on each other. I, have superior hearing, usually win... Started as just stuff to make History of  
  
Magic go faster, I'd charm some bit of paper to go bump into him and look innocent..."  
  
Sirius: "try to look innocent... you've got guilty written all over your face!"  
  
Lily turned James's face with one hand on his cheek and looked at him searchingly.   
  
Lily: "He looks pretty innocent to me... well... except that his eyes have this light in them that  
  
makes me hope he isn't plotting against me..."  
  
James: "Plotted against you?!? I love you!! I'd never plot against you... would I, Padfoot?"  
  
Everyone started talking at once.  
  
Sirius: "There was this one ti..."  
  
Lily: "you what?"  
  
Sirius: "...he said that he wou..."  
  
James blushed: "I... I... I love you..."  
  
Sirius: "...and then he said..."  
  
Lily: "I feel the same about you..."  
  
Sirius: "to summerize..."  
  
James: "you don't hate me?"  
  
Sirius: "...he hasn't in a while..."  
  
Lily: "I love the side of you I overheard once in a conversation with your friends"  
  
Sirius: "...but he definitely was..."  
  
James: "about?"  
  
Sirius: "...so you could say that he was, or wasn't..."  
  
Lily: "how you hate the Dark Arts..."  
  
Sirius: "...but you never know what he's thinking under that hair..."  
  
James: "that made you love me?"  
  
Sirius: "...my mum always said that criminals have messy hair..."  
  
Lily: "It make me realize what a good heart you have..."  
  
Sirius: "...but you can't believe my mum, bit of a fool, that one is..."  
  
James: "I do?"  
  
Sirius: "Have you two been ignoring me?"   
  
James raised his eyebrows.   
  
Lily: "Only a little..."  
  
James snorted in laughter: "A little... sorry, Padfoot, we were too engaged in our conversation."  
  
Sirius: "You mean I missed overhearing you guys!?"   
  
Lily: "Probably..."  
  
James: "Padfoot... you know that you heard every word we spoke..."  
  
Sirius: "I'm the innocent one now..."  
  
James snorted: "You? Innocent? Ever since you and that Ravenclaw girl met and..."  
  
Sirius: "You knew?!"  
  
Lily: "James, you don't need to finish that sentence"  
  
James put his arm around her.  
  
James: "Let's go back to the castle"  
  
Lily nodded and smiled at him. Sirius stepped close to the pair of them and James threw the  
  
cloak around the three of them. Lily found that she had to walk rather closer to James than she  
  
normally would have, but found it rather enjoyable. The three of them entered the Gryffindor  
  
common room and Sirius threw the cloak off of them, he immediately went to up his dormitory.   
  
James turned to Lily.  
  
James: "Thank you" Lily reached up, pulling him close into a hug.   
  
Whispering in James's ear, Lily: "And thank you, Prongs, for trusting me, for  
  
giving me a taste for breaking rules, and for being you..."   
  
James leaned forward as if to kiss her, but Lily pulled back.   
  
Lily: "We'll meet in dreamland..."  
  
James kissed her quickly before she could protest.  
  
James: "Good night." 


	5. Nightmares

DISCLAIMER: this is FAN FICTION and therefore, by definition, is based upon someone else's charactors, setting, etc., in this case JK Rowling's books...   
  
Lily fell asleep almost instantly. She was instantly started dreaming...  
  
*Lily's dream*  
  
Lily was walking in a green meadow with pretty daffodils. James walked up, smiled and fell into step beside her, both of them silent. Lily turned to him, to say something, anything to break the silence. Something was wrong about James, his eyes didn't sparkle the way she loved, his hair seemed dull and non-rebellious, and even his step was heavier than usual. James grabbed her hand.  
  
James: "Let's run." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. He pulled her, not gently or playfully, but forcefully. Stumbling, she almost fell, but he continued to pull her. Yanking her arm from his grasp she stopped resolutely.  
  
Lily: "Let's not."  
  
James: "You can't say not to me, I'm James Potter"  
  
Lily: "And you can't tell me what to do, I'm a lady"  
  
James: "A tiger is more like it"  
  
Lily: "Thank you"  
  
James: "That was most definitely not a compliment."  
  
Lily glared at him, her normally brilliant green eyes becoming cold like emeralds.   
  
Lily: "Do you know what I think of you, James Potter? I think your ego is inflated, your head is a couple sizes too big, and you are very stuck up."  
  
*end dream*  
  
Lily was shaking with anger as she woke up, did she really feel that way about James? Just when he was being egotistic and conceited, she decided, other than that he is a pretty good person, now if only he could be like had been the day before all the time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James tossed and turned, falling into light dozes. His dreams were fragmented, but all seemed to be something about a red hawk circling a stag, tormenting him, trying to make him fly, and finally coming out of the sky only to take off again... He finally gave up sleep with the first pale rays of the dawn and got up. He stood in the cold shower, wondering if Lily had really agreed to go with him to the dance, was that a dream? His brain was foggy, he hadn't drunk anything, had he? Then it hit him, he didn't need alcohol to get drunk, he had Lily Evans agreeing to go to the dance with him! James jumped out of the shower, shaking his now wet and messy hair to dry it, pulling on his robes, and then practically floating down the steps. He bumped into Sirius going down the stairs.  
  
James: "Sorry..."  
  
Sirius: "What exactly did you take?"  
  
James: "Nothing..."  
  
Sirius: "Seriously! Since when did I want you to follow the rules?"  
  
James: "Honestly, truly, Padfootly, whatever... but she agreed, that's one person who doesn't just see the outer me... she said that she likes me for being me!"  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow: "Padfootly?"  
  
James: "A pun... I thought it was funny..."  
  
Sirius sighed: "I've heard worse... and better too..."  
  
James: "I guess I'll have to find someone who appreciates my sense of humor..."  
  
Sirius: "Try me after breakfast"  
  
James laughed and went down the breakfast, a sleepy Sirius following.   
  
Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall when James stopped Sirius, holding a finger up to his lips he pointed to Lily. She was walking towards them accompanied by Sarah. James was about to go talk to them when Snape started talking to them instead. James, unnoticed, eavesdropped.   
  
Snape spoke in a sneering voice: "I hear you're going with Potter to the dance."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
Snape: "You and Potter... together..."  
  
Lily couldn't think of anything non-malicious to say so she turned to go with Sarah, still mysteriously not noticing James. When Snape was out of earshot they started talking again.  
  
Sarah: "Was it just me, or is he really jealous of James?"  
  
Lily: "Jealous? What's to be jealous of?"  
  
Sarah: "Hm... let me see... He's good a Quidditch. He's really popular. You're going to the dance with him..." James gave up looking inconspicuous.  
  
James: "Good morning, Tig"  
  
Lily: "...Tig?  
  
James: "Short for Tiger Lily"  
  
Sirius: "Come on, I'm hungry..." James and Sirius left, leaving Lily and Sarah to go up to the Gryffindor common room again. 


	6. Mark and Erika with a 'k'

The days seemed to fly by for Lily and James and soon it was the evening of Valentine's Day. Lily and Sarah had spent most of the afternoon blow-drying their hair, manicuring their fingernails, applying makeup, etc. Sarah was going with a sixth year Ravenclaw named Bruce Litson, who, according to her, was just as hot as Sirius. Lily met James in the common room, his hazel eyes looking almost blue in the reflection of his robes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James had spent most of the day planning for the next full moon with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. He had to endure their taunts when he stopped to take a shower in the middle of planning. He pulled on his dress robes, and feeling more nervous than he had ever felt before, went down to meet Lily in the common room. He almost fainted when she smiled at him in her green robes, matching her eyes and making her hair look like flames.   
  
James muttered something incoherent about how beautiful she looks and was rewarded with a dazzling smile from Lily. Walking down to the dance was a blur to both of them, neither really believing that they were going together.   
  
The Great Hall was arranged with tables for eight people at each one around the edges and an open area in the center. Lily and James sat at an empty one in a corner. They were soon joined by Sarah and Bruce, Sirius and a pretty girl, who introduced herself as Erika with a 'k', and finally by Remus and Peter, both dateless.   
  
Lily: "We're eating dinner, right?"  
  
Peter: "We better be."  
  
Sirius laughed, sounding remarkably like a dog: "You would say that, Wormtail."  
  
Erika: "Wormtail?"  
  
Sirius: "We used to call him 'the rat' behind his back, we changed it to 'Wormtail' in his face..."  
  
James: "However, Sirius, we still call you 'the best tall tale inventor since they were invented' Remus and I haven't found a good way to shorten that, we're working on it."  
  
Lily: "Call him Mark."   
  
James: "After...?"  
  
Lily: "Mark Twain! He rivals Sirius at taking the truth and distorting it."  
  
Remus: "Isn't he some crazy Muggle?"  
  
Lily: "He was a writer..." Unknown to them, Snape had been listening to the last part of the conversation.  
  
Snape: "Mudblood..." James reached in his robes for his wand, but Lily grabbed his arm.  
  
Lily: "Let me be, just this one, for me?"  
  
James: "...fine... but if he calls you that again..."  
  
Sirius: "Little bastard, does he even realize that you, from Muggle parents, know more than the pure blood wizards? You know the Muggle and Magic worlds."  
  
Lily laughed: "So calling me a Mudblood is a compliment..."  
  
Peter: "Mudblood..."  
  
James: "It still isn't... It's all about intentions here, he could call you 'the most fair maid ever to walk the earth' and if he means it as an insult it is! I just... he's really doing it to me, it's probably not you that he wants to insult, he just hates me... or I hate him... or more likely, both."  
  
Sirius: "Prongs, chill... He hates you; you hate him. Besides, if you get mad, what will Lily do?"  
  
James: "No, you've got your date."  
  
Erika: "James? Explain?"  
  
James: "Nothing..."  
  
Erika: "With a 'k', Sirius?"  
  
Sirius: "Nothing!"  
  
Erika: "Really?"  
  
James: "You better believe him, Erica."  
  
Erika: "With a 'k'!"  
  
She was interrupted by Dumbledore speaking.   
  
Dumbledore: "Let dinner be served" He raised him hands, his beard, just beginning to turn gray, shone in the candlelight. With his words food appeared at each of the tables, everything either pink, red, white, or heart-shaped. Remus, Peter and Sirius all looked at the food, obviously slightly disgusted with its choice of color. Bruce looked indifferent, helping himself to a large plateful of heart-shaped fold-overs. James caught Lily's eye and the two of them laughed. Erika and Sarah, however, squealed with obviously delight at its keeping with the Valentine's Day theme.   
  
As soon as they had finished the raspberry cheesecake music started. Sirius and Bruce, both looking like they would rather have another piece of raspberry cheesecake, were dragged onto their dance floor by their dates.   
  
James: "Mind if we abandon you two?"  
  
Remus: "Go ahead..." Peter didn't look very sure that he agreed, but he didn't contradict Remus. James and Lily were soon in each others arms, dancing, silent for a few songs...  
  
James: "Lily?"  
  
Lily: "James?"  
  
James: "Remember when I told you that I loved you?"  
  
Lily: "Yes..?"  
  
James: "I meant it. I wish I could keep my temper and be perfect for you, but each time I do something stupid..." He was cut off by a curse hitting James, causing him to become completely petrified. Lily sighed, pulled out her wand and quickly performed the counter curse.   
  
James: "Thanks, Tig."  
  
Lily: "Welcome, Prongs."  
  
James: "Wa..." He was cut off by another curse whistling over his head. Whirling around saw, hidden slightly behind a plant about five feet from them, Snape with his wand out. James, who was having some problems controlling his rage, pulled his wand out, petrifying him.  
  
James: "Don't even start, Tig, he did that to me, I did it to him. He started it, if I don't do something he'll just keep on cursing me..."   
  
Lily: "Just this once, I agree." They went back to dancing, James forgetting the incident and Lily only remembering it because she realized that sometimes Snape does deserve when he gets. However, unknown the them Snape was gaining mobility. Snape glared at them, dancing close, engaged in some conversation. He hated the pair of them, him for being who he is and her for not seeing through him. He had thought that she was a decent person, but she had proven the opposite to be true. He knew they would pay for it, someday, it was either joining the Dark Side or death... That Peter Pettigrew was getting the message, maybe he'd be an ally someday... He smiled to himself as he sat in a chair near where Lily and James were talking, and holding hands. He started going through all of his favorite hexes in his mind, finally deciding on the perfect one he took careful aim...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was just beginning to feel the anger he felt when Snape cursed him fade. He moved to stand closer to Lily, which was very fortunate, because a curse whistled in the air where he was before, hitting a plant and causing it to shrivel, turn brown, and break out in blue spots. The anger that had just began leaving him came back, more furious than before.  
  
James: "SNIVELLUS!! YOU DARK-OBSESSED FOOL! Furnunculus! Petrificus Totalus!" James was shaking in fury, cursing him twice more, he turned to Lily.  
  
James: "Th... that... little... IDIOT, he doesn't even see what's he doing! He's so caught up in his own 'Potter cursed me' thoughts that he..." At that moment the easy familiarity between them vanished.  
  
Lily: "Well... Potter... I think that YOU could at least see what YOU are doing! You see him as a blemish to your ego! You don't care about what I think? What he thinks? He obviously didn't curse you for NOTHING in the beginning! I'm sure... 'he was mad, because I'm better than him, and he cursed me, so I cursed him, so he cursed me...' one of you will have to stop this! Good night!" Lily stormed off back to the Gryffindor tower. She lay in bed, feigning sleep to avoid talking to Sarah, or anyone else.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James knew from the moment that Lily shouted at him that he would have to win her back, somehow. He wondered why he had fallen for one of the few girls in school who hadn't fallen for him, but the instant that thought entered his mind he tried to shut it out. Telling himself "you're being arrogant again..." Thinking it'd be a lot harder to actually be Lily's perfect idea of him than to decide that he needed to be it, he too left and went to bed. Unlike Lily, however, he sat, still fuming, at the window, waiting for someone to talk to. Sirius finally joined him.  
  
Sirius: "Prongs, what happened?"  
  
James: "he... he... cursed me..."  
  
Sirius: "HE?"  
  
James talked in broken sentences: "Snivellus... he cursed me, hit me once, she performed the counter curse... He tried again, missed, I did a full body bind on him... She said he deserved that and we were getting along fine... Until he revived and tried to curse me, missed, made a plant break out in blue spots... I was just about to forget it... when he did that... I sort of... well... exploded and started cursing him... Lily exploded too... only it was... at me..."  
  
Sirius: "That's OK, Erica went off with that Sarah girl... I was stuck talking to Remus and Peter, rather boring the pair of them without you. Not Moony. Just Peter's current crazy idea that Dark Arts might be good... I thought we got rid of that last year..."  
  
James imitated Erika: "With a 'k'!" but then got depressed: "Evans ... she overhead us last year... she says that's what made her go with me..."  
  
Sirius: "You really do care for her... She'll forgive you, eventually..."  
  
James: "Peter's into Dark Arts AGAIN? He's almost as bad as Snivellus..."  
  
Sirius: "No one is as bad as Snivellus..."  
  
James: "...except me..."  
  
Sirius: "You?! Are you sure that he didn't hit you with some weird hex?"  
  
James: "she thinks I am..."  
  
Sirius: "Prongs, listen, you are who you are. I don't mind your cursing him, she's probably the only person in the school who does..."  
  
James: "Which makes her the only one with a heart..."  
  
Sirius: "No, which makes her the only one who expects the world to be full of only perfect people. The point is, that if you show her how much you try to be perfect, not meaning that you can't even get a spot of mud on you. I mean perfect in Lily's idea of perfect. She wants you to be high and mighty, someone who can be looked up to.  
  
James: "I'm trying!"  
  
Sirius: "Don't get mad at me, I never said that I want you to stop cursing him... He deserves it."  
  
James: "Sorry, Mark."  
  
Sirius: "Prongs..."  
  
James: "Yes?"  
  
Sirius: "Let's get Peeves to chase Snivellus around..."  
  
James: "...and then Lily won't see me cursing him, Peeves will do that... I'm so glad that we were able to get him on our side..."  
  
Sirius: "Now?" James grabbed the invisibility cloak and soon the two of them were walking through the corridors, searching for Peeves. Spotting him ahead of them, James made a strange whistling call. Peeves saluted.  
  
Peeves: "Hello, Marauders... need help on a prank?"  
  
James: "...not a specific one, but we need help..."  
  
Peeves: "...you need my help...?"  
  
James: "We need you to help us make Snivellus's life as close to hell as possible. Don't worry, we'll get you in on some planned pranks, but we need you to do the usual, blowing in his ear, pulling rugs from under his feet, dropping soapy water on him, whatever appeals to you. Will you help?"  
  
Peeves: "Let me get this straight... You want me to pull pranks on him?"  
  
Sirius: "If you are up to task, of course."  
  
Peeves cackled: "He'll never know what hit him... Peevesy is going to have some fun... But you have to promise to let me in on your next two pranks."  
  
James and Sirius: "You will be!" Peeves went off in search of his victim, singing happily. 


	7. You turn my Fridays in Mondays

Sarah walked into the dormitory.  
  
Sarah: "I know you're faking it, Lily, talk to me!"  
  
Lily rolled over, opening her eyes.  
  
Lily: "what?"  
  
Sarah: "You just yelled at the most popular, boy in the school... He really liked you, but you screamed at him then walked out! I can't believe you, Lily Evans. Did you even stop to consider your reputation? If you went out with him for even one week you could probably date any guy that you want!"  
  
Lily: "Shut up."  
  
Sarah: "So... now you're being touchy about it, if only you had stopped to think what you were doing when you yelled at him..."  
  
Lily: "Not that. He deserved that..."  
  
Sarah: "Deserved that? Yeah, but he's the most popular boy in the school!"  
  
Lily: "And the most conceited."  
  
Sarah: "Lily!"  
  
Lily: "What is it to you? You don't even like him!"  
  
Sarah: "He's the most popular boy in the school, how can I not like him?"  
  
Lily: "I thought you liked Sirius and Bruce!"  
  
Sarah: "Bruce? No, I only took him to the dance, I ignored him after the first few minutes..."  
  
Lily: "You..."  
  
Sarah: "It was just a dance..."  
  
Lily: "Go talk to Erika with a 'k' she'll listen."  
  
Sarah: "Fine!" Lily rolled over, falling asleep for real this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peeves stalked the corridor outside the Slytherin common room, cackling to himself.  
  
Peeves: "Snape... come out... you're going to be clean for once..." He had a huge pile of water balloons, each filled with soapy water. At that moment the stone wall opened, a boy with slimy hair and a hooked nose came out: Snape, aka Victom.  
  
Peeves through a water balloon at him, watching the perfect arc it took and the perfect splash as it hit his head. Perfect aim. Aimed another two this time, again watching the perfect aim, perfect arc, perfect splash.   
  
Peeves to himself: "You're so perfect Peevesy... so perfect..." This time he threw ten in a row, each hitting his now greasy, and now wet and soapy hair. Snape ran back into the Slytherin common room, but not before Peeves could throw his last two balloons at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James spent most of the next day, which just happened to be the full moon, plotting how to get Lily, Evans, he reminded himself, if she was going to slight him and call him Potter, he was calling her Evans, to like him again...  
  
Sirius: "Prongs... you have a plan?"  
  
James: "Plan? No, all of them make me look more and more bigheaded..."  
  
Sirius: "What...?"  
  
James: "Mark! I want Li... Evans, to like me again!"  
  
Sirius: "Oh... I was talking about tonight."  
  
James: "Tonight?"  
  
Sirius: "What are you on? It's full moon..."  
  
James: "It is? Right.... Didn't you and Remus plan something?"  
  
Sirius: "No..."  
  
James: "Let's go catch a unicorn... maybe I'll get Evans to see it and it'll impress her..."  
  
Sirius: "James, first, why are you calling him Evans?"  
  
James: "She called me Potter, there's not way that I'm calling to Tig, or some other stupid name, if she calls me Potter..."  
  
Sirius: "Good. Now, what are we doing?"  
  
James: "You're not listening to me."  
  
Sirius: "Neither are you."  
  
James: "Let's... improv it today!"  
  
Sirius: "Good plan... let's talk to Lupin first, maybe he'll have ideas..." The pair of them found Remus sitting, finishing homework.  
  
James: "Hello, good boy prefect."  
  
Remus: "Hello, Mr. Lily-Evans-Hates-Me-and-I'll-Mope-About-It"  
  
Sirius: "Any plans for tonight?"  
  
James: "I already told you, they all make me look like a conceited freak!"  
  
Remus: "Oh?"  
  
Sirius: "Prongs is trying to... impress... Lily, he had forgotten it's full moon!"  
  
Remus: "I haven't..."  
  
James: "You wouldn't... If the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth just decided that she can't stand you and told the whole school, after she had agreed to go to the dance with you, you would have forgotten too."  
  
Sirius: "No plans? We're going improv tonight then?"  
  
Remus: "Sounds great!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily spent most of the day washing her hair, trying to get rid of the horrible Ja... Potter-like smell off of her. Normally she would have enjoyed his smell, he smelled good, but now it made her sick. Lily succeeding in taking three showers and using enough perfume that the Slytherins could probably smell her. When she finally went down the breakfast she was very pleased to sneak out unnoticed by James, Potter, she reminded herself, Potter, and his... groupies... Only he was on his own, could he be pouting? That was unlikely, more likely he was dreaming about his next girl to victimize, poor thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius went to breakfast alone, James was far too moody to talk to and Remus and Peter had both already eaten. He was bombarded by none other than Severus Snape.  
  
Snape: "So... going to talk to the werewolf again?"  
  
Sirius: "What werewolf?"  
  
Snape: "Remus Lupin?" Sirius decided Snape needed a major lesson.  
  
Sirius: "If you go to the Whomping Willow tonight, prod a knot with a stick, freezing it, and go to the end of a passageway you'll find out more..."  
  
Snape: "Maybe I will do that..."  
  
*later that night*  
  
James: "Moony gone?"  
  
Sirius: "Yeah... speaking of him... I told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow passage... I think he may actually go and try it!"  
  
James: "That's a joke."  
  
Sirius: "Honestly!"  
  
James: "You fool!" He ran to get his invisibility cloak, throwing it over him and rushing outside... He knew that Snape would be killed if he got near Remus, not that him dying would be a great loss, but major problems would arise if he was... Remus probably would be expelled, along with Sirius, Peter, me... That would definitely be a loss to the world... No, James told himself, that's being conceited.  
  
James ran the Whomping Willow, grabbing a handy branch lying there, probably left by Snivellus. He hurried through the corridor, seeing a boy, a hook-nosed, greasy-haired boy, hurrying along. Just as he rounded a bend, glimpsing a large wolf, James pulled him back. The two of them sprinted out through the corridor. They dashed out, standing panting outside of the Whomping Willow.  
  
Snape: "You... saved... me!"  
  
James: "Yeah... Snivellus... next time I'm not going to." James stalked back off across the grounds. James pulled back on the invisibility cloak. Going into the castle by hidden passages he went back into the Gryffindor common room. Right before he took his cloak off he saw Lily, standing alone, singing. He moved closer, whatever it was, he wanted to hear it.  
  
Lily: "You turn my Fridays into Mondays.  
  
You are a fool, let me count the ways.  
  
Your head is so big I don't know how you get through doors.  
  
I can think of no ego that is bigger than yours.  
  
If someone is mean to you, or even is just there,  
  
you curse them, because you just don't care.  
  
I sometimes wonder, what goes on in your head,  
  
under that messy hair like you just got out of bed," It hit me then, she was singing about me...  
  
Lily: "but then I realize, what is it to me?  
  
He's the one you can't let be.  
  
If I feel this way, why do I still care so much?  
  
Damn that stupid longing for your touch.  
  
My mind says, 'my heart is not for you,'  
  
but my heart says, 'you're the only one that'll do.'  
  
But you still turn my Fridays in Mondays.  
  
I hate you, but I love your quirky ways.  
  
I'm torn in two.  
  
Halved by you." 


	8. Raspberry Cheesecake

Disclaimer: As we all are probably aware by now I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's work. I also don't own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien's... But if I make some raspberry cheesecake, I own that, right? I guess it's just the raspberry cheesecake that I make that I own, but the raspberry cheesecake in this story I also don't own, could you imagine me letting Peeves take MY raspberry cheesecake?   
  
Peeves swooped about the corridor. 'Silly hobbits. Hobbits? I mean Ickle Firsties! Hobbits... I've been reading too much Tolkien...' he thought. He was in a blowing in peoples ear mood, but seeing as that they were already awake, so he decided that pulling rugs from under their feet would be better. But then he saw some raspberry cheesecake. Being... well... not alive, he knew the best use of it would be to THROW IT AT PEOPLE! Looking for cheesecake victims he saw a girl with red hair... Lily Evans? That is her name, the girl James likes... That would be bad, he'd never get to be part of the plot, or even be able to name it! He'd name it... 'Raspberry Cheesecake' Peeves couldn't wait... once Raspberry Cheesecake was in motion... no. That was bad. Now, is the time to throw raspberry cheesecake at people! But not whole raspberry cheesecakes... he's be selective, a piece for the right people might make his world a lot brighter...  
  
Snape was the next person to walk by, and very quickly he had a nice pink piece of raspberry cheesecake in his already greasy hair. Wondering if Snape would wash his hair or not, Peeves swooped around looking for more raspberry cheesecake victims. Seeing a pretty girl with blonde hair, who obviously was lacking in raspberry cheesecake, he threw a piece at her, hitting her squarely in the back of the head.  
  
Peeves: "Peevesy, you have such good aim..."   
  
Girl: "PEEVES!"  
  
Girl's friend: "Peeves? What are you talking about Erica?"  
  
Erika: "With a 'k'!"  
  
Peeves was bored of her, so he threw another piece of raspberry cheesecake as her, hitting the side of her robes, a perfect hit, it splattered some over her front, back, and book bag.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
James was moping, again. He knew that saving Snape was the right thing, wasn't it? But Evans... Lily... Tig... Whatever he called her brought images of hurt eyes, going from green and laughing to cold and malicious. He wondered, did Lily actually know the pain she caused him? He bit his lip to keep from crying, bringing a slight taste of blood to his mouth. Deciding that he couldn't face anyone, he pulled on his invisibility cloak and slipped out, unnoticed. James sat at the edge of the forbidden forest, where Lily had said that she loved him... Was that real? Can you really hate someone who you love? And her song... Wasn't that what she was singing about, alone in the dark common room? Something about hating you, but loving you... James almost didn't dare to think, was the you in the song him? His mind whirled, flashes of red and green swirling around... Holding his head in his hands James closed his eyes...  
  
*James's dream*  
  
There were no images, only sounds and sensations... Warm breath fell on James's cheek and a woman's anxious voice whispered his name. Struggling in vain to see, he instead reached to her, tracing the side of her face with his hand.   
  
James: "Lily...?"  
  
Lily spoke, her voice filled with the tears that he could feel on her cheek: "James... it'll all turn out alright in the end, won't it?"  
  
James: "I'm not sure... I'm not sure... But Lily... remember, whatever happens, remember, I'll always love you..."  
  
*end dream* (a/n: aren't dreams great? For any who didn't get this, this dream is a flash forward type thing of Lily and James when they found out about the prophecy about Harry, but that doesn't matter for the plot, but background information for those who enjoy knowing more than the characters.)  
  
James woke up, disoriented with tears falling down his face. Sitting with his back against a tree, he cried, trying to figure out his dream. He had called the girl Lily, but the only Lily he knew was currently mad at him, and calling him Potter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius knew James had taken his cloak and was probably out in the grounds now, either being violent or crying, or both. Sirius waiting until past midnight before he snuck out through the castle. Sirius, being the one closest to James was probably the one who could find him the fastest. (a/n: I don't intend for there to be any gay feelings between Sirius and James, they are very close friends, like brothers, sorry if it seems another way.) Sirius, disguised as a large black dog, decided to try and figure James's logic out... He would be wondering if he should have let Snape get killed, then probably what Lily would think of him, the thought of Lily would probably cause him a lot of pain, so he would want to not face all of Gryffindor, so he would go wander outside, probably to the place where he talked to Lily last time. Sirius found the place where he had found Lily and James, but didn't see Sirius anywhere. Thanks for the enhanced hearing that dogs have, he found James, sitting by a tree, tears running down his face. Transforming back from a dog, he sat down next to James.   
  
Sirius: "Prongs..?"  
  
James: "...wha? Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius: "Prongs, where are you?" James pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself, tears silently falling down his face.  
  
Sirius: "James, what's wrong?"  
  
James spoke with impossible calm: "Everything. First I ruined our chance to get rid of Snivellus, no, first I ruined my chance of having Lily not hate me. After that I let my friends down by not showing up for full moon."  
  
Sirius: "It's alright, we didn't mind."  
  
James: "And now I'm being weak and overly emotional by crying."  
  
Sirius: "No. You're being human by caring. I always wished my family would be like you, but my blood brother is the true weak one. He won't stand up for himself, he's probably going to end up going over to Voldemort. That's weakness, Prongs. You're my real brother, the people related by blood to me are not really family. You are one of the strongest people I know. You stand up for yourself, whether it's against fools who curse you, fools who try to be your friend and be interested in Dark Arts at the same time, or anyone else who doesn't agree with your high morals. You are a good wizard, you and Dumbledore, no one ever will suspect you two of being evil."  
  
James: "...and you."  
  
Sirius smiled: "I'm a Black."  
  
James: "You're a Black who is a Gryffindor."  
  
Sirius: "And you are James Potter who cares and has a very good heart, but always wants to appear strong so you are afraid to let your emotions show."  
  
James: "Thanks, Mark."  
  
Sirius put his arms around James. (a/n: see last a/n)   
  
Sirius: "Anything, for the best friend I'll ever know..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*going back to before Sirius saw James* James sat under a tree, feeling weak by crying. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sirius sit beside him, startled when a voice called his name...  
  
James: "...wha? Padfoot?" Sirius asked first where he was, and then what was wrong. James was able to tell his feelings to Sirius, when he said that he felt like he betrayed his friends, Sirius just said it was fine.  
  
James: "And now I'm being weak and overly emotional by crying." Sirius went off onto a rant about how crying was being human, and that the only weak people are those like his 'blood brother' who really wasn't family. James was amazed when Sirius put him in the same category as Dumbledore, Sirius definitely fit that more than he did. Feeling rather confused, he tried to add Sirius to the category.  
  
Sirius: "I'm a Black." What does being a Black have to do with anything?  
  
James: "You're a Black who is a Gryffindor." Sirius was always good at making him feel better.  
  
Sirius: "And you are James Potter who cares and has a very good heart, but always wants to appear strong so you are afraid to let your emotions show." James felt rather affectionate to Sirius at that time...  
  
James: "Thanks, Mark." and then Sirius put his arms around James in a rather brotherly fashion.   
  
Sirius: "Anything, for the best friend I'll ever know..."  
  
James suddenly remembered something: "Want some raspberry cheesecake?"  
  
Sirius: "Raspberry cheesecake? You have some?"  
  
James reached into his pocket and pulling out a container containing two large pieces of raspberry cheesecake.   
  
James: "No plates or forks..."  
  
Sirius and James sat eating raspberry cheesecake together. Finished with the cheesecake, they got up. They went back to the Gryffindor tower together. James was feeling like he had found his brother, who else could you cry with and not feel weak, be embraced by and not feel sexually attracted to, and eat raspberry cheesecake with your hands with and not feel like a slob? Sirius was wondering where to get more raspberry cheesecake and why his friends and family are so different... 


	9. Monday morning, raspberry cheesecake mol...

DISCLAIMER: Like I've been saying, I don't own anything! Except my part of the plot... and the characters I made up... nothing else! Can I just make a general statement for all chapters before and after this one? I DO NOT OWN IT!   
  
(A/n: The almighty author has gotten tired of Lily for the moment, so therefore she (Lily) is being boring and isn't worth writing about, or at least from her point of view... until further notice... and by the way, you won't be stuck reading about raspberry cheesecake for the rest of the story, honestly, seriously, Padfootly, Markly...)  
  
James woke up with that strange feeling you get after you've been crying. Squinting slightly in the light he pushed his glasses onto his nose and sat up. Pulling the scarlet hangings from around his bed back, he suddenly stopped, the memories of the last night flooding back. Holding his head in his hands he almost started crying again.  
  
Sirius: "Prongs! Got anymore raspberry cheesecake hidden?"  
  
James: "Go get some from the house elves..."  
  
Sirius: "No... I'll just go to breakfast... if you'll join me?"  
  
James: "You're the most incoherent, food obsessed person today..."  
  
Sirius: "RASPBERRY CHEESECAKE!!!" James's depressive, sulking mood vanished, it was impossible to remain unhappy when in the company of someone so obviously... well... HYPER! James ran down into the common room, falling over a chair onto the floor. Sirius laughed at him and ran out of the portrait hole.   
  
Lily (a/n: fine, I lied, she's not gone forever) was sitting at breakfast, but James and Sirius joined Remus at the other end of the table from her. She looked almost like she would like to come over and join them, but instead left. James's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, hoping, maybe, for her to turn back and make eye contact with him...  
  
Sirius: "Prongs...?"  
  
James: "Mark?"  
  
Sirius: "Mark??"  
  
James: "Mark!"  
  
Remus: "Mark!?"  
  
Sirius: "Seriously..."  
  
James: "PADFOOTLY!"  
  
Sirius: "You already used that pun once..."  
  
Remus: "I don't get it..."  
  
James: "Neither do I."  
  
Sirius: "But, seriously..."  
  
James: "Markly!"  
  
Remus: "I don't get that one either..."  
  
Sirius: "Prongs, chill..."  
  
James: "Go on..."  
  
Sirius: "I need some raspberry cheeseca..." his words were cut off by a piece of pink cheesecake hitting him squarely in the mouth. It was raspberry cheesecake... Looking around wildly for the guilty one, who was invisible, he licked some cheesecake off his mouth.  
  
Peeves: "You said you wanted..."  
  
James: "Good aim, Peeves!"  
  
Peeves: "Thank you! I got twenty-three other people, including Snape... twice... do you think he washed his hair after I hit him?"  
  
Sirius: "Pohmluph noght" his speaking was slightly obscured by the cheesecake in, on, and around his mouth.  
  
James: "Excuse me?"  
  
Sirius: "Oii theadt blaobleee noght!"  
  
Peeves: "You make no sense!"  
  
Remus: "Never did..."  
  
James: "I thought he was making more sense than usual..."  
  
Sirius finally had swallowed enough cheesecake to speak.  
  
Sirius: "I said: probably not."  
  
James: "No you said 'pohmluph noght' or something along those lines... but at least you got your cheesecake..."  
  
Sirius: "Speaking of CHEESECAKE, Peeves, have you been THROWING RASPBERRY CHEESECAKE AT PEOPLE??"  
  
Peeves: "Yes! Very pretty it looks when it hits them too..."  
  
James: "Wrong answer..."  
  
Sirius: "YOU RASPBERRY CHEESECAKE MOLESTER!!" Peeves simply threw another piece of raspberry cheesecake at him, hitting the side of his head.  
  
Sirius: "PEEEEVEEESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
James: "Thank you Peeves..."  
  
Sirius: "PRONGS!!! YOU AND PEEVES!! YOU RASPBERRY CHEESECAKE MOLESTERS!!"  
  
Remus: "Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius: "What?"  
  
Remus: "Let's finish quickly so we can go get some more raspberry cheesecake from the house elves, okay?"  
  
Sirius: "I'm done!"  
  
James: "Me too!"  
  
Remus: "I guess I am too..."  
  
The three of them left, laughing. The house elves, being rather helpful, had managed to find a raspberry cheesecake for them. It wasn't until they had eaten almost half of it (this time with forks and plates) that James realized the significance of raspberry cheesecake. It was no long just a food, between him and Sirius it was a reminder that showing emotions is not always weak and that family is not always the people who are related to by blood.   
  
James caught Sirius's eye, smiling to show that he understood.  
  
Sirius: "Bit slow, Prongs."  
  
James: "It's MONDAY! I'm allowed to be slow until lunch on Monday"  
  
Remus: "Class starts in ten minutes..."  
  
James: "I don't need to go to class... I can learn Divination on my own..."  
  
Sirius: "I'll skip with you..."  
  
Remus: "See you at lunch, then" he left.  
  
James: "No... let's go, we'll need to go to Transfiguration..."  
  
Sirius: "Fine... I only vanished half my kitten last time..."  
  
James: "I managed to vanish all by one ear..."  
  
Sirius: "I thought we were fine in Transfiguration, though, seeing as that we both can..." He stopped, both of them knowing he was going to mention their being Animagus, but the house elves were all listening in. They left, going to Transfiguration class...   
  
They entered Transfiguration just as the bell rang, panting slightly they saw two seats, one by Remus and the other by Lily. James took the one by Lily, getting him a glare.   
  
McGonagall: "We will be working in pairs today, constructive criticism is an import tool is successfully mastering the vanish spell. We will all be vanishing kittens..."  
  
Lily and James ignored each other for the first few minutes of trying to vanish their kittens before Lily broke the silence.   
  
Lily: "I'm stuck with you, Potter..." James smiled to himself, happy to no longer be ignored by her.  
  
James: "Better me than Sirius..."  
  
Lily: "He isn't that bad..."  
  
James: "Today he is..."  
  
Lily: "But you're his best friend, you can't hate him!"  
  
James: "I don't hate him! I meant that if you mention raspberry cheesecake to him, he'll literally explode..."  
  
Lily: "what?"  
  
James: "He's being a bit... let's call it obsessive, over it."  
  
Lily: "You're acting rather strange yourself..."  
  
James couldn't think of a reply, so instead he concentrated of vanishing his kitten. To his amazement on his second try he managed to vanished it completely.  
  
Lily: "Impressive..."  
  
James grinned: "Finally!"  
  
Flitwick: "Fifteen points to Gryffindor! Good job, Mr. Potter!"  
  
Lily: "Showoff..." but to her amazement she also vanished her kitten completely ten minutes before the bell rang.  
  
James: "Showoff..."  
  
Lily: "No, I was just keeping up with you!" She smiled at him with such sincerity that he almost had to smile back.  
  
James: "Whatever you say..."   
  
Flitwick: "Helping her, Mr. Potter? Another fifteen points to Gryffindor!"  
  
James: "She did it on her own..."  
  
Lily: "He just gave me some hints..."  
  
James: "But she's the magical, wonderful one!"  
  
Flitwick: "Good job, both of you!" James and Lily beamed at each other, both of them forgetting the tension that was between for the time.  
  
After the lesson Lily walked with James, Sirius and Remus to the North Tower for Divination.   
  
James: "Has anyone seen Wormtail recently?"  
  
Sirius smirked: "When you left last night he was giving Remus the whole 'join me in finding out about Dark Arts' lecture, so Moony told him to go talk to Snape."  
  
James: "Brilliant, Moony!"  
  
Sirius: "and so Peter tried to hex him, only he missed and hit me instead... so Remus and I both hexed him, along with about ten other people... unfortunately, we couldn't figure out the counter curses for his combination of... ailments... so he's in the hospital wing."  
  
James: "Will he be alright?"  
  
Sirius: "Most likely..."  
  
Remus: "And if not soon, he'll go to Mungo's, he'll get sorted out..."  
  
Lily: "You aren't worried?"  
  
James: "We are... but he deserved to be hexed for trying to convert Remus... You did give him the whole 'you are making the wrong choice, stay on our side' talk before hexing him, right?"  
  
Remus: "Of course!! Prongs, I am on your side!"  
  
Sirius: "He knows."  
  
James: "I never doubted you two... my brother and my best friend..."  
  
Lily: "Brother?"  
  
Sirius: "Not by blood..."  
  
James: "Related by same intentions, and of course, affection..."  
  
Lily: "So Mark is your brother and Remus is your best friend? Then what am I?"  
  
James: "You are my love..." Lily was almost shocked at his open admitting of it...  
  
Sirius: "You're the thing that makes his heart beat... the only reason he gets out of bed in the morning, except for RASPBERRY CHEESECAKE." Lily was slightly confused by the amused look on James and Sirius's faces...  
  
Lily: "Raspberry cheesecake?"  
  
James: "I can get you some..."  
  
Sirius: "No, it's all MINE!"  
  
Lily: "You're right!"  
  
Sirius: "Me?"  
  
Lily: "No, James..." James suddenly realized, she was calling him James again!  
  
James: "I am?"  
  
Lily: "Yes!"  
  
James: "Oh... about what?"  
  
Lily: "Sirius and the raspberry cheesecake..."  
  
Sirius: "Sounds like a book name... Sirius Black and the Raspberry Cheesecake..."  
  
James: "Or James Potter and the Brother Who Only Loved Raspberry Cheesecake."  
  
Sirius: "Not true! I love more than just raspberry cheesecake..."  
  
Remus: "...like...?"  
  
Sirius: "Raspberry cheesecake... Watching the full moon... Severus Snape... and what do you love, Prongs?"  
  
James: "I love... watching the full moon, raspberry cheesecake... my mum and dad, my brother, Lily Evans..."  
  
Lily: "No, you hate me."  
  
James: "No. I hate myself for not being perfect enough for you. I love you for expecting perfection..."  
  
Lily: "Then if you love me, prove it to me! Be perfect!"  
  
James: "What do you think I'm trying to do?"  
  
Sirius: "Raspberry cheesecake..."  
  
Lily and James were both about to reply, but the silvery ladder leading to the Divination classroom lowered above them. Ascending it they found seats; James, Remus and Sirius sitting around a table together and Lily, who had gotten tired of them, went to sit with Sarah, who had been ignoring her since she met 'Erika with a k' obviously had decided she wasn't that bad after all... 


	10. I Predict

DISCLAIMER: Since I am posting this on a fan fiction site it is fan fiction... Meaning that it is based on someone else's work (JK Rowling's in this case)   
  
A/N: Sorry for the huge amount of raspberry cheesecake, if that bothered anyone, don't worry, it'll only be mentioned a few times from now on...  
  
Lily (a/n: yes, she is back in the picture now) couldn't quite bring herself to follow the Marauders any longer; she had been feeling guilty enough at joining them after Transfiguration. Instead, she sat with Sarah, who ignored her completely. Instead of listening to Professor Atidris Lily sat thinking about how she had almost yelled at James... maybe, she thought, I was being too hard on him, maybe, if he doesn't curse Snape anymore just for the sake of cursing him, then I'd be able to see him as the person I know he is... Her thoughts continued in this fashion for all of Divination...  
  
James was also thinking about their conversation, but instead of thinking about himself he was wondering is Sirius was ever going to be serious. James quickly decided that Sirius would become the most boring person to talk with if he was settled and calm so his thoughts dwelled upon how Lily had seemed concerned for Wormtail's welfare. He couldn't get off his mind how good-hearted Lily Evans is. His thoughts were completely interrupted by Professor Atidris asking Sirius to read his (James's) palms...   
  
Sirius: "Your life line ends very quickly, in the same place as your love line ends... but another very strong line on the far side of your hand, it looks like your life and love lines continue together after they both ended... only that doesn't happen, does it? Am I predicting an early death with your love," he paused to look at Lily, "but your child living on and being very influential? That's a bit much..."   
  
Professor Atidris: "Let me look at your hand, Mr. Potter!" after frowning over it for a while, "I believe you are right, Mr. Black... most unusual palms, Mr. Potter..."  
  
She thankfully left them alone after that.  
  
James: "I always didn't trust divination..."  
  
Sirius: "We can drop it after O.W.L.s"  
  
James: "Thank Gryffindor"  
  
Sirius: "And Slytherin"  
  
Remus: "Don't forget Ravenclaw"  
  
Sirius: "Or Hufflepuff..."  
  
James: "I get your point!"  
  
Remus: "And while you're at it thank Dumbledore."  
  
Sirius: "and..."  
  
James: "I'll just thank everyone"  
  
Sirius: "except..."  
  
James: "I give up!"  
  
Remus: "Come on, it can't be that hard to learn!"  
  
The three of them continued in this fashion until the bell rang for lunch. Grabbing their bags the trio hurried down to the Great Hall. They were happily surprised to see Peter, now free of bright purple fungi with orange boils in it that had covered his face, free of the twitching legs, arms and eye lids, and he appeared to be able to speak once again.  
  
Peter: "Sorry guys, I realized that you're right, the Dark Arts are well... dark..."  
  
The other three smiled at each other, thinking that they had saved their friend from making a big mistake, but they didn't know the conversation Peter had in the hospital wing...  
  
*flashback type thing... this happened early in the morning in the hospital wing*  
  
Snape: "You're awake."  
  
Peter: "Yes..."  
  
Snape: "Good, because I heard about your interest in the Dark Arts..."  
  
Peter: "Yes, I am interested in them..."  
  
Snape: "So... be the most helpful you can to the Dark Lord, pretend that your... friends... have kept you from joining the Dark Side. Then get the Dark Mark and you can be a spy... The Dark Lord would probably be most pleased with you spying for him, you being close to James, who is close to Dumbledore. You could be one of the most important Death Eaters... Your friends would never know, and the Dark Lord rewards his followers greatly, and punishes those who try to defy him..."  
  
Peter: "I wish to serve the... Dark Lord... he would welcome me?"  
  
Snape: "He would be thrilled by you joining us."  
  
Peter: "How do you know?"  
  
Snape: "I can guess... I am going to join them as soon as I am old enough. Anyone would be happy for a spy who has good connections close to their rival's strength..."  
  
Peter: "I will join..."  
  
Snape: "He will make you strong..." He left, leaving Peter to prepare to appear convinced that the Dark Side is bad.   
  
*end flashback, or whatever it is* 


	11. My Pet Peeves

DISCLAIMER: As I have been claiming, this is based on JK Rowling's books, I wouldn't be posting this on a fan fiction site if it was my own stuff...  
  
(A/N: THANK YOU Lady of Masbolle and Moshwina for reviewing!)   
  
*Near Easter time...*  
  
James sat in the last class before Easter break, History of Magic. He was trying to charm a piece of spare parchment into an origami crane like Lily had done on the train, but it wasn't working too well. He grimaced as it looked more like a dead fish than a crane. Behind him Lily was doing the same to entertain herself, but with skill than James. She had charmed many miniature cranes to fly and get stuck in James's hair. James, however, managed to charm one to fold itself right before the bell rang and didn't have time to make it fly anywhere, instead he turned to Lily.  
  
James: "For you" he handed it to her, she put on a big smile.  
  
Lily: "Thanks!"   
  
They had been getting along, both holding back almost afraid that they would scare the other away. Lily still refused to go out with James, but he decided to just accept her friendship, however cautious she was being.   
  
Sirius: "We're FREE"  
  
James: "Let's go start a party..."  
  
Lily: "Or we could always study for our O.W.L.s, they're coming up soon..."  
  
James: "Come on, Tig, one day, one night, it'll be fine, I'll study with you over break..."  
  
Lily: "I was joking! I'm definitely taking today off, but tomorrow is OWL study time..."  
  
Remus: "She's actually right, if we want good OWL grades we're going to have to stop fooling around..."  
  
James: "Come on, I'm not studying for Divination, that's not worth studying for, I don't need an OWL in that, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts aren't that hard... That leaves... Charms, which Lily can help me with, I hope, Care of Magical Creatures... that can't be too bad... and Herbology... And History of Magic... Do I need an OWL in that?"  
  
Sirius: "Stop being lazy..."  
  
Peter: "Will you help me with Transfiguration? I still can't manage to completely vanish my turtle..."  
  
James: "Lily could help you, she's good at it..."  
  
Lily: "No, you're better! Stop trying to get out of helping people!"  
  
James: "I'm not... wait... I am... OK, Wormtail."  
  
Remus: "If only I could convince you of things that easily..."  
  
Sirius: "Let's go to dinner..."  
  
The five of them sat together at dinner, happily laughing and talking together. They were torn between amusement and disgust when Snape ran in pursued by Peeves throwing gum in his hair.   
  
Peeves: "WASH YOUR HAIR!"  
  
Snape whimpered and dived until the Slytherin table, the Great Hall now all laughing. Peeves swooped over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Peeves: "James?"  
  
James: "Peeves?"  
  
Peeves: "Don't worry, sir, I won't get gum in your hair..."  
  
Lily: "what?"  
  
Remus: "He did a waddiwasi charm on him... it makes gum fly up the nose of the last one who touched it..."  
  
Lily: "That's a handy one... James, could you teach me the waddiwasi charm?"  
  
James: "Remus is actually better at it than I am..."  
  
Remus: "I am?"  
  
Sirius: "But Lily will be the best, she's the best Charms student in the year!"  
  
Lily: "I am?"  
  
James: "Yes! Have you seen your cranes? They're tiny and perfect, and your locomotion charms... I didn't even feel the twenty-six cranes you got in my hair..."  
  
Lily: "It was twenty-eight... there are two more behind your left ear..." James reached up, pulling them out of him hair.  
  
James: "Fine... you win..."  
  
Peeves: "Any other people who need gum in their hair, James? Snape's rather fun to taunt though..." Lily felt her anger rising...  
  
Lily: "YOU TOLD PEEVES TO TAUNT SNAPE? THAT'S SO MUCH LIKE YOU! YOU STOP CURSING HIM YOURSELF, I THOUGHT YOU HAD REFORMED! BUT YOU TOLD PEEVES TO TAUNT HIM INSTEAD! SO YOU'RE REALLY JUST AS GOOD AS DOING IT YOURSELF!!!" She stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
James: "I can't believe it..." He sadly looked at the two miniature cranes he held in his hand...  
  
Sirius: "Neither can I... it's so much like you to fall for the only girl who doesn't like you cursing Snape..."  
  
James: "Let's go study..." He looked so dejected that no one could think of anything to cheer him up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(a/n: Did you think they'd get along perfectly forever? PLEASE REVIEW!) 


	12. Pink Hair

DISCLAIMER: I claim not to claim JK Rowling's work, including characters, spells, settings, and anything else I have used that are hers...   
  
Sitting in front of the Gryffindor common room fire James doodled on a bit of parchment, his quill seeming to make lines on its own accord. He watched as he sketched an eye and started writing...  
  
`I thought we saw eye to eye,  
  
when we were dancing cheek to cheek.  
  
I thought that when you kissed me,  
  
your knees also grew weak.  
  
But now I see that was wrong,  
  
what will I do without you, Lily?  
  
Will you just laugh at me?  
  
Call my love for you silly?  
  
BUT WHAT IS LIFE WITHOUT YOU?  
  
You fool, James. You know it's YOUR FAULT. I laid my heart in front of her, what else can I do? I thought she would accept me for who I am, but I guess not...'  
  
James sighed, forcing his hand to stop pouring his thoughts out onto the parchment. He folded his arms on the table, burying his head in them. Before he realized what was happening he had tears running down his face.   
  
Suddenly a voice whispered "raspberry cheesecake" to him. Turning he saw Sirius.  
  
James: "I'm being silly again..."  
  
Sirius: "Better than being Dark..."  
  
James: "Not much..."  
  
Sirius: "Better a bit silly once in a while than not showing your feelings and getting such a cold heart from holding them in that you join the Dark Side..."  
  
James: "Thanks, Padfoot... not that it's possible to conceal my feelings with people I know so well around me..." Thankfully, he had stopped crying...  
  
Sirius: "Remember, you're always better being human than not showing your feelings..."  
  
James smiled: "I will... I'm actually wanting some food, want to raid the kitchens with me?"  
  
Sirius: "Of course!"  
  
James went to get his invisibility cloak and they made their way to the kitchens...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evans. Yes, her, the redheaded mudblood. She was laughing at me. Laughing! I can see Prince Potter and his little... cult... laughing, but Lily Evans? I thought she didn't hate me... Does she?  
  
Lily Evans, hating me?  
  
Something seems wrong, ever since she stuck up for me that one day... I had to call her a mudblood, didn't want Prince Potter and his Cult thinking I like her, but maybe she doesn't care that I did that... (a/n: yes, this IS Snape's rant...) It's very obvious that Prince Potter loves her... I'll find some way to use that against him... Too bad she doesn't like me, then I could make Prince Potter jealous... Silly girl. Ruining my plots...   
  
At least I got Pettigrew, the spineless fool, the Dark Lord will thank me, though, a spy... I think the gum left my hair pink... maybe I'll have to wash it...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sat on her bed after yelled at him, glaring at her journal. She had so far written a bunch of angry scribbles, but managed to begin to form coherent sentences:  
  
`James Potter fool. He is. I hate him. No. I don't hate him. I love him so much that I want him to be perfect... He's the only I expect to be perfect, the only one. The only one I love enough to want that for...'   
  
She sighed before continuing...  
  
`James Potter... He turned my world upside down. My loves and my hates were always clear, I never was in the middle in my opinions... But James Potter... his hazel eyes taunt me, they want me to be like him, to throw away the idea of perfect...   
  
I never laughed to much in my life as the times I talked with James and his friends... Sirius is really never serious, Remus has a humorous side that you'd never except in a werewolf, and Peter... he's a bit of a fool, but he's rather funny while he's a fool... And James... he's always laughing and enjoying life. I wish I was more like him... Only I really don't like his idea that being mediocre is acceptable...'  
  
She read over what she had written, feeling like she had taken her worries and transferred them to the paper, leaving her mind slightly clearer than it had been. She curled up in bed and whispered softy "I love you, James... someday I'll be able to stop hating the face you put forth to the world and love the inner side, the real you, that you showed me that night and in forbidden forest..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James lay in his bed, he was full to the point of being content, but not overly. He listened to Peter's soft snoring and the occasional grunts that Sirius made in his sleep. He had grown accustomed to his three dorm-mates after four years with them so that it was comforting to hear them. It had been a bit odd for him to fall asleep with people in the same room as him, but now he was comforted by knowing that he has people near him. He whispered to the dark room "I love you, Lily Evans, someday you will see, I'm not the fool you think I am..." 


	13. OWLs

DISCLAIMER/EXPLANATION: I don't claim to own anything! It's all JK Rowling's... especially in this chapter where I am actually using some of her word for word writing... Actually, all the dialogue that happens until further notice is hers...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the fifth year Gryffindors had so busy studying for O.W.L.s that they hardly had time to think, much less talk to each other. Whenever James encountered Lily she treated him with a cold indifference that stung more than anger or ignoring him would. The first few days of O.W.L.s were pressured, intense, and both easier and more difficult than anyone expected.   
  
In Defense Against the Dark Arts theory James spent the last few minutes doodling a Snitch like the one he had in his pocket, and Lily's initials.   
  
After the exams James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked down to the lake. Sirius and James exchanged confidences that they would get outstanding in the paper. James pulled out the Snitch he had stolen and began letting it fly just to the edge of his reach before catching it; Peter watched him in awe. Remus ignored them and started studying for Transfiguration. Sirius looked bored and uninterested, but James knew that he really was trying to look good for the girls by the lakeside.   
  
Sirius finally, tired of Peter's cheering for James, told him to stop playing with the Snitch.   
  
Sirius: "I'm bored. Wish it was full moon"  
  
Remus: "You might. We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me... Here"   
  
Sirius: "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all"  
  
James: "This'll liven you up, Padfoot. Look who is it..." Sirius turned to look at who James had seen.  
  
Sirius: "Excellent. Snivellus."  
  
Snape, immediately tried to go hide from them when James and Sirius stood up. Lupin tried to ignore them, looking rather disapproving, while Peter looked rather excited. James smirked at Sirius before speaking.  
  
James: "All right, Snivellus?"  
  
Snape tried pull out his wand, but James was too fast for him.  
  
James: "Expelliarmus!"   
  
Snape's wand flew from its owner, landing behind him, quickly followed by Snape, but he was caught about halfway to it by a shout of "Impedimenta!" from Sirius.  
  
James: "How'd the exam go, Snivelly?"  
  
Sirius: "I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."  
  
Snape: "You – wait. You – wait..."  
  
Sirius: "Wait for what? What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"  
  
Snape, who was now livid, let his mouth say whatever it wanted to, which turned out to be a combination of hexes and swearwords, neither of which did any harm to anyone because his wand was currently ten feet away.   
  
James: "Wash out your mouth. Scourgify!"  
  
Snape's mouth started frothing pink soap...   
  
Lily, meanwhile, had been watching, but with the last curse her cold indifferent rage she had felt towards James turned into white hot anger.   
  
Lily: "Leave him ALONE!"  
  
James's heart sank as he saw Lily looking at him with obvious rage, knowing that calling her Lily would make her more angry he tried to avoid saying anything about Snape.  
  
James: "All right, Evans?"  
  
Lily looked at James like he was some sort of disgusting creature.   
  
Lily: "Leave him alone. What's he done to you?"  
  
James already had answered this for her once, he remember that occasion very well. He decided to tell her the conclusion that they had come to last time...  
  
James: "Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."  
  
Lily: "You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."  
  
James couldn't believe her, he had been reminding her that he hated the fact that someone who was so involved in the Dark Arts would exist near him. He decided to take a different way of talking to her.  
  
James: "I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on... Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."   
  
Lily looked at him, not believing her ears. There was no way she would ever go out with someone for a reason like that!  
  
Lily: "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."  
  
Sirius caught James's eye, looking sympathetic.  
  
Sirius: "Bad luck, Prongs. OY!" he had caught sight, a moment too late, of Snape, having managed to reach him wand, aiming it straight at James. A flash of light later James's face was splattering his robes in blood. James, with as much dignity as he could muster, waved his wand, and with a flash of light Snape was hanging upside down in the air. Lily couldn't help it, she almost smiled at James's quick thinking, but she quickly tried to appear angry again.  
  
Lily: "Let him down!"  
  
James: "Certainly." Snape fell in a heap on the ground, as he raised his wand he was stopped by Sirius yelled "Locomotor mortis!"   
  
Lily: "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She pulled out her wand, almost enjoying having power of James Potter...  
  
James: "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you."  
  
Lily: "Take the curse off him, then!"  
  
James quickly muttered the countercurse, allowing Snape to get up again.  
  
James: "There you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"  
  
Snape: "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"  
  
Lily suddenly was upset with Snape more than James.   
  
Lily: "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."  
  
James: "Apologize to Evans!" he pointed his wand at him. Lily, now angry at the pair of them, shouted at him.  
  
Lily: "I don't want you to make him apologize. You're as bad as he is..."  
  
James: "What? I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!"  
  
Lily: "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Turning, she left.  
  
James: "Evans! Hey, EVANS!" She ignored him. James, now feeling very hurt, tried to look like it wasn't important that she had just brutally rejected him.  
  
James: "What is it with her?"  
  
Sirius: "Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate." James turned all of his anger at himself at Snape.  
  
James: "Right, right —" With another flash of light Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.   
  
James: "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"  
  
(a/n: Dialogue from book is now OVER. Hooray! That part is now finished... I hope that they weren't/are OOC...)  
  
He flicked his wand, smirking as Snape's underpants slipped to a few inches from revealing him. James turned to Sirius.  
  
James: "To remove or not to remove... that is the question..."  
  
Remus: "Prongs, no."  
  
James: "Why not?"  
  
Remus: "Think what Lily Evans will think..."  
  
Sirius: "Moony's right, if you ever want her to go out with you, you will have to start acting more like her ideal, non-conceited version of you..."  
  
James: "Fine..." But before he let Snape out of the air he charmed his wand to fly into a nearby tree and lodge itself near the top. Casually he removed the spell on Snape and left, heading for the Gryffindor tower.   
  
They went through the practical examinations with very little problem. James, Sirius and Remus were pretty certain that they would get Outstanding, but Peter had messed up on several spells. James, after his exam, decided to go outside because most people were avoiding the strong winds. James had definitely had more than enough showing off for that day, and he thought, for his life.   
  
He walked to just far enough from the Hogwarts Castle that the full brunt of the wind hit him. Shaking his head slightly to remove a few strands of hair from his face he closed his eyes. James relished the feeling of the wind caressing his face and neck; running its fingers through his hair. He let a small, content smile spread over his face. James leaned forward into the wind slightly as he spread his arms, laughing quietly to himself. Then he started spinning around in circles, occasionally jumping up and letting the wind swoop around him.   
  
James: "I LOVE THIS!"  
  
He didn't care that he was acting like a fool, the wind was one of the only things that made him feel free. He finally fell onto the lawn, talking softly to himself.  
  
James: "Why don't other people embrace the wind? Do they just see it as an element to be avoided, like the rain? The wind..." He stood up, ran a hand through his already messy hair, and went back up to the Gryffindor tower, feeling content with himself. 


	14. Pink Fluffy Bunnies

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter, don't we all? But, sadly, I didn't think of it so I am stuck writing fan fiction...  
  
James walked into the Hogwarts Castle, still laughing to himself. Unfortunately, he passed the caretaker's cat, Annabelle, who went off in search of her master. James spent a full minute wondering what he had done wrong before she appeared with Filch in tow.   
  
Filch: "Out with it! What did you do?" James only appeared more amused.  
  
James: "Nothing..."  
  
Filch: "That's what they ALL say, it's to the Head's office with you..."  
  
James: "But I didn't do anything!"  
  
Filch: "Save your breath..."  
  
James sighed, trying to keep from laughing at Filch. This time he hadn't done anything. Approaching the gargoyle that concealed the entrance to Dumbledore's office Filth stopped.  
  
Filch: "Sugar quill."  
  
They went up to his office door, Filch's smirk becoming more and more pronounced and James feeling more and more uneasy...   
  
Dumbledore: "Come in..." They entered.  
  
Filch: "This young... vagabond... was found entering the castle and smirking in a very guilty way..."  
  
Dumbledore: "That will be enough, Argus, I will deal with him. You may continue with your care taking duties." He left. "James? What did you do?"  
  
James: "Honestly, Professor, I didn't do anything this time. I was feeling rather... depressive I guess, and so I went outside and ran around and was feeling better..."  
  
Dumbledore: "Oh? You ran around outside?"  
  
James: "Yes... It's a passion of mine... The wind. I like just being in it. I feel like it's transferring some of its power to me..."  
  
Dumbledore: "Fascinating, I feel the same about the sea..."  
  
James: "Really, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore: "Yes. And James, I would like to say that I was very please that you did not remove young Mr. Snape's underpants earlier today..."  
  
James: "You knew about that? Please, sir, if you could, don't give me the lecture on being conceited? I've already gotten that from Li-Evans..."  
  
Dumbledore: "I believe in allowing young people to sort out their differences as much as possible among themselves. If I am always intervening now you will never learn to take care of yourself later in life..."  
  
James: "Thank you, sir."  
  
Dumbledore: "I have faith in you two, both of you are remarkable students... You may go. And good luck on your O.W.L.s."  
  
James turned to leave, and as just before he left he thought he heard a soft voice say "She does not hate you..."  
  
James left with his mind whirling, Dumbledore had not lectured, or even been visibly upset with him. James was slightly disconcerted by Dumbledore knowing what went on earlier that day, but did not seem to care.   
  
He was greeting in the Gryffindor common room by Sirius and Remus, both of whom looked very relieved to see him.  
  
Remus: "I heard that Annabelle and Filch took you to Dumbledore's office for blow holes in the castle...?" James laughed.  
  
James: "Blowing holes in the castle? Without you two?"  
  
Sirius: "Then why were you so late?"  
  
James: "I was outside... Annabelle and Filch thought I looked rather suspicious and took me to Dumbledore's office..."  
  
Remus: "But what did you do?"  
  
James: "nothing! Dumbledore believed me..."  
  
Sirius: "You didn't do anything? That's stretching it..."  
  
James: "Seriously... I haven't played any pranks since... well, yesterday we did enchant Sarah's Defense book to scream at her shrilly, and luckily, we managed to make it so only she could hear it. That was very funny... I haven't done anything today!"  
  
Remus: "Unless you count the whole Snape thing..."  
  
Sirius: "That doesn't count..."  
  
James: "Let's make the Slytherins' food to make them all turn into fluffy pink bunnies..."  
  
Sirius: "You can do that?"  
  
James: "No... but I'll learn..."  
  
Remus: "Let's study for our last O.W.L., Herbology!"  
  
James: "Yuck..."  
  
Sirius: "It could be worse, James."  
  
James: "I don't NEED an OWL in that though... I'm going to study in the library, is that OK with you?"  
  
Sirius: "I'll join you... you too, Remus?"  
  
Remus: "I've got my books here, I'll wait until Peter finishes with his exam and study with him."  
  
They walked to the library smirking.   
  
James: "Are you going to study?"  
  
Sirius: "Of course!"  
  
James: "what?"  
  
Sirius: "We'll have to study if we can learn to turn the Slytherins into fluffy bunnies... right?"  
  
James: "You don't think it's a stupid idea?"  
  
Sirius: "It'll be easy... find a potion or spell that works, give it to the house elves to put in the Slytherins' food and appear innocent!"  
  
James: "Too easy..."  
  
Sirius: "Except for the appear innocent part..."  
  
James: "We take acting class..."  
  
Sirius: "We do?"  
  
James: "Divination?"  
  
Sirius: "I should have payed better attention..."  
  
James: "Whatever... Transfiguration books?"  
  
Sirius: "Probably..."  
  
They flipped through the books, occasionally showing a passage to each other. Finally Sirius found something, he read aloud to James.  
  
Sirius: "This simple spell makes a food item transform the eater into an animal. And then it goes on to describe the effects of it as various animals... horse... snake... hawk... rabbit... pig... Rabbit or pig?"  
  
James: "Fluffy pink bunny!"  
  
Sirius: "Ok... It says the effects last for ten minutes... who's testing this?"  
  
James: "We are."  
  
Sirius: "Can't wait..." James pulled out a cookie from his pocket.   
  
James: "pink fluffy bunny transfigurous" It glowed pink for a moment, James broke it in half.  
  
Sirius: "Eat it hear or in the dormitory?"  
  
James: "Dormitory." They walked back, trying not to appear to happy with themselves. When they reached the common room they went to their dormitory together.   
  
James: "My fault if it doesn't work..."  
  
Sirius: "My fault for trusting your transfiguration work, which is the best in the school..."  
  
James: "On three? One... two... three..." They both ate their half of a cookie. Within seconds they were both looking at a very pink, very fluffy rabbit where the other had sat. When they both transformed back they were both laughing.  
  
James: "Ready to try it on some Slytherins?"  
  
Sirius: "I can imagine it... a table full of pink and fluffy Slytherins..."  
  
James: "Should we go talk to the house elves?"  
  
Sirius: "Yes! Maybe at dinner?"  
  
James: "Good plan..."  
  
They ran back out the common room. They entered the kitchens and, like always, were greeted enthusiastically by the house elves.   
  
House elf 1: "Greeting sirs! How can we help you?"  
  
James: "Well... we would like to ask you a favor..."   
  
House elf 1: "What sirs?"  
  
Sirius: "We'd like to transfigure the Slytherins' food... nothing bad, just a prank, no one will blame you..."  
  
House elf 1: "I guess so sirs... as long as it does not hurt them!"  
  
James: "It won't, don't worry..."  
  
House elf 2: "Their table is that one" she pointed to one in the corner. "Any food on it you can transfigure..."  
  
James and Sirius both started transfiguring it... Just random things, a flask of pumpkin juice, a pudding, whatever they felt like transfiguring...  
  
James: "Could you elves not mention that we were here, please?"  
  
House elf 1: "We will keep your secret, sirs!"  
  
Sirius: "You are the most wonderful house elves I've ever met... best cooks too."  
  
House elf 2: "Thank you, sir!" and she burst into pleased tears.  
  
James and Sirius both went up to dinner then, a little earlier than usual, but they were hungry after seeing all of the food. They sat facing the Slytherin table... 


	15. Daddy! aka Remus

DISCLAIMER: If you like deceiving yourself into thinking that I am JK Rowling you can... Unfortunately, I am not. I am just a stupid person "borrowing" her characters... I don't own it/them!! By the way, the pink fluffy bunny thing is inspired by Rowling's canary creams...  
  
James and Sirius were soon joined by Remus and Peter.  
  
Remus: "Where'd you go?"  
  
James: "Dinner..."  
  
Peter: "Like we should have!"  
  
Remus: "We're here now..."  
  
Sirius: "Let's eat..."  
  
The Great Hall was about half filled with half the Slytherin table vanished... or so it appeared. The Great Hall soon erupted with laughter as they realized that the Slytherins were really pink, fluffy bunnies.   
  
Remus: "...you?" James and Sirius smirked and nodded slightly.  
  
Remus: "Impressive..."  
  
James: "Easy spell really... We'll discuss it later..."  
  
Peter: "I am very glad you are my friends!"  
  
Sirius: "That's your motivation for being our friend? At least you're being good for the wrong reason..."  
  
Peter felt uneasy, if they knew that he was thinking of spying... but he reminded himself that it would be just as bad with the Dark Lord mad at him...   
  
James was ignoring the Great Hall except for a certain green-eyed redhead who was sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor table. He vaguely heard Sirius talking in the background, but was unable to hear very many words... (a/n: the following is what James heard, it isn't supposed to make much sense...)  
  
Sirius: "Ja... vans... ign... aga... nder... e... ame... in... ere..." James was brought out of his reverent admiration of Lily by being almost thrown onto the floor.   
  
James: "Wha?"  
  
Sirius: "I said your name fourteen times, I threw twelve food items at you eight of which got caught in your hair, and then I said Lily Evans nine times... Remus finally almost pushed you onto the floor..."  
  
Remus: "His idea!"  
  
James: "Bickering best friends..."  
  
Sirius: "Back to what I saw saying before Miss Veela-Wanna-be walked in... Did you see the Slytherin table?"  
  
James: "What about it...?"  
  
Remus: "Hospital wing?"  
  
Sirius: "Good idea..."  
  
James: "Seriously... what happened?"  
  
Remus: "James. Potter. They. Turned. Into. Pink. Fluffy. Bunnies."  
  
James: "How'd that happen?" Sirius knelt on the floor, clasping his hands as if praying.  
  
Sirius: "Dear God, if you feel like listening to me just this one: Please grant James some sanity and a better memory..."  
  
James: "Thanks..."  
  
Remus: "Seriously... James, what should we turn them into next?"  
  
Sirius: "Gorillas... no, they're already that..."  
  
James: "We did this?"  
  
Sirius: "James Potter. Stop it."  
  
James: "Yes, Daddy..."  
  
Sirius: "No. Big Brother..."  
  
James: "Big Brother?"  
  
Sirius: "ARE YOU ON CRACK?"  
  
James: "No..."  
  
Sirius: "Good, I thought you'd share if you were..."  
  
Remus: "As a prefect as demand that you snap out of your... altered... state immediately."  
  
James: "Can I call iyou/i Daddy?"  
  
Remus: "No."  
  
James: "Spoilsport."  
  
Sirius: "Moony? Hospital wing?"  
  
Remus: "We better..."  
  
James: "We're going on a FIELD TRIP?"  
  
Remus: "Of a sort..."  
  
James: "I'm so excited! Where are we going... Daddy?"  
  
Sirius: "Surprise, come on..."  
  
James: "I love surprises!" Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. They were definitely used to a more mature James than this one. They took him to Madam Pomfry, who immediately diagnosed the problem.  
  
Madam Pomfry: "Mind boggling potion... Mixed with his dinner I suppose... very advanced potion... Usually effects appear when drinker has experienced trauma, or something that links his mind to a past trauma... anything you can think of?"  
  
Sirius: "He was the only one crazy enough to eat that burnt fish stuff..."  
  
Remus: "He saw Lily Evans, they had a row earlier today..."  
  
Sirius: "He has an inner struggle about her. He wants to be perfect like she wants him to be, but he doesn't want to change for her... rather disgusted with himself either way..."  
  
Madam Pomfry: "Poor dear... I'll have him fixed up my morning..."  
  
James: "Are we going to have a sleep over?"  
  
Madam Pomfry: "No, dear, but you're going to sleep here special with me. I've got some good potion for you drink... very yummy."  
  
James: "Can I have some? Please?" Remus and Sirius left, very relieved to leave James, knowing that he would be better. Unfortunately, the two Gryffindors were met by (as is inevitable in this situation) Severus Snape...  
  
Snape: "Potter enjoying his... 'mind boggled'ness?"   
  
Sirius: "did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
Snape: "Me? Say something...?"   
  
Remus and Sirius both hit him with spells, and left him lying outside the hospital wing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/n: sorry, I need a new chapter, this one will be too crazy if I don't start a new one) 


	16. Strawberry Cheesecake

DISCLAIMER: I claim that I have been claiming that I don't claim JK Rowling's work... meaning that it is HERS not mine... as much as I wish it was... I don't own it... I did create Sarah though... and Erika with a `k' but I don't think she's in this chapter...  
  
Lily sat in her bed that night. She knew she had to sleep for her last OWL, but her mind was too caught up in the day's events...  
  
*flashback of earlier that day, starting right after their practical exams*  
  
Sarah: "Just leave him a note... then talk to him... he won't care that you yelled at him, it doesn't matter... If you love him tell him and he'll forgive you..."  
  
Lily: "But what if he doesn't?"  
  
Sarah: "You don't know if you don't try..."  
  
Lily: "fine... what do I say to him?"  
  
Sarah: "Tell him you want to talk to him before dinner... he'll meet you and then just tell him that you love him..."  
  
Lily: "Do I love him?"  
  
Sarah: "I can't believe you!" She stormed out.  
  
Lily looked at the parchment she held in her hand. She had written in her small precise writing:  
  
`James - Can you meet me twenty minutes before dinner in the entrance hall? I need to talk with you. -Lily'  
  
She walked into the boy's dormitory and left it on James's pillow. She was tempted to stay, to experience the world where he slept, but she left, going to study for Herbology.   
  
Lily was very thankful that she had left, before just as she sat down James and Sirius ran into their dormitory, both looking rather pleased with themselves. Smiling to herself she turned back to her books. She got in ten minutes of studying before James and Sirius ran back out of the common room. She wondered what they had been doing, neither of them looked that happy unless they were going to play some prank... She sighed and continued studying before it was time for her to go meet James.   
  
Lily walked to the entrance hall and waited... and waited... When she was finally late for dinner she walked into the Great Hall wondering where James had gotten to... She froze when she was him sitting with Remus, Peter and Sirius, laughing with them.   
  
Lily sat down, using all of her self-control to keep from going over and screaming at James... He went to his dormitory, he just have gotten her note... She was so busy trying to find an excuse not to hate him that she didn't notice when Sirius and Remus escorted him out to the hospital wing.   
  
Lily left dinner early, she tried to study, but when that didn't work she tried to sleep...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was allowed to leave the hospital wing for breakfast. He was so early that the only other Gryffindor was Lily, who was being very cold to him.  
  
Lily: "So now you decide to show up..."  
  
James: "I'm sorry, I was in the hospital wing..."  
  
Lily: "No. You were at dinner."  
  
James: "But I left during dinner to go to the hospital wing."  
  
Lily: "Why?"  
  
James: "Someone put a mind boggling potion in the stuff that looked like burnt fish..."  
  
Lily: "I missed it, would have been rather entertaining..."  
  
James: "Too busy watching the fluffy pink bunnies?"  
  
Lily: "What are you talking about?"  
  
James: "I saw you at dinner last night. Don't tell me..."  
  
Lily: "Whatever. I'm leaving." She stomped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The herbology exam went well for the James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily. They all were very confident on passing... After the exam Lily stayed outside with Sarah and the other four went inside.   
  
James: "I have some food hidden under my mattress..."  
  
Sirius: "Anything good?"  
  
James: "Just Honeydukes stuff..."  
  
Sirius: "Nice... should we...?" they other four understood the unfinished question.  
  
Remus: "the house elves could provide...?"  
  
Sirius: "How old is your food?"  
  
James: "Freshness spell..."  
  
James went to his bed to retrieve the sweets, but suddenly stopped...  
  
Sirius: "What's wrong? Mouse got to it all?"  
  
James: "Lily... letter... stupid..."  
  
Remus: "She's stupid?"  
  
James: "me... stupid..."  
  
Sirius: "James. It's OK..."  
  
James: "do you not understand? She wanted to talk to me before dinner! I didn't show up! She's mad at me..."  
  
Remus: "Explain it to her. She can't get anymore upset, can she?"  
  
James: "You never know with her..."  
  
Sirius: "Prongs, you will never know unless you try it..."  
  
James: "Ok, fine, you guys win. I'll go talk to her, get rejected, but it'll be good because if I don't I'll just mope... and on the slight chance that she doesn't hate me I'll be happy..."  
  
Sirius: "always the optimist..."  
  
James: "I'm having emotional trauma here!"  
  
Remus: "We know... We're very sympathetic..."  
  
James: "Whatever."  
  
James, very uncharacteristically, had forgotten the party they were planning. Instead, he went to bed.   
  
The rest of the year went by quickly for the Gryffindors. James and Lily were ignoring each other at the End of Term feast...  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, true to form, were sitting in the center of the Gryffindor table, laughing among themselves. Scratch that, Peter was laughing at James and Sirius, Remus was thinking and laughing and James and Sirius were laughing at themselves...   
  
When the desserts appeared Sirius and James both helped themselves to large pieces of the pink cheesecake. They both each took a small piece at the same time...  
  
Sirius: "Strawberry?!"  
  
James: "You mean you didn't put some spell on it to turn my raspberry cheesecake into strawberry?"  
  
Sirius: "James. Do you honestly think I'd do that?"  
  
James: "You never know, Mark... you need a better nickname; Padfoot is good, but I'm tired of it and Mark... How about Snuffles?"  
  
Sirius: "Snuffles?"  
  
James: "Sure, that's your name until you can think of another one..."  
  
Sirius: "Thanks..."  
  
Remus: "He's Snuffles?"  
  
James: "Yes."  
  
Sirius: "No."  
  
Remus: "Yes. You're outvoted, Snuffles"  
  
Sirius: "I'm a Black? My vote counts for three?"  
  
Remus: "Nope. I'm a prefect, my vote counts for two..."  
  
Sirius: "That makes us even?"  
  
James: "Wormtail?"  
  
Peter: "I think Snuffles is a good name for you..."  
  
Remus: "You're outvoted..."  
  
Sirius: "Fine..."  
  
James: "Want some more strawberry cheesecake, Snuffles?"  
  
Sirius: "No..."  
  
The rest of the feast continued in this way, Lily was sitting at the end of the table resolutely ignoring them.   
  
Lily managed to avoid James until they got off the train to go home for the summer...  
  
James: "Lily? Can I talk to you?"  
  
Lily: "If you really want to..."  
  
James: "Lily... I..." but he was interrupted by his parents seeing him.  
  
Mr. Potter: "James!"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "You grew, dear." James was forced to put on a happy face for them.  
  
James: "Hi Mum and Dad." Lily left, seeing that he was too busy answering his parents' questions to talk to her.  
  
Mr. Potter: "Have a good year?"  
  
James: "It was alright..."  
  
Mrs. Potter: "O.W.L.s went fine?"  
  
James: "For the most part."  
  
Sirius: "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Potter?"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Yes?"  
  
Sirius: "You know that my family is rather... has different beliefs about wizarding blood, right?"  
  
Mr. Potter: "Yes."  
  
Sirius: "I was just wondering if I could have to option, that if my family drives me too crazy, to come and visit you?"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "You're always welcome at our house."  
  
James: "We can practice Quidditch together..."  
  
Mr. Potter: "Any of James's friends are welcome." Sirius beamed at them before going off with his own parents for the summer... 


	17. Ode To Green by James

DISCLAIMER: This is fanfic, based on JK Rowling's books, and however much I wish I could have come up with it, it's still hers...  
  
A/N: OK, summertime... this will be fun to write, I'll see how many cheesy sitting at a window crying scenes I can get... and stupid pranks, that'll be fun this chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius rubbed his eyes. It was a week into summer vacation and he still was waking up at ungodly early hours. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, 10:49 AM it read.   
  
Sirius: "It's before lunch... maybe I'll go back to sleep..."   
  
He was almost asleep again when his younger brother, Regulus, banged on his door.  
  
Regulus: "Mum says get up NOW!"  
  
Sirius: "I'm up... Give me fifteen minutes for a shower?"  
  
Regulus: "I'll tell Mum you've finally decided to uphold the Black name and stop looking scruffy all the time."  
  
Sirius grunted in reply, he hated waking up on summer mornings. He didn't mind school because he could deal with the people there, but in his family of early risers he wanted to sleep until past lunch. `Maybe I'll become nocturnal' he thought.  
  
After standing under a stream of icy water in an attempt to wake up Sirius went downstairs.   
  
Mrs. Black: "Good to see you're FINALLY up!"  
  
Regulus: "I've been up since before 6."  
  
Mrs. Black: "You would be more like Regulus!"  
  
Sirius looked from her, to his brother, to his father, his anger rising. He saw his family, all being Blacks, physically looking like him. His mother's teeth were yellow, her skin was taunt, and her hair no longer shiny, but she, like her husband, had reminiscent good looks. Regulus, named after a star like him, had the same dark hair and dark eyes, but his face was thin and he carried himself like a pompous mayor. In Sirius's mind they were all just mayors of small towns who were acting like they were kings.   
  
He turned and went back upstairs. He hadn't unpacked from Hogwarts and it only took him a few minutes to throw his belongings from his room into his trunk. He went back downstairs with his trunk.  
  
Sirius: "I will NOT put up with this family any LONGER!"  
  
Mrs. Black: "Oh?"  
  
Sirius: "GOOD BYE!!"  
  
He went outside into a side alley. Checking that no Muggles were around he threw his want out.   
  
BANG!  
  
A violently purple triple deck bus appeared.  
  
Conductor: "Welcome to the Knight Bus..."  
  
Sirius: "Yeah... whatever... can you take me to Mr and Mrs Potter's house?"  
  
Conductor: "That'll be eleven sickles..."  
  
Sirius was thankful he had remembered to bring money; it would have been very embarrassing going back to his house and trying to explain that he needed money to run away properly.  
  
He was the only passenger on the bright Saturday morning and with a BANG and a jerk the bus stopped in front of a large house with a well kept front lawn, but promise of a messy wizard garden in the back.  
  
Conductor: "Here you go."  
  
Sirius: "Thanks..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Potter sat up in his room doing what he had been doing all vacation, brooding. (A/n: guess who about?) He had thrown his entire wardrobe, books, and anything else all over the floor. He was about to continue making origami cranes when he heard his mum.  
  
Mrs. Potter: "James? Can you come down for a moment?"  
  
James: "Fine..."  
  
He walked out of his room into the hall, down the stairs, through the living room, and into the entrance hall. He smiled broadly when he say Sirius standing talking to his mum.  
  
James: "Padfoot!"  
  
Sirius: "Prongs!"  
  
James: "What are you doing in my house?"  
  
Sirius: "I was... well... if it's alright with your mum and dad of course, stay with you for the rest of the holidays?"  
  
James: "Mum?"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "I've always thought of you like a second son, Sirius, of course you can stay here."  
  
James: "Why did you leave?"  
  
Sirius: "I couldn't stand my family one second longer. I was about to blow up from their pompous I-am-better-than-everyone attitudes..."  
  
James: "Even, what's his name, your brother?"  
  
Sirius: "Regulus? He's my mum's lapdog, if you'll excuse the phrase."  
  
James: "We can practice Quidditch together!"  
  
Sirius: "And finish our homework"  
  
James: "Homework? It's the FIRST WEEK OF BREAK!?"  
  
Sirius: "...and?"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "We have a nice guest room if you want it, Sirius."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other for a moment.  
  
James: "It's alright, you'll be happy sleeping in your own room, Snuffles..."  
  
Sirius: "Snuffles?!?"  
  
James: "Sure, unless you prefer Mark..."  
  
Sirius: "Sometimes I think I do..."  
  
James: "But Snuffles reminds me of a big black dog... it goes with Sirius..."  
  
Sirius: "Padfoot would too..."  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Boys, no bickering or you'll have to wash dishes, no magic of course, both of you are underage..."  
  
James: "Not the dishes!"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Have you had lunch, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius: "Not breakfast either, Mrs. Potter..."  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Poor dear, why don't you go put stuff in the guest room, James will show you where it is, I'll get lunch ready."  
  
Sirius: "Food..."  
  
James: "Mum? Can you teach me how to make raspberry cheesecake sometime?"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "If you get enough O.W.L.s..."  
  
James: "We're getting results soon, aren't we?"  
  
Sirius: "Next week I think..."  
  
James: "I'm dying of suspense..."  
  
Sirius: "Can you show me the guest room now? I'd like to throw my trunk into it..."  
  
James: "Come on... The best one, Mum?"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Of course, dear, you couldn't expect Sirius to sleep on in the attic or something, do you?"  
  
James: "Just checking..."  
  
Sirius was looking around James's house in envy, he had seen the Potter's second house in Godric's Hollow, but this one was amazing him. The Potters had plenty of gold, just like his family, but they went for light cheerful decor instead of dark and dark and more dark. James caught Sirius looking around.  
  
James: "You're going to love the guest room, you get your own bathroom, giant bed, fourteen pillows..." James paused, he had forgotten about the pillow he enchanted the first day back at his house. It would viciously attack anyone who fell asleep in the bed, but the moment he or she woke up it would appear normal, only it hadn't been tested it, he was waiting for an unsuspecting guest.   
  
Sirius: "Compared to my cupboard under the stairs at home?"  
  
James: "You mean you've been promoted from the unheated doghouse in the courtyard?"  
  
Sirius: "I think so..."  
  
James: "Are you going back?"  
  
Sirius: "Going BACK? To what? My family? They'll just throw me out... if I was stupid enough to want to show up I wouldn't have left. They have my brother, Regulus, the fool, to carry on the Black name... actually, I would too, but he'll inherit and I'll work for my money like a real wizard!"  
  
James: "No more lazing about?"  
  
Sirius: "I've still got two years to be lazy..."  
  
They reached a very odd appearing staircase, it had no stairs after the first large one. Sirius looked at James who smiled and stepped onto the stair.  
  
James: "Get on... good. Best Guest Room." the stairs, or stair, smoothly slid upwards, bypassing two landings and stopping level with a third one. "Thank you." The two of them stepped off with Sirius's trunk.  
  
Sirius: "What was that about?"  
  
James: "Convenience? Can you imagine climbing three flights of stairs with that trunk? This way you can be lazy... I think my great-great-grandfather started it, he didn't like apparating much and still wanted to be lazy..."  
  
Sirius: "Who's being lazy now?" James flunk his arms out, pointing to his house.  
  
James: "I have all this! And the second house my mum and dad have promised me once I get married, assuming they like my wife, so I'm set for a while..."  
  
Sirius: "Have they met Lily yet?" James voiced a doubt that had been haunting him since the end of term  
  
James: "Since she won't talk to me there's little chance that they'll have to..."  
  
Sirius: "She'll come around, no one yet has resisted your charms..."  
  
James: "Except for the only one I want to not resist them..." They walked into a room with two big floor to ceiling windows, a king size bed, lights that magically turned on when it got dark, but went off when you wanted to sleep, walls of an iridescent yellow that seemed to give off their own light, a large chair by the windows, and a big oak door leading to another room.  
  
James: "The door leads to the bathroom, the lights are on or off depending on what you want them to do, the walls are not glow in the dark, the chair will make you want to sit in it for hours once you try it once, and the bed has a charm on it so you won't get lost..."  
  
Sirius: "It's so... light, I've never lived in a room, other than the dormitories, that was no decorated in blacks, serpent greens and silver."  
  
James: "My room is two down on the left across the hall..."  
  
Sirius: "Can I see it? I've only visited you at your other house..."  
  
James: "It currently is the messiest it has ever been, but sure, why not..."  
  
They walked down to it, and James opened a door. Sirius first noticed the robes, books, and what looked like everything James has ever owned, strewn about the floor. His attention was then drawn to the walls, a dark green, reminding him strongly of Lily's eyes, his own queen size bed was covered in a comforter in forest colors. He had a large bank of windows with a window seat under them.   
  
Sirius: "Now I'm really jealous..."  
  
James: "You can stay here with me if you like..."  
  
Sirius: "Your mum wouldn't like it, besides, I like the guest room, but I'm jealous because you've lived in this wonderful house, slept in this room, and had parents who you can talk to without wanted to strangle them, or curse them so they can't think straight for weeks... On second thought, my parents can't think straight anyways, maybe if I cursed them it would help?"  
  
James: "Next year you can legally do that..."  
  
Sirius: "We're going to be seventeen..."  
  
James: "Legal..."  
  
Sirius: "Yeah... Do you know what your room reminds me of?"  
  
James: "Hagrid's hut when he's in a bad mood?"  
  
Sirius: "No, the colors remind me of Lily's eyes..."  
  
James: "I just have this thing about the color green..."  
  
Sirius: "You're not that good at herbology or anything..."  
  
James: "Not plants. Just green. Green potions, green light... If I could chose the way I die it would be something green... a green poison, a disease that turns you green, killed by someone with green eyes, a spell with green light..."  
  
Sirius: "Don't say that! Do you know the killing spell looks like?"  
  
James: "No, do you?"  
  
Sirius: "My mum told me about it... green light and a foreboding feeling..."  
  
James: "I'm serious though... Or I'll die of old age in a bed with a green quilt..."  
  
Sirius: "Sounds better..."  
  
James: "I also like traveling my Floo powder... green flames..."  
  
Sirius: "Let's go down the lunch..."  
  
They descended into the cheery kitchen where Mrs. Potter was just putting the food onto the table.  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Perfect timing boys! Your father should be home in minutes..."  
  
At that moment a man with black hair, not as messy as James's, deep blue eyes with slight wrinkles around them apparated into the kitchen, Sirius knew him as James's father.  
  
Mr. Potter: "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius: "Greetings, sir, I've disowned my family and your wife and son have agreed to let me stay with you, assuming it is alright with you, of course?"  
  
Mr. Potter: "You're always welcome here, Sirius, James needs some friends his own age around or he'll start setting traps for everyone around the house..."  
  
Sirius: "Thank you very much, sir, I really appreciate your family's kindness. If I'm ever in a situation to return to favor to you, your family, or friends I will do so without a second though."  
  
Mrs. Potter: "You're such a gentleman, Sirius... If it eases your conscience any, your debt is already paid by being James's friend. It has soothed us greatly knowing that he has someone at school to turn to if he needs them..."  
  
James: "Mum!"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Sorry, dear, we do worry about you..."  
  
James: "I'm sixteen, Mum. Sirius has definitely helped me plenty in school, and me him... besides, it's fun having a friend here... who else will set off all of my traps I've set up all over the house?"  
  
Sirius: "Padfootly?"  
  
James: "No, Snufflesly..."  
  
Sirius: "Markly...?"  
  
James: "Snufflesly!!"  
  
Mr. Potter: "No arguing, boys, the food is getting cold... But I personally like Snufflesly the best..."  
  
Sirius groaned and was trying to think of something to say, but was spared from that by beginning the scrumptious meal Mrs. Potter had prepared.  
  
James: "I swear, my memory is getting worse, do you think I'm aging at an abnormal rate? Anyways, can we go to Diagon Alley before tomorrow? I need to buy one of my friends a birthday present..."  
  
Sirius: "Who?"  
  
James: "Lily..."  
  
Mr. Potter: "Lily?"  
  
James: "Lily Evans, she's a Gryffindor in my year..."  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Evans? She's muggleborn?"  
  
Sirius: "I thought you didn't care about things like that! If you do I'm leaving here as well! I'm sure Lupin's parents will take me in!"  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Care? My best friend was muggleborn! She actually still is, but she was killed by Voldemort..."  
  
Sirius: "I'm sorry. I overacted."  
  
James: "And you can amend your error by joining me in Diagon Alley, assuming we go..."  
  
Mrs. Potter: "Of course you can go..."  
  
James: "Thanks, Mum!"  
  
After lunch James, who had a nicely full moneybag, and Sirius grabbed a handful of Floo Powder each, stepped into the emerald flames and, after a rather dizzy trip, stumbled into Diagon Alley. 


	18. Laughing at Danger and Green Death

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, places, etc., the creation of them belongs to the one and only almighty JK Rowling whom we all envy and can only imitate but never duplicate...   
  
A/N: Yes, me again, anyways, we're letting James and Sirius wonder around Diagon Alley (or not, since I'm not writing about them) while I write about Lily's summer... lucky her...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily glared at a tiny black and white photograph James had given her in the precious few days they spent talking to each other. She missed magic, Hogwarts, her friends, even lessons. Lily's family were Muggles, her parents were proud of her for being a witch, but her younger sister Petunia was jealous. She was very happy she remembered to bring a Quoting Quill home, she loved keeping a journal, but hated writing in it. She got to mutter to herself, keep it, read it later, and laugh at herself. Placing the tip of it on her paper she began to dictate, or rant, to it.  
  
Lily: "Happy vacation. Or not so happy. I really miss... can I admit it? Out loud! I miss James. He made me feel beautiful when I caught him watching me... but he doesn't love me. I know he doesn't. He hates me and just wants to make me fall for him, go out with me for a day, leave me in a ditch somewhere...   
  
But I already fell for him. How could I not? James Potter... Sometimes I have to force myself to call him Potter just to keep him from staying too close to me... I would say he lied to me that day in the forest, except that he really did transform... is that some `I am so cool that Lily won't dare tell Dumbledore' thing that he has? Did he realize that I loved him already and didn't need to rise that?   
  
Poor James. He wanted to talk to me, but his parents saw him so I was able to leave. I probably would have broken right then and confessed that I love him... I wonder if I can win him over... He's a Gryffindor, right? Braves and loyal... I'm either going to cry hysterically or send him an owl about it if this keeps up..."  
  
Lily read what she had written, or, as she saw it, her quill at written, and she became very angry at herself, or it, for revealing her love so openly. In an evil fit of rage she ripped her quill in half, slight excess ink spilling over her hands, then she continued breaking it into pieces, trying to remove all of the anger she felt for being so clueless about her life. It was reduced to bits before she realized she had just destroyed her only Quoting Quill.   
  
Luckily, tomorrow being her birthday, she was able to convince her mum and dad to let her go into Diagon Alley to buy another one, as an early birthday present from them....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(a/n: I skipped some time with James and Sirius, they purchased a gift for Lily and I didn't feel like writing that whole part)  
  
Lily was walking out of the quills shop where she had bought two new Quotes Quills, just in case, and was ready to go home when she saw the reason for her quill destroying session and his best friend walking out of a side alley. They saw her and walked quickly over.  
  
James: "Lily!"  
  
Lily: "Hi James, Sirius."  
  
Sirius: "I need a new quill, James, no, it's boring picking on out, you talk to Lily while I get one."  
  
Lily: "Do I get the impression he's trying to leave us alone?"  
  
James: "Yeah, he's scared of you..."  
  
Lily: "Seriously?"  
  
James: "No, Markly... oops, sorry, I forgot, you're not Snuffles..."  
  
Lily: "You just made no sense... explain?"  
  
James: "Do I ever? Seriously/Sirius, then you called him Mark once and I used that in the pun instead of Sirius once, then I christened him Snuffles at the end of term feast..."  
  
Lily: "You normally make more sense than that."  
  
James: "Thanks, I think..."   
  
Lily: "But is he really afraid of me?"  
  
James: "Never, Sirius isn't afraid of anything..."  
  
Lily: "What's he doing here anyways? What are you doing here?"  
  
James: "And what are you doing here?"  
  
Lily: "Buying a new Quoting Quill, I... well... had a rather angry moment and completely broke my old one."  
  
James: "Why?"  
  
Lily: "It was quoting me..."  
  
James: "That's what it's supposed to do..."  
  
Lily: "I know... you never answered my question, why are you and Sirius here together?"  
  
James: "He's with me because his mum and brother, and father for that matter, were driving me crazy so he ran away. He's living with me until he either goes back home, which will never happen, or gets his own house..."  
  
Lily: "Poor Sirius..."  
  
James: "Poor me, stuck with him... but it's alright I have... three? Four I think, charmed or transfigured object in the guest room... A pillow that hits anyone who sleeps in the bed's head, that type of thing..." Lily laughed.  
  
Lily: "You would..."  
  
James: "They haven't been tested..."  
  
Lily: "Poor Sirius... I'm sure he'll get you back for it, though, poor James then."  
  
James: "Thanks for the sympathy... just wait until we get to Hogwarts..."  
  
Lily: "I'll make sure to put some nice charms on my belongings, don't worry, they'll probably just turn your hair pink for a few days..."  
  
James: "Pink?!?"  
  
Lily: "Or maybe lavender, I can't decide which will look better on you..."  
  
James: "But pink..."  
  
Lily: "Or I'll come up with something better. So, why are you here?"  
  
James: "Happy Birthday Tomorrow!" He held out a small model of a tiger in his hand. Lily took it.   
  
James: "It reminded me of you... It'll stop growling and start purring after a while..."  
  
Lily: "Thank you! It's so sweet..." She paused for a moment unsure of what to do, then threw her arms around James's neck, pulling back rather faster than James would have liked.  
  
Lily: "Um... I was wondering if, when we get back to school, if we could be friends... I don't think I could stand a romantic relationship with you at the moment, but it's too much work to be mad at you..." Lily felt bad, but she did not want to be involved with James. She hated herself for letting herself fall in love with him and hoped that being his friend would keep her from falling further.  
  
James: "I was never mad at you, if you wanted to talk to me for two minutes a year it would be better than having you mad at me..."  
  
Lily: "Well then, you've had your time this year... I think you'll have to expand that into more than two minutes, I want to hear about your pranks over the summer... Will you owl me?"  
  
James: "Only if you'll reply..."  
  
Just then Sirius walked out of the quill shop.  
  
Sirius: "Happy birthday tomorrow, Evans."  
  
Lily: "Lily."  
  
Sirius: "First name basis now?"  
  
Lily: "Yeah, unless you like calling me Evans..."  
  
Sirius: "No, Lily's fine..."  
  
James: "And you can call him Snuffles..."  
  
Lily: "Snuffles?"  
  
James: "Yes."  
  
Sirius: "No."  
  
Lily: "To change the subject... what do you want to do when you graduate, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius: "Well... I've always had this desire to get blamed for something, be brought off by aurors to the Ministry, but since I didn't do anything they can't convict me, but they'll think they can. I would laugh while they escorted me off... Ever since Prongs told me how he laughed when Filch brought him in front of Dumbledore for some stupid something he didn't do, I've wanted to do that too... only in front of the Ministry aurors..."  
  
James: "You would..."  
  
Lily: "What about you, James?"  
  
James: "I want to fight Voldemort. Other than that, I want to die somehow to do with the color green... under a green quilt, by someone with green eyes, with someone with green eyes, by a stupid green poison. I'd even be happier dying by the killing spell than not by something green..."  
  
Lily: "Killing spell?"  
  
James: "Green light..."  
  
Lily: "Such nice goals, James... I can think of some pretty gruesome deaths. How about your toes and finger turn green, rot, and begin dropping off, followed by your hands, feet, legs, arms, until you die..."  
  
James: "If that ever happens I expect all my food to be checked for potions, charms, transfiguration, anything magic! If anything is found I want you to blame Lily, OK, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius: "You'll have to think of a different death for him, Lily, this one will get you thrown into Azkaban."  
  
James: "You're all so supportive..." He turned to a random person passing on the streets.  
  
James: "Excuse me, ma'am, but my friends are being cruel and heartless and I was wondering if you ever read about James Potter dying of limb decay that you can alert the Ministry that perhaps Lily Evans is behind it?"  
  
Random Person Off Street: "I'll try to remember..." She walked off, looking confused.  
  
James: "See? Even random people off the street are better than you..."  
  
Sirius: "We're all secretly infatuated with you, if that helps..."   
  
James: "Sirius. Are you Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius: "No, I'm Sirius."  
  
James: "Good!"  
  
Lily: "Actually... I think most of the school has had a crush on either you or Sirius at some point..."  
  
Sirius: "He did NOT need that ego boost..."  
  
James: "Did I say I wanted any of them? You can add to my list of goals: marry a beautiful girl with green eyes..."  
  
Lily: "So that's why you're after me..."  
  
James: "No. It's just one of the things that makes you the most perfect person I've ever met..."  
  
Sirius: "Hey!"  
  
James: "Sirius. Padfootly, do you actually want to be that for me?"  
  
Sirius: "Now that you put it that way..."  
  
James: "Yes."  
  
Lily: "Someday I'm going to understand you two..."  
  
James: "We just had a perfectly normal conversation, you should hear the ones we've had before, I didn't even understand them..."  
  
Sirius: "I did!"  
  
James: "The sugar high ones?"  
  
Sirius: "You mean that ones about fluffy pink bunnies??"  
  
James: "Those were worse... who should we turn into what next?"  
  
Sirius: "Just wait until I'm seventeen, you'll never be able to trust food from me again..."  
  
James: "From you? Compared to me... let's get Remus and Peter!"  
  
Lily: "I better go back home, my mum will be expecting me, it's my birthday tomorrow..." James hugged her good bye, and after an awkward look between Sirius and Lily she hugged him too.  
  
Lily: "If I'm going to be your friend, James, I might as well be friendly with Sirius too..."  
  
James: "Happy birthday!"  
  
Sirius: "Tomorrow." Lily laughed at them and went back home.   
  
Like Lily knew she would be, her mum (a/n: yes, I am using the British spelling of `mom' but I decided it's more fun this way, it confused me greatly...) was waiting for her.  
  
Lily's mum: "Lily! Welcome home! Did you have fun? Where's you get that?" the last was directed at the tiger still held gently in her left hand.  
  
Lily: "I met a friend of mine from Hogwarts, he gave it to me for an early birthday present..."  
  
Petunia: "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Lily: "Not exactly..."  
  
Lily's mum: "But he gave you a birthday present... why didn't you mention him being your friend earlier?"  
  
Petunia: "Is he cute?"  
  
Lily: "We had a major argument, but I forgave him today... He's cute in a just got off a broomstick way..."  
  
Petunia: "He rides a broom?"  
  
Lily: "He's Seeker..."  
  
Lily's mum: "Seeker?"  
  
Lily: "In Quidditch..."  
  
Petunia: "What's his name?"  
  
Lily: "James Potter..."  
  
Lily's mum: "Why did he give you a toy tiger for you birthday anyways?" Lily was definitely now getting annoyed with her family's interest in her life.  
  
Lily: "He thought I'd like it, maybe?"  
  
Petunia: "But Lily! You're seventeen, it's just a stupid little toy tiger..." At those words it growled at her, showing its small, but pointed teeth.  
  
Lily: "You'll have to ask James why..."  
  
Lily's mum: "First name basis... are you sure you're just friends?"  
  
Lily: "Yes, Mum."  
  
Petunia: "But you said he's cute..."  
  
Lily: "He is. But unfortunately he's also the most conceited boy in school, and he is chasing after my affection, so I decided that rather than run from him, which will just make him chase me, that I would just be his friend so that he is at least semi-happy, then he'll get over it and leave me alone."  
  
Lily's mum: "But dear, he can't be all that bad..."  
  
Lily: "No, that's why I'm his friend. And I'm going up to my room to finish writing with my new quills..." She turned, went upstairs and began to compose a letter to James... 


	19. Prong's Possessed Pillow Pounces Poor Pa...

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling is the goddess of the Harry Potter world, she created it, I am just visiting her world...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius fell into his bed in James's house after the first day stay with him. He hadn't felt so happy since he had left Hogwarts. Smiling slightly at the thought of waking up whenever he wanted to, without Regulus bragging about his early rising nature, he fell asleep.  
  
Only, James had other ideas about letting him sleep. The instant he fell asleep he was woken up abruptly by a rather large, fluffy pillow hitting him over the face. It stopped the instant he woke up, so Sirius glared around the room and went back to sleep. Only to be woken up again. This time he got up and looked around his room.   
  
Sirius: "James?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Sirius suddenly realized why James had an evil smirk on his face when he had said "sleep well, Snuffles." Sirius grabbed every pillow from his bed, knowing there were more in the linen closet. He walked down the hall to James's room, which he, unfortunately for him, left the door slightly open to. Sirius put all the pillows on the foot of James's bed, whispering to them "Get him" before he went back to his own room.   
  
Sirius lay in bed trying to look asleep, but was really listening to see if James had been woken up by the evil pillow as well.  
  
James woke up with a start, he thought he had been hit by a pillow. He became quite certain of that when it hit him over the head again, and again. James knew it was a bad idea to try it out on Sirius, but at least it worked. Maybe they would convince the house elves to let them put charms on the Slytherins' pillows.   
  
James: "Stop it!" But then he realized there wasn't an incantation to make the pillow stop hitting someone. He ran into the second guest bedroom and, with some difficulties, threw it into the closet, slamming and locking the door.  
  
He walked out and was intercepted on his way back by a sleepy looking Sirius.  
  
Sirius: "Why are you slamming doors?"  
  
James: "For the same reason you sicced a possessed pillow on me."  
  
Sirius: "I didn't do anything..." He tried to look innocent.  
  
James: "That's a funny one. Why'd you throw your pillows on my bed anyways?"  
  
Sirius: "Because it was evil and wouldn't let me sleep. I didn't know which one was the evil one so I decided to give them all to you..."  
  
James: "You're such a kind, considerate brother!"  
  
Sirius: "It's your fault, you put a charm on it..."  
  
James: "Yeah... I meant for it to get my Uncle Steven, but you seemed like a worthy victim."  
  
Sirius: "Thanks." Mentally he was already plotting revenge.  
  
James: "You got your revenge already, stop plotting! It not only woke me up, but it wouldn't stop hitting me..."  
  
Sirius: "It's still your fault."  
  
James: "I know. What would you say to convincing the Hogwarts house elves to let us put similar charms on the Slytherin pillows?"  
  
Sirius: "You mean they don't sleep on rocks?"  
  
James: "Sometimes I wonder that myself..."  
  
Sirius: "You're the one who got into their common room."  
  
James: "I know, but do you think I'd want to sneak around their dormitories? Imagine the smell..."  
  
Sirius: "I'll find out, then, since you're too picky to yourself."  
  
James: "You're just used to the smell of evil, your family..."  
  
Sirius: "What time is it?"  
  
James: "I dunno, late?"  
  
Sirius: "Good night then."  
  
James: "Don't go throwing possessed pillows in my rom again."  
  
Sirius: "As long as you don't go around charming them in the first place you're safe."  
  
They went back to their rooms and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Sirius awoke to a loud buzzing and a note beside his bed, it read "Snuffles, come down to the kitchen if you want breakfast. -James"  
  
He glared at it, but decided against sleeping in and making the house elf cook something for him later. Sirius walked into the kitchen, expecting to see James sitting at the table eating, but he didn't expect James to be standing at the stove cooking pancakes.   
  
Sirius: "Where's the house elf?"  
  
James: "House elf?"  
  
Sirius: "Did the pillow give you a concussion? House elf, you know, the little elf who cooks and cleans and stuff for you?"  
  
James: "I know what a house elf is, we just don't have one. Mum likes doing housework and stuff, but she makes me cook my own breakfast unless I'm up before seven."  
  
Sirius: "I never knew you could cook..."  
  
James: "You never knew my favorite color is green either."  
  
Sirius: "I actually knew that you liked green, but I never knew of your obsession with it."  
  
James: "I guess when I'm stuck in a place where green means you support Slytherin then I'm not going to go around wearing only green."  
  
Sirius: "Next thing you're going to be confessing a secret passion for being a Slytherin..."  
  
James: "No way! Just changing the house colors..."  
  
Sirius: "Good plan. Are the pancakes done yet?" James handed Sirius a plate with three pancakes on it.  
  
James: "I'm going to teach you how to make them once we finish eating these." He also had a plate with three on it.   
  
They sat down, pouring massive amounts of syrup onto their plates and ignoring most table manners.   
  
Sirius: "Thesh `ry `ood."  
  
James kept himself from laughing, knowing that was just as bad an activity with a mouthful of pancakes as talking is. James drank half his class of orange juice.  
  
James: "What should we do today?"  
  
Sirius: "Let's go... practice Quidditch!"  
  
James: "I get to be Seeker!"  
  
Sirius: "Sure... and I'll be the Chaser, so who's Keeping for us?"  
  
James: "Good point... We'll trade off?"  
  
Sirius: "It doesn't work with only two people very well..."  
  
James: "I've been investigating Muggle entertainment, care to join me?"  
  
Sirius: "Muggle entertainment...?"  
  
James: "You most definitely come from a pureblood family."  
  
Sirius: "So do you."  
  
James: "No. I come from a wizarding family, you come from a pureblood family."  
  
Sirius: "What's the difference?"  
  
James: "Pureblood family is a magical family that thinks themselves superior to Muggles. A wizarding family is a magical family that doesn't think Muggles and Muggleborns are mud."  
  
Sirius: "But now I've been adopted into your family."  
  
James: "But you were still raised in a pureblood family."  
  
Sirius: "I knew I should have left sooner."  
  
James: "Definitely."  
  
Sirius: "So what Muggle activities have you been participating in exactly?"  
  
James: "Flying kites, cooking, reading Muggle books, yo-yo, all sorts of fun stuff."  
  
Sirius: "You scare me sometimes."   
  
The two of them spent a very enjoyable summer vacation playing Quidditch, even though they only had two people, chess, James teaching Sirius how to cook, and James introducing Sirius to a world where it doesn't matter if you look like a fool, you're still not a "disgrace to the Black blood!" Overall the pair of them had so much fun laughing at themselves that, for the first time, Sirius was unhappy to be going back to Hogwarts.  
  
The two of them sat alone at breakfast on their last day before going to Hogwarts, eating pancakes like on the first morning.  
  
Sirius: "What're you thinking about?" James jerked out of thought.  
  
James: "You always know when I'm contemplating something..."  
  
Sirius: "So spill it?"  
  
James: "I've been having dreams about this boy, he's about my age, and he looks like me, same hair, face, but his nose is shorter and his eyes are brilliant green and almond-shaped, like Lily's. He's the idea wizard: as opposed to darkness as I am, loyal, brave, brilliant, but he's also kind and cares more about others than himself. I've always dismissed these dreams as just dreams about someone, who, I am quite certain, is Lily's and my son. Last night, however, they were very disturbing, you were involved..."  
  
Sirius: "Me?"  
  
James: "You, only you were older, your hair was long and matted, your face was sunken and you were very thin. You were sitting at your fami - at the Black family house, and you were talking to him. Lupin was there too, looking very threadbare and like he needed some good cooking to fatten him up, but you and him were definitely there. This boy, Harry you called him, was just talking to you about Quidditch. He so obviously needed a parent to love him that I almost cried."  
  
Sirius: "Poor boy."  
  
James: "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius: "Yes, James?"  
  
James: "I have a feeling about this, about him being my child and me being unable to care for him... If it's not just a stupid idea in my head, will you be his godfather? And give him someone to love like a parent?"  
  
Sirius: "I hate it when you get morbid, but, yes, James, if you and Lily have a son and are unable to be the full, loving parents I'm sure you will be, I will make up for the lack of parenting I got from my birth parents and the parenting I got from yours and take care of the boy."  
  
James: "And love him?"  
  
Sirius: "If he's anything like you, your parents, Lily, or any combination of the them I will be unable to help loving him." James smiled at Sirius in a relieved way, before hugging him briefly.   
  
James: "Thank you for easing my conscience."  
  
Sirius: "Anything for you, Brother."  
  
James: "I love you, Sirius."  
  
Sirius: "That better be in a very platonic way or I'm leaving."  
  
James: "If it wasn't I would have seduced you long before this."  
  
Sirius: "You seduce me? No one has succeeded in that yet."   
  
James: "So what happened, they threw themselves at you and you picked one?"  
  
Sirius: "Basically."  
  
James: "As opposed to my love, I'm working on a serious long term seduction with her."  
  
Sirius: "Now I know why you agreed to be friends with her, decided that she would find you way too sexy to resist once she gets to know you?"  
  
James: "I was hoping for a more all out falling in love completely head over heels the instant she seeing beyond my stupid conceited exterior..."  
  
Sirius: "Good luck, Prongs."  
  
James: "Thank you, Padfoot... or should I say Snuffles?"  
  
Sirius: "No! Please! Anything but Snuffles!"  
  
James: "I like it though... the boy in my dream, by the way, called you Snuffles..."  
  
Sirius: "Then I'm disowning him forever!"  
  
James: "Fine, then, Snuffles, I feel very disowned, but if you really want to..."  
  
Sirius: "No you, just him..."  
  
James: "What's the difference?"  
  
Sirius: "You're just brother!"  
  
James: "If I'm your brother he's your nephew."  
  
Sirius: "OK, I won't disown him. I know you're lying though, Snuffles is a figment of your own stupid mind, no one else has the intellectual hindrance required to come up with a name like that."  
  
James: "My intellectual hindrance? Hindered only by brilliance, Snuffles."  
  
Sirius: "Brilliance blinds people, you're definitely more of the dazzle-but-let-people-state-at-me type." James got up, resisting the strong urge to dump anything and everything he could find over his head and went back up to his room. Sirius followed him and they settled down for a nice game of chess on their last day before going back to the Hogwarts Castle. 


	20. Wormtail's Summer

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling = rich, talented, author of Harry Potter. Me = poor, imitation, and shameless borrower of Harry Potter. See the difference?  
  
A/N: I feel like writing this, if you object, too bad, I needed to make some type of something resembling a plot, other than James's attempts to seduce Lily. I also decided to stop being lazy and write proper dialogue, I hope no one objects to that either.  
  
James sat in the Hogwarts express with Peter, Lily, and Sirius. Remus was getting prefect instructions. They sat in silence, James and Lily next to each other, Peter directly across from James, and Sirius next to him.  
  
"So, Wormtail, have a fun summer?" James asked, breaking the silence.  
  
The boy called Wormtail shuddered. Unwanted images flashed before his eyes. Over the summer he had turned an early seventeen, he had been held back in his first year due to missing all but three weeks because of a severe allergy to the color green. After that he was sorted from Slytherin into Gryffindor and was fine, except during an occasional Quidditch match. He had never told his friends this; however, he would rather live in a cave in the middle of Alaska with no magic than admit his brief stay as a Slytherin.  
  
Peter Pettigrew had come of age over the summer. On the eve of his birthday Voldemort's Death Eaters had attacked the town he lived in, but he had surrendered, and they, surprisingly, had taken him to their master.  
  
Presented unceremoniously before Voldemort, Wormtail told of his desire to join them, to serve their great master. Their great master laughed at the trembling pile of flesh, which happened to be signing his soul over to the devil. He did accept his help, and after burning a dark mark into his skin on his left arm, Voldemort concealed it, so that only when he called his Death Eaters to him, then it would show.  
  
"My young Death Eater, bring more to me. No one will see your mark, and you need not apparate to me when I call until you graduate from Hogwarts, unless I call over the summer. I have gifts for you," Voldemort said to Wormtail. "Bring them in."  
Four tall, robed, masked men went to a small door off the room where they met. They pulled out two semi-conscious forms wearing Muggle clothing.  
  
"Two Muggles, master, for the boy," one of the Death Eaters sneered.  
  
"Kill one of them with this knife," Voldemort held out a long, gleaming knife, "and the other with your wand."  
  
Peter Pettigrew hadn't even enjoyed cutting up dead animals for potions, but he valued his own life above everything else. Taking the handle of the knife, he walked over to the first Muggle. It was through a haze of tears that he plunged it into the Muggles chest. They quickly dried as he felt the power of being able to take another life. The warm blood flowing over his hand as he twisted the knife deeper into the wound. With a weak shudder the Muggle's chest stopped trying to rise and fall, his body slackened, but the blood continued to pour out of the chest wound.  
  
Peter pulled the knife free, offering it back to Voldemort, who licked the blade, tasting the impure blood on it. Trying to ignore the devil he had joined, Peter pulled out his wand and performed the death spell. It was more exhilarating to kill a man with magic than with the Muggle way. When the second Muggle was dead, Peter turned back to his new master.  
  
"Master..."  
  
"Wormtail," was the reply, before he went back to cleaning the knife with his tongue.  
  
"So... did you?" an almost gentle voice broke into Wormtail's memory.  
  
"What...?" Wormtail looked around, seeing himself sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by people who care about him enough to ask. "It was alright. My summer could have been worse, or better. How about you guys?"  
  
It was with easy talk between them that they passed the time until the Hogwarts feast. 


	21. Dreams of Toe Biting Socks

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling is the God of the Harry Potter universe, I am not.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I love you all forever and ever and feel inspired to write the next chapter NOW instead of in a year and a half.  
  
James woke up in his familiar Hogwarts dormitory bed with his three friends' breathing the only sound filling the air. Wondering why he woke up so incredibly early he yawned, stretched, and slipped off to shower.  
  
He paused as he heard a whimper from Wormtail's bed. Going over he heard incoherent sentences formed.  
  
"M-m-master. I di-id m-m-my best... No. No. P-p-please? Let me t-try again?"  
  
When Peter began quivering with squealing James woke him up by touching his shoulder. Peter responded by clutching his left forearm and curling into a ball.  
  
"Wormtail?" James asked.  
  
"No! Please! Don't hurt me..." Wormtail's mind was still in his dream.  
  
"Peter, why the hell would I do that? You're my friend. C'mon, it's time to wake up, depending on who you talk to about it," smiling in the direction of Sirius's bed James turned and went to take his shower.  
  
When James left him alone Peter's memories, relived in his dream, came back to him.  
  
"Wormtail. You did not properly kill them, the one with the knife wound is still barely alive, and the other is barely unconscious. You are a poor ally, indeed, if you can't properly kill two unarmed Muggles," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"M-m-master. I di-id m-m-my best," Wormtail said in weak self- defense.  
  
"Your best isn't good enough to be a Death Eater then! How about having a proper Death Eater kill you and show you how it's done?"  
  
"No. No. P-p-please? Let me t-try again," Wormtail asked, terrified of an affirmative or negating answer.  
  
Voldemort sneered and touched his shoulder causing his left forearm, where the dark mark had been burned, to have stabbing pain travel up it.  
  
At that point James has interrupted the flow of memories, but, as it always happens, had touched his shoulder at the same moment Voldemort had in his dream. Wormtail shuddered once more and went to get ready for his first day back at Hogwarts.  
  
James, after his shower, wondered back into his dormitory just in time to keep Sirius from walking out the window in his attempt to go into the bathroom.  
  
"Sirius! I'm going to Dumbledore about you, Padfootly, there's no way you're going to kill yourself because you don't want to wake up properly," James said.  
  
"Ih 'm 'ake e'ou' 'mes," Sirius sleepily babbled.  
  
"Could you translate that?" Remus asked, looking fully awake and showered.  
"He said 'I am awake enough, James.' You just have to talk to him enough when he's half asleep..." James stopped, realizing that people could take that as something it isn't, "He only stays half asleep until two in the afternoon or so. And stop looking at me like that! He's my brother, you think I'm going to be attracted to him?"  
  
"Ih 'm ir'ble. 'N 'ris' 's." Sirius said.  
  
"James?" Remus asked.  
  
"You want literal translation? 'I am irresistible. Wouldn't surprised was.' You used to be able to understand him last year, did he get that much worse over the summer?" James asked.  
  
"Very much so, I also have never tried to have a conversation with him before his shower," Remus answered.  
  
Still with his eyes half shut Sirius meandered into the bathroom. James began to get dressed, just as he was trying to find socks that wouldn't make the whole school run from the smell, or perform bubble head charms, or try and bit his toes off when any teacher asked him a question the dormitory door opened. Whirling around James found himself face to face with a beautiful and surprised Lily Evans.  
  
"I'm so sorry, James!" Lily said.  
  
"For what? I don't mind your early morning visits, you talk proper English, don't wake up thrashing around with nightmares, and... Remus is also like that, but you're prettier than he is, so I'd rather to you," James rambled.  
  
"That's a very biased opinion, James, I don't think you ever give anyone except for Lily Evans a chance to be beautiful in your eyes," Remus said.  
  
"That's because she's the most beautiful, perfect, sweet, intelligent, loyal, good witch or wizard in this school," James didn't quite know what he was saying.  
  
"Nope, I disagree. You and Sirius are most loyal and intelligent. Good is you or Dumbledore, you actually feel what you say when you talk about evil. Beautiful is up for debate. Perfect, that's a pretty hard thing to define; I'll skip it. Finally, if someone walked up to me and was like 'who's the sweetest student at school?' I wouldn't be able to decide between you and Remus. Remus is so honest and tries to hard to be a good little prefect and a good friend to you. He gets in trouble to trying to please everyone. You're more of the once I'm happy then I make everyone else happy type of person; honest, loyal, brave, and a superb prankster... Oops, I think I made a speech," Lily said.  
  
"You make me sound like a combination of the idea Gryffindor qualities, along with a few fun little pranks," James was feeling slightly uncomfortable with her praise.  
  
"You are! I sometimes wish you could see how wonderful you are. How very... James Potter-like you are. I wouldn't trade being your friend for anything," Lily replied.  
  
Peter walked in and overheard the last sentence by Lily and began to wonder what she would do when faced with being killed or betraying her friends. Peter watched as James explained to Lily about the toe biting socks, making the victim wearing them look shocked, surprised and confused. James had invented them himself, and really needed someone to test them for him. The pair was so innocently in love that Peter felt nauseous at carrying through his master's first instructions. 


	22. Did you hate Wormtail enough before?

You all know, blah blah blah, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I don't make any money out of this, the whole nine yards.  
  
A/N: Peter is going to be more and more evil, yes, I did warn you. No, changes are too late. All will be explained in time, be patient.  
  
Peter had informed Snape about his initiation. He had been pleased with Snape's jealous and pitying response. It made him feel like he wasn't just a little minion of the marauders. No. That he would never be again, a stupid little boy who takes every bit of fool's gold that falls from James's mouth and worships it. He was Peter Pettigrew, Death Eater.  
Peter also had gotten Snape to help him in accomplishing the Dark Lord's task. The first attempt was scheduled to begin on the first weekend at breakfast. Now that the time had come Peter was acting like he had rather too much caffeine in his system, or perhaps something stronger.  
Peter was an early riser compared to his Gryffindor dorm mates. He was sitting at breakfast on that Saturday, the Great Hall relatively empty when he heard it.  
"Snape," a cool girl's voice spoke.  
"Evans," Snape's replied.  
"What are you doing here?" Lily's said.  
"I want to talk to you," Snape replied.  
"About...?" Suspicion entered Lily's voice.  
"James. I don't think he really loves you anymore. He tried to rape a Slytherin second year, looks like he's getting pretty desperate to you?" Snape said.  
"Is she alright?" Lily asked.  
"It wasn't a she. He's just using you as his cover. I've heard Sirius telling him how much he loves him, I'm sure you've heard them too. The pair of them are always laughing and running off places together. You've seen them. I just don't want you to get hurt, Lily," Snape concluded, his footsteps retreating.  
Lily stared after the Slytherin. Was he telling the truth? James had never been anything but loyal and loving to her, but if his long 'obsession' was nothing but concealment? She decided a little eavesdropping was in order, and returned to the Gryffindor tower just as the sixth year boys were waking up. She thanked whoever started the long-standing tradition of them talking to each other until they were almost awake as she listened at their door.  
"Morning, Padfoot," James said.  
"M'ing 'Mesy," said a voice that Lily guessed was Sirius's.  
"James?" Lupin spoke this time.  
"He..." James broke off, laughing to himself, "He said, 'Morning Jamesy.' He's always been one for over affectionate gestures in the morning."  
"'oo 'oo," Sirius mumbled.  
"I'm guessing that was something along the lines of 'you too'? Right, James?" Lupin asked.  
"You're getting better at mumble translation, Moony. We all could start talking in it so that the whole entire school gets confused. Imagine, Flitwick asking a question and getting 'ish fi' as an answer," James said.  
Lily smiled as the dormitory burst into laughter, she loved their laughs, Sirius like a dog barking, Lupin's little chuckle, and James's deep booming laugh, Peter was slightly annoying with his squeaks, but he seemed absent that morning.  
"'Sey?" Sirius spoke, slightly breathless from laughter.  
"Sir'?" James replied.  
"I l'v 'oo," Sirius said.  
"Me too, Padfoot," James had stopped feeling strange with Sirius's overly affectionate nature, which was shown in his large dog Animagus form, "Speaking of which, do you know any victims for toe biting socks? If I give them to Peter would take be too evil?"  
"Evil? No. I'm not sure what evil is, but it's not you," Lupin replied.  
Lily didn't want to hear the rest; she went up to her dormitory, her eyes flooding with tears. Snape was right. James and Sirius loved each other, they admitted it, she heard, she was just being used by James. She also had grown to love him, or the James that he showed to her. Their brief friendship had been too brief for Lily, but she was all too ready to end what she thought had been there.  
She hadn't eaten breakfast and forgot lunch. Sarah, or Sara as she was now calling herself, had transferred to some other magic school, Lily had forgotten which one, along with her friend Erika. Lily had never been very friendly with the girls in her year, still wondered how they got into Gryffindor, or Hogwarts either, even though they were pretty good at beauty spells.  
Lily had only cried for forty-three seconds, after that it was mute shock. She was now re-reading some long boring book called The Rise of the Dark Arts and wondering which students had fallen, and would fall, under darkness' alluring illusion. Reading had always interested her, but now it was just to give her mind something to do other than act like a broken record playing Snape's words back, or worse, the Marauders' conversation, until she felt like she'd go mad.  
She hardly looked up as one of the sixth year girls walked in, one of the blonde, blue-eyed, anorexic, tall ones. Wait. They were all like that, all four of them. When a note was stuck on top of her reading she looked up.  
"What...?" Lily asked.  
"James," the girl paused and sighed, "Potter wanted me to give you this. He..." she looked about to collapse, "and Sirius spoke to me!"  
"Thank you."  
"No. Thank you. I hear that he talks to you all the time, I'm so jealous," with a fake smile to complete her speech the girl left.  
"If only you knew..." Lily spoke coolly, pulling out her wand and burning the parchment on which James had sprawled a note, the words 'I love you, hope you feel better' black against the orange flame. She felt only hatred and mistrust for him, and did not care whatever lies he had to utter.  
  
(A/N: Back to James, Sirius and Remus... and perhaps Peter.)  
  
"Sirius?" James asked.  
"James?" Sirius replied.  
"Have you seen Lily at all today?"  
"No, if you haven't seen her I definitely will not have. Seeing that I've been with you since we left the dormitory, and you're the one you always is watching her," Sirius smirked.  
"She was going to eat breakfast with us today, but she wasn't at lunch either," James's hazel eyes widened with sincere concern.  
"So that explains our extended lunch."  
"I'm getting worried, is she sick? She already checked the Hospital Wing, she wasn't there," James seemed to ignore Sirius.  
"Write her a note. Your owl will get it to her. Or better, get one of the sixth year girls to take it to her," Sirius said.  
"I wouldn't know which ones are in her year," James said.  
"You wouldn't. You write the note, I'll find the post woman," Sirius replied.  
"OK," James found a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment.  
'Lily, I am writing to inquire on your well being. Seeing that you missed both our scheduled breakfast meeting and lunch, and are not currently in the Hospital Wing, I checked on that one. If you're mad at me, whatever it was, I'm so very sorry. Ask and I'll explain, there's nothing I don't want you to know. I love you, hope you feel better. James'  
"Ready, James?" Sirius asked.  
"Sure..." James looked up, seeing Sirius accompanied by a tall, thin, blonde haired, blue eyed thing. It, she, wasn't even remotely attractive to James, but she smiled and tried to looked attracted for him.  
"You want me to give a letter to Lily Evans? Sure! I'll do anything for you!" the thing spoke, accompanied by slight shaking of her head, making her hair flip around.  
"Yes. Give it to Lily for me, please?"  
"Anything for you, and even more anything because Sirius asked me too!" her voice had a high excited little girl quality to it. Turning, the thing went up the girl's dormitory stairs, at that point James and Sirius went to go play Quidditch and begin plans for the full moon.  
"Who was that... thing," James asked.  
"A sixth year Gryffindor girl," Sirius replied.  
"How would you know?"  
"There are three others who look almost exactly like her, I had to find out who the four clones were... turned out they share a dormitory with Lily. Poor thing, now that Sara without an 'h' has gone to school somewhere else with Erika with a 'k' she's stuck living with four... things," Sirius explained.  
"Poor girl. No wonder she spent all her time talking to you," James said.  
"Talking to me?! What are you talking about! She spent at least half the time talking to you, a quarter of it talking to Remus, then divided to rest between me, Wormtail and her mind," Sirius said, rather shocked.  
"I guess I'm rather possessive of her, is that bad? Since she isn't 'mine' or anything? Why am I jealous?"  
"You are such an idiot. You love her."  
"Who do you love?" James asked.  
"Love? as in you and Lily? Me? No one, all the girls I go near are to... let's leave it at prone to act like things," Sirius said.  
"You just need to chose them better."  
"Humph. Just because the prettiest, smartest, least-thing-like girl in school is in love with you doesn't mean you have to gloat!"  
"She's... what? If you're serious I'm going to figure out how to break past the stupid founders' spell that makes it impossible to me to go talk to Lily..." James said.  
"That's what I call myself, but it isn't what I am right now. Let's figure out how to get into the girls' dormitory anyway?"  
"Bad pun. Overused pun. That's our task, now, isn't it? We can get into the kitchens, out of the grounds, turn into animals, and act like idiots, what else do we want?" James replied.  
"You want a certain red-head to love you."  
"You're too obsessed with my love life, I'm going to set you up with a girl for the first Hogsmeade weekend," James said.  
"Not that I need help finding one, but if you would like to, go ahead," Sirius said in his overly confident way.  
"But it'll be more fun, if you're lucky I'll find a girl even prettier than the one who gave Lily the letter," James said just in time for the girl to hear him.  
Unknowingly James had gained a completely obsessed fan, Sirius had gotten afraid of James's choice for him, and Lily had lost her only friendships in Hogwarts. 


	23. James and Snape's Bet, and Evil Plots

DISCLAIMER: Guess who's the Goddess of the Harry Potter universe? Me? Haha, nope, it's this brilliant author JK Rowling, and I'm just using her ideas... They're hers, got it?

**A/N: There's a tornado watch right now, so I love my laptop, no wires, no electricity to ruin it with... 2 hours, 49 minutes until the battery goes bye- bye. If it reflects in my writing, so you know.**Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing? I am James Potter, in Gryffindor Sixth Year Boys' Dormitory, trying to wake up.Every morning he asked the same thing, it was repetitive, but James liked easy routine. Boredom was not one of his favorite things, however. It hadn't bored him yet.It was when he decided to get up that he realized his legs were overly heavy. It was even more than usual in the morning. It felt to him like his legs had transformed into lead, or some equally heavy something, legs. Experimentally trying to lift his left leg, he laughed at himself. Of course, Sirius hated him for waking up early on weekend, he would put a spell on James's legs.Smiling over at the undisturbed curtains beside him, James muttered a few counterspells, the fourth worked. He decided that a little revenge would be in order. A little? James Potter never only got a little revenge, it was full out war for a few minutes, a truce could be called at that point, however. Poking his head and hand through the space in the curtains surrounding the sleeping Sirius, James wondered for what seemed to be the millionth time: how does he look so innocent and sweet when he sleeps? Putting all guilt behind him James whispered a spell, resisted the urge to cackle to himself, and went to finish his charms homework in the common room."James?" a tall, thin, blonde thing attacked him as he walked down the spiral stairs."What?""I'm Mandy, I'm in sixth year," the thing named Mandy said."Sixth year... same as Lily?""Evans? Oh. Her, yeah, she's in my year," her face fell at James's obvious Lily fixation, but she tried to give James one of her big smiles."Do you know what's wrong with her?""Something's wrong with her?" Mandy said. "Oh. She did seem slightly upset, I don't know her very well, after second year when she claimed that her eyes are naturally that color green, seriously, how could anyone have eyes that green? I wouldn't care, I just want the spell, I don't want that color, of course, just a little green, sort of a sea-foam color. I have a dress the exact color I want them to be.""Um. I have to meet someone in the library, good-bye, thi-Mandy," James said."Bye, Jamesie, you do know that if you had green eyes like Lily you would be so incredibly cute? I mean even more than you already are!" (a/n: just like guess who?)"Umm... Thanks," James began to get really scared of her, and hurried off to hide from further thing-attacks in the Great Hall. He sat down, feeling stupid reading a book at the deserted Gryffindor table.He turned to see an angry Lily walk in. She sat on the opposite end of the table, scowling at him. Sighing he got up, going to talk to her."Lily?""Potter.""Lily Evans. What is wrong? I can't image what I did, you were perfectly friendly with me until yesterday morning. I'm sorry if I'm a late riser, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I probably take twenty extra minutes having half asleep conversations," James realized he was rambling."Why would I care when you get up? The only thing I really care about is people being open and telling the truth to me," Lily got up and left."Lily!" James got no reply."What'd you do to chase the fox away this time, hound?" a sneering voice said."Nothing.""Well, Potter, I would wish you luck, but I think at this stage you'd have to control her mind to chase her back to you. Why not use your lapdog like the Muggles use sheepdogs?" Snape said."I bet you couldn't make her talk to you for even a week without her seeing through you.""Ooh. A bet with Potter. You are on, give me until next Saturday night and I'll have her talking to me still.""We'll see about that, Death Eater," James spoke the last two words with great contempt."Caught one already, Prongs?" Sirius had appeared from behind Snape."No evidence, just trading of insults," James said."Black? Or should I say green? What happened to you?" Snape sneered.Sirius looked confused, but James knew his spell had worked, turning his hair various shades of green."Just ignore him, Padfoot," James said, hoping Sirius didn't get too mad at him."Umm... Padfoot?" Remus said, appeared behind Sirius, James silenced him with a shake of his head and an evil smile."James, you look like you just cursed the Slytherins, what did you do?" Sirius asked."Me? Looking evil? Let's say it'll be a nice surprise for you, Padfoot, sounds like fun, doesn't it?" James replied.James watched amusedly, as Sirius's eyes grew wide with horror, "Prongs, please? Just tell me.""Fine. Go look in a mirror," James replied, laughing at the sight of Sirius hurrying off to find a mirror, his green hair passing Lily's red hair. His eyes then watched as Lily walked back into the Great Hall, surrounded by some Ravenclaw girls. James wished she had found some friends, other than the things she shared a dormitory with. Her eyes seemed slightly puffier than usual and her smile a little more forced, but to James she appeared as radiant as ever. When he went to talk to her she glared at him, following the Ravenclaws to their table.James sighed; he wanted to discuss his evil scheme to get Sirius a beautiful girl with Lily. He had managed to convince Sirius to give him three tries, and James intended to use all of them.

The first girl would be very strange, preferably someone who blinks half as much as most normal humans and could discusses things like the significance of the ancient tortoises' left leg bone to the ancient Egyptian wizards, but could never possibly carry on a normal conversation.

The second one would be boring and normal. Maybe he'd get one of Mandy's thing-minions for that girl.

The third was a fifth year Ravenclaw named Katrina. She was a rather small girl, with straight dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She also was very quiet, but James had talked to her twice and knew she was intelligent without being overly boring or superior about it, and she had an uncanny mind for recognizing all pranks being played anywhere near her. She had caught him setting up two different pranks. She also was one of those girls, who once they get over their initial intimidation over you, lose their quiet appearance.

The first two were only for James's entertainment. All in all, James couldn't quite wait, the only thing that could have improved it would be if Lily stopped ignoring him, even though he was sure I hadn't done anything at all to her.


	24. Uncle Snuffles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters appearing in JK Rowling's books, along with the setting, and everything else she dreamed up.  
  
A/N: This chapter will be the beginning of the real new plot which has decided to appear magically into this story, with a little help from me, of course.  
  
Severus Snape lay in his bed, surrounded by serpent green hangings. He was trying to fall asleep, but his mind was spinning from his brief conversation with Lily that day. He now knew why Potter was so taken by her. Anyone with eyes like that, hair like that, and a sweet trusting nature, for everyone except James Potter it seemed, is both the most lovable and easy to hate person ever. Lovable because she is so open and beautiful, but easy to hate because she is so innocent and good. Perhaps, if Snape's plan succeeded, her trusting nature would be torn into bits so small they could never be recovered. Then, he could finally hate her completely. Finally, with that last pleasing thought, Snape fell asleep and dreamed of telling his soon-to-be master of the way he alone had ruined any hope of James and Lily becoming allies.

Meanwhile a chubby boy, referred to as Wormtail by those who pretend to know him, lay in his own bed thinking opposite thoughts. Almost. His thoughts were those of questioning himself. James and Sirius had one of their "moods" earlier where they discuss merit, good over evil, and even the prospect of 'what if I were to be killed if I didn't betray my friends?' Wormtail hadn't spoken up, but listened in his usual state of awed silence at his friends' untested accounts of bravery and loyalty. He knew that he had faced the Dark Lord and lived because he went over to him.

He wished almost that he had not told anyone, but decided to tell Snape that he was going against his current master. If he-knew-who mentioned it, Wormtail had an alibi already: he did not trust Snape, so he wanted Snape to forget he had ever been a Death Eater. He would convince Snape that he was never actually seriously a Death Eater, just testing that side, or better yet, just modify his memory. Wormtail was surprisingly adept at those. That was the plan, Wormtail had come up with. He thought it was beautiful, so simple and effective.

In the bed adjacent to Wormtail's, James was also thinking over his conversation with Sirius. It was a conversation of a rather different topic than the one Peter was thinking about...

_"James, your hair," Sirius had said. _

_"What about my hair?" was James' reply. _

_"Something needs to be done about it. Either a nice short hair cut, or you could try for a look like those Muggles like... a what-do-you-call-it? A bug?" Sirius asked. _

_"A what? Oh, you mean a Beatle! My hair wouldn't be that tame, Snuffles, never ever in a million years, it'd stick up, out, and fall in my eyes. I'd walk down a Muggle street and scary old ladies were croak curses at the damn youth," James replied. _

_"I thought you'd forgotten about that." _

_"What?" _

_"Snuffles."_

_"You'd never be that lucky, Snuffles," James said. _

_"Even if I had taken my luck potion?" _

_"Your what?" _

_"Did you hear? Those things... the creatures that make you really unlucky if you get bitten by one? Or is it stung? Someone made a potion with the venom that acts oppositely. However, it does have to be taken within forty-seven seconds of brewing and if you say a single word incorrectly during the whole brewing process, it will give you severe bad luck. You might as well stay in bed because your shoes are bound to be soaking wet and misplaced; your feet will catch on every little thing, even if there isn't anything to be tripped on. It also only lasts for two hours, if it works that is, if it doesn't it lasts for two months," Sirius explained seriously. _

_"Not worth it, Snuffles, I..." James paused, then had his voice taken by laughter. _

_"What? Prongs! Speak!" _

_"I... I'll teach my... children to... call you... Snuffles. Uncle Snuffles," James dissolved into laughter at the look on Sirius's face. _

_"James. Please? Not Uncle Snuffles, if you must, you can have him call me Snuffles," Sirius sighed. _

_"Seriously? I've already named you my first child's Godfather, sort of funny, but I have a feeling that you'd be good for him. What am I saying? I don't even have a girlfriend! For all we know I'll grow up and never marry or anything," James said. _

_"I have a rather vague feeling that your son will be a great person. Makes me wonder, if it more crap spewing from my mouth spawned from Divination? Maybe we should have stayed with that class?" Sirius said. _

_"Never!" James said and the pair reverted to making fun of various classes._  
  
In the next bed over in the dormitory Sirius lay dreaming of eating donuts and raspberry cheesecake. His dreams soon turned to nightmares as the donuts just sat there, refusing to be eaten and the raspberry cheesecake turned out to be strawberry, moldy, and with soggy crust. All it was eased by dreams of James telling them that the History of Magic classroom is edible, and they ate their way out of a boring lecture.

A thin, pallid boy occupied the final bed. Moony's soft canine snores accompanied his easy sleep. Ironically, the one with the most problems when he first entered into this dormitory now slept with the least problems clouding his dreamless sleep. He was oblivious to the plot that he would enter into as a victim, the plot that was being hatched in the mind of a boy who he had shared a dormitory with and thought he knew since he began Hogwarts.


	25. Raspberry Cheesecake, again

**DSICLAIMER: Harry Potter and everything associated with it is properly of JK Rowling, and I neither invented it nor am making any type of profit from this story...**

Peter woke up early the next morning to find Snape. His troubles were rewarded, he found Snape just before they entered the Great Hall. After modifying his memory, making Snape forget that Peter had anything to do with Voldemort, Peter decided to make sure he continued his mission.

"Snape. I need to speak to you," Peter said, pulling him into an empty classroom.

"Oh?" Snape said, slightly disoriented.

"I hear you are... involved with Dark Magic. I even heard that you are working for Voldemort," Peter said.

"I... where did you hear that?" Snape asked.

"I was practicing my Legilimency, since I already am good at Occulmency," Peter was not exaggerating; he was gifted in them. "I chose you to try and, as Muggles say, read your mind. I happened upon a memory of you listening to a voice explaining to you that you must keep James and Lily apart. It said it was you-know-who's orders!"

"Who said that?" Snape asked, Peter had just removed the memory of who said it.

"It's your mind, Snape, how should I know?" Peter sneered, turned and went to breakfast.

All Peter thought he had done was erase all evidence of him being a Death Eater to all except his master, but he had inspired Snape to master both Legilimency and Occulmency. Peter had unknowingly given Snape the key that would allow him to speak lies to Voldemort without facing severe punishment.

Meanwhile, Lily had woken up early and was wondering around the corridors. It was a habit she had taken up recently, with no one to speak to in Gryffindor other than Mandy and her minions, James and his little friends, and people she had never had a conversation with, Lily had decided to find friends in other houses. She had, surprisingly, found someone who she could talk to without thinking of silencing charms, and who also enjoyed school, charms especially.

"Lily!" a voice called from behind her.

"Good morning, Katrina," Lily slowed to walk with the younger girl.

"No, not my given name, please, Kat is just as ugly, but it's shorter too," Katrina said.

"Katrina is a nice name, it suits you," Lily replied. "You could go by your middle name, if you really can't stand Katrina."

"No, go ahead and pick a name for me, it's fine. But I need to talk to you. I think James Potter is getting bored. Really bored. He's been setting up blind dates for Sirius. He says it was a joke because Sirius was complaining about the Gryffindors in your year..." Katrina said.

"No wonder, Mandy and her minions are horrible," Lily interrupted.

"More brainless, I think, but that's not my point, Lily. My point is that he has this strange idea that I'd get along really well with Sirius," Katrina continued.

"I agree with him. You just have to be ready to face the wrath of the entire female population of Hogwarts."

"Except all the ones who are already plotting vengeance at you for stealing James from them," Katrina said.

"Me? Steal James? It wasn't me. James, of his own will, decided to chase after me forever," Lily said.

"Perhaps he loves you, Lily."

"He... no. Just, no. Katrina, just don't talk to me about him," Lily said, turning, leaving Katrina alone in the hall.

Lily thought about what Katrina had said as she wondered down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Did James really love her? Lily decided to go talk to him after breakfast.

* * *

In the Great Hall James sat with Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were so involved with teasing Sirius that they didn't even notice Lily walked in.

"Sirius, you really have to work on this, I mean you actually broke your alarm clock smashing it like that. Good thing it wasn't someone's head," James said.

"It was waking me up! It completely deserved it!" Sirius insisted.

"Does that mean you're happy Christmas holidays are tomorrow?" James asked.

"YES!" was the reply of the other three.

"You..." Remus trailed off as the post owls flew into the Great Hall, a large eagle owl dropped a letter in Sirius's lap before flying back out of the hall.

"If there ever was a pompous owl, that one's it," Remus said.

"Sirius, what does it say?" James asked at Sirius's amazed expression.

All Sirius could do was shove James the note. James took it, his eyes quickly scanning the official handwriting within.

_'Dear Mr. Sirius Black,  
It is our unfortunate duty to inform you that your uncle, Alphard  
Black has passed away late last night. He left you with his entire  
fortune, which will be held in a bank account under your name in  
Gringotts. Enclosed is the key. In his will he left you this final  
message: Sirius, you're a better wizard than those who live in 12  
Grimmauld Place are, don't you ever doubt that. The gold is to give  
you a start on a real life, if you go back to them I will personally  
do every horrible thing possible due to my current state of not  
actually being alive.  
Our regrets on your uncle's passing and congratulations on new  
acquisition of your fortune.  
Sincerely,  
Dooley Prince, head of The Wizarding Life Insurance.'_

"Were you close to your uncle?" Remus asked.

"N-not really. I have gold. I can live without being the Potter's parasite!" Sirius said.

"What kind of name is Dooley Prince?" James asked.

"One for someone who is very good at being both regretful and pleased at a situation. Or at least, pretending to be..." Remus said.

"Does that mean you're no long living with me, brother Sirius?" James asked. "I thought I would get my own place, but drop by and see you constantly. I'll find somewhere great near you, don't worry," Sirius said.

"You better, or you'll need to talk to Dooley Prince," James said, smirking.

"Oh no! Please! Anything but him!" Sirius said, falling in a mock faint onto James.

"You alright, Sirius?" James asked, an evil grin spreading over his face. When he got no response James pulled out his wand, whispered an incantation, and laughed as ice cold water shot out at Sirius, who shrieked.

"That... was... COLD!" Sirius said.

"But you see, Snuffles, you fainted and I, the wonderful, heroic James Potter, rescued you," James explained.

"That was sweet of you," Sirius said, putting his arm around James, purposely allowing his soaking robes to make James's in an equally soaking state.

"Thanks for that, Sirius," James said drying his robes with a spell.

"No problem, Prongs."

"I just realized something. Do you realize I can apparate to your living space, leave a large array of wonderful objects, which will keep your house from getting boring, and not get arrested for underage wizardry? Do you also realize that I can legally enchant the objects in the first place?" James rambled.

"I do now, but do you realize I can do the same?" Sirius said.

James's face contorted in overly dramatic horror, but quickly turned into a rather evil smirk.

"We can also pop into Remus or Peter's houses. This summer will be great, Snuffles," James said. "Speaking of fun spells, here's one for you." James pulled out his wand, muttered an incantation almost inaudibly, and waved it at Sirius's plate.

The results were obvious, a large piece of pink cheesecake, obviously raspberry, appeared. Sirius, oblivious to James's obviously evilly smirking face, proceeded to grab the nearest fork. Without pausing even to smell it he cut himself a large forkful and put it in his mouth. It was then that he realized something was amiss.

Sirius's favorite part of raspberry cheesecake is not the smell, the sound of it hitting someone else's face, the feel of on his fork, or even the sight of it on his plate. Sirius's favorite part of raspberry cheesecake is the taste. This certain bite of raspberry cheesecake, while sufficient in weight and sight, seemed to be severely lacking in taste and, he realized, also smell.

Sirius frowned, poking it first with his fork, then his finger. It felt like raspberry cheesecake to him. Suddenly he realized it was a trick, pulled out his wand, jabbed at it, and it vanished.

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled took a breath, then almost whispered the rest. "Just wait until this summer, or until I think of revenge."

"Padfoot, I need to talk to you, Peter and Remus. Let's go back up to the tower before class. Sirius, by the way, you're still staying with me over the holidays?" James said, standing up and walking out of the Great Hall along with his three friends.

"Of course, Prongs, but now I have gold for a nice Christmas present for you, assuming you allow me to eat at least three pieces of raspberry cheesecake over the holidays," Sirius said.

"Only three? But seriously, guys, we need to plan a nice prank. Over break a certain Snivellus is turning seventeen. What would be more fun than sending him a nice birthday present? We'll think and compare ideas tonight, sounds good?" James said.

"What exactly? Would a nose-biting something or an anonymous admirer something be more in line with your thinking, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"How about a nose-biting anonymous admirer something?" Sirius said. "Brilliant. No more sharing in our schemes until later, sounds good?" James said, the four disappeared up the boys' dormitory stairs.

Lily stood undetected in the common room, convincing herself that James was neither interested nor worth her time. Katrina had convinced her to give James another chance, but when he didn't so much as look her way during all of breakfast, Lily was convinced he had moved on.

**A/N: I feel would like to note that this chapter is dedicated to my reviewer Luthein, because yes, raspberry cheesecake, AGAIN, and Molly, for the same reason.  
  
I would also like to say thank you to my other reviewers! Another review would make me so very happy! So very happy... and maybe inspire me to write another chapter before I leave (computerless) on vacation until July 14th... I'd also like all of you to note that this chapter is LONGER than the last one.**


	26. The Christmas Holidays

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it, and I am making no profit.

* * *

Sirius woke up on the first morning, or afternoon technically, of Christmas holidays. He wondered where James was, but wondered down into the kitchen where Mrs. Potter was cooking lunch.

"Good morning, afternoon, sleepy. Lunch will be as soon as James gets back from Diagon Alley; he said that he needed to get 'things' for Christmas. Don't eat that, in the jar on the counter you can eat three cookies from it," Mrs. Potter said.

"Thanks, Mum Potter," Sirius said, biting into a homemade chocolate chip cookie. "Super cookies, too, you'll have to teach me how to cook, if you don't mind too much."

"Thank you, Sirius."

"Hey Mum, Padfoot," James said as he stepped out of the fireplace holding three shopping bags.

"Lunch is ready as soon as you put your bags in your room, James," Mrs. Potter said to James's back as he hurried up the stairs.

The three sat down to a delicious meal. They talked about Hogwarts and soon the talk turned to what they would do after their schooling.

"The only job I would consider would be an auror. The system is pretty messed up right now, but there's hardly any competition. I guess professional Quidditch would be fun, but I want to do something useful. I want to be remembered for my battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters," James said.

"James! You said his name!" Mrs. Potter scolded.

"Yes, Mum, not even his name, if I say 'Tom Riddle' people don't flinch. I had a talk with Dumbledore and he called him 'Voldemort' so I will too," James said.

"Whatever you like, James. What about you, Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"I'm not sure. My uncle left me with some gold when he died this week. Speaking of which, Mrs. Potter, as much as I appreciate your hospitality, this summer I will rent a house of my own," Sirius said.

"Lovely, dear, you're always welcome here if you need anything. It would be wonderful if you came for Sunday tea, or more often than that. James needs to get out his teenage energies, somehow," Mrs. Potter said.

"James isn't that hyper, Mrs. Potter, unless you feed him raspberry cheesecake. The solution is to send me the cheesecake and then he won't get his hyper sugar high, I will. The advantage of this way is that I'm going to be in a different house so you won't have to deal with me," Sirius said.

"You never know, now that you boys are turning seventeen at the end of this year, you'll come apparate to see James the instant you eat the cheesecake," Mrs. Potter said.

"Or, more likely, I'll apparate to tell him that I just ate the last of the cheesecake. Then I'll go hide with Remus or Peter," James said.

"Speaking of your friend, dear, did you invite them and their families for Christmas dinner? And the New Years Party?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Remus and his family are coming to both, and Peter will be here for both, but his family only for Christmas," James replied. "But until then, up for some Quidditch, James?" Sirius asked.

* * *

Their holidays continued in this fashion, waking up in the late morning, eating lunch with Mrs. Potter and often Mr. Potter, lazing the afternoon away, eating dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and trying to fool the other into accepting any enchanted object.

On Christmas morning James bumped into Sirius in the hall at ten o'clock. Both of them were half-asleep, but after a mumbled happy Christmas the pair went down to the living room.

"Happy Christmas, James, Sirius!" James's parents chorused.

"How about presents now?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Sure," was the unanimous decision.

James appointed himself the present distributor. He handed his mom a copy of '_Cooking for Teenage Boys in Minutes' _from Sirius and himself and a shawl (keeps you warm or cold!) from Mr. Potter.

Sirius got a rather sarcastic letter from his fam--the Blacks asking why they have the same last name and requesting that he change his, a large raspberry cheese from the Potters, and a fluffy dog alarm clock.

"There's a story behind that clock, Sirius. I went into the clock shop and asked for alarm clocks, then I asked for ones to wake up rather stubborn sleepers. I thought you wouldn't appreciate the bludger one, it tries to knock you out of bed. This one licks your face, tickles you, and barks until you wake up. It's also spelled to be indestructible and increase its personal gravitational pull if you try and hit it. And only the shopkeeper and I can change the time it is set at, so no tricks, Sirius," James explained.

James then handed his dad a new wristwatch from his mother and three quills that answer your summons (no summoning charm required to get this quill to fly into your hand!) from Sirius and himself. His dad not only had managed to misplace his last fourteen quills, but he also managed to always be without one when he needed it.

James opened a raspberry cheesecake of his own from his parents and a copy of '_Advanced Prank Charms'_ from Sirius. Quickly flipping through the book he laughed, the ideas were ridiculously simple and the spells ridiculously difficult.

"The author really makes life hard on himself, doesn't he, Prongs?" Sirius remarked.

"I think we'll play around with the spells, though, perhaps for our current missions?" James replied.

"No more, boys, I don't want to have to forbid you doing something. Remember the rule: no harming anyone. Other than that," Mr. Potter lowered his voice to a stage whisper, "the easier the spell, the easier to brake it."

James' parents cooking, while James and Sirius figured out what to send to Snape passed the time until the guests arrived.

Once they house started filling up with friends James and Sirius felt obligated to not hide in James' room. They talked with Peter and Remus off on the side of the larger group of adults instead.

They were just finishing plans for later that evening when a familiar, and unwelcome, blonde head walked in the door accompanied by a young couple, in their mid twenties at the oldest. James groaned, slipping into the kitchen to talk with his mom.

"Mum! You invited the most irritating girl I have ever met in my entire life. Including you, my aunts, and that terrible lady who was our neighbor when I was four. I will now be stalked for the rest of Christmas, if you invited her to New Years, well... I'll go spent it with someone else. Please, tell me I'm hallucinating," James said.

"Don't be silly, dear, I didn't invite anyone your age, except Remus and Peter. I thought you four would be enough teenagers for the party. But I'll go find out why she's here. If you're really scared of her, you are very welcome to hide in the pantry until I come back," Mrs. Potter said, turned, and walked into the living room.

She spotted the girl at once, a thin, blonde girl eyeing Sirius from across the room. She decided to play overly social hostess and walked up to her.

"Hello, miss, I don't recall being introduced to you before. I'm James's mum Lisa," Mrs. Potter said.

"I'm Mandy. I came with my aunt and uncle," Mandy said pointing to them. "My parents went on some business thing last week, so I got left with them over Christmas. They're tons of fun, though, more like being with people my age than with relatives."

"James was sure happy when Sirius turned up this summer. The two have become almost twin-like. They actually finish each other's sentences now. Sirius is staying with us over break, too," Mrs. Potter said.

"Why isn't he with his family?" Mandy asked.

"He says James is a better brother than Regulus," Mrs. Potter said, mentally cursing herself for bringing up the topic. "I better get back to cooking, nice meeting you Mandy."

Mrs. Potter smiled and wished those she walked past a very happy Christmas, but she was wondering what James had against Mandy.

Deciding to confront James with it then instead of later, she walked into the pantry. "James, what do you have against Mandy? She seemed a little too trying to please everyone, but she doesn't seem all bad," Mrs. Potter said.

"Let me see... The first time I ever talked to her she gave me a brainless monologue. She hates Lily Evans, who I know personally to be a sweet, intelligent, caring, loyal, and absolutely gorgeous witch," James said in a bored voice.

"Why didn't you invite Lily, then?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"She's well... sort of ignoring me currently. That's no the point, though, Mandy is being so much like a stalker, I can't stand her," James said.

"Perhaps that's how Lily feels about you?" Mrs. Potter said.

James started to yell something back, but stopped, seeing truth in his mom's innocent statement and left to go hide in his room for the remainder of the evening. James sat on his bed, regretting having sent Lily a Christmas present that morning, regretting having spoken to her and followed her.

Hitting his head on the wall, James wondered why he asked her out so many times after she said very plainly the answer was, and will remain, 'no'. James then vowed that he would no longer be the conceited fool he had been all through Hogwarts, from this day on James Potter would only speak to Lily Evans when he was worthy – more worthy, he corrected himself, he would never be truly worthy – of her attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another house, equally alone, sat Lily Evans on her bed on Christmas night. She had received James' present of a red hawk feather quill, and she remembered that night in the forbidden forest when he had opened up himself to her. Now she was feeling like she was definitely not worthy of James' attention. She decided that she would talk to him again, at least. Perhaps Snape had been wrong about him and Sirius after all.

* * *

The holidays didn't go anywhere as well for another sixth year Hogwarts student. On Snape's seventeenth birthday, which fell on the second day of the holidays, he received a letter.  
  
_'Severus Snape,  
Congratulations on now being of age. Our good wishes go with you on  
your apparation test, as you will be required to apparate, legally or  
otherwise, at your initiation ceremony, taking place on Christmas  
night. Your presence will be required at eleven that night. The  
coordinates of the location will be owled to you separately to avoid  
any uninvited guests.  
-D.E.s'_  
  
Snape did indeed pass his apparation test the next day. He was torn between excitement and terror at the thought of Christmas. He hardly remembered anything, but somehow found himself standing in his room in plain black robes, ready to apparate to join the Death Eaters.

At eleven exactly, he apparated to coordinates, which had indeed been sent with a separate owl. It was a musty house, with dreary candles far too widespread in the hall where he stood to shed useful light. It appeared completely deserted, but still Snape imaged that he heard swishing cloaks and saw movement in the corner of his eye.

He was in the middle of convincing himself that it was just his imagination when a voice really spoke from shadows that really moved.

"Precise, are you?" it said.

"N-I mean y-yes, sir, I like being precise," Snape stuttered back.

"The Dark Lord will love it, another perfectionist to break."

"W-what, sir?" Snape said, now really afraid.

"W-what? Y-you mean we m-might h-h-h-hurt you?" the Death Eater mocked. "The Death Eaters forgive no more than our master."

"I am not afraid," Snape said, feeling just the opposite.

"Oh? Not afraid of us, are you?" the Death Eater now stepped from the shadows, with a half dozen more emerging from near him. They quickly surrounded Snape, occasionally appearing like they would curse him, but then pausing just as they were about to say the incantation.

"Lucius, my faithful follower, why are you tormenting our newest arrival? You might scare him," a sinister voice said from a side hall.

"I'm not scared," Snape said, once again feeling just the opposite.

"Liar. Don't speak unless you're spoken to, Snivellus. Lucius, answer my question," the voice said, somehow picking the nickname that brought a wave of shame of Snape.

"We were sent to greet him, Master, and I thought, what a better greeting than seeing how his nerves fare under a little show of taunting from his so called fellow followers, Master. You know I need a reason to hurt someone useful to you, Master," the first Death Eater, apparently Lucius, said, kneeling in front of the now visible outline of a wizard.

"I know you are ever loyal to me, Lucius. Your only fault, and greatest asset, is your pleasure at taunting those who have done nothing to you. You are wise, however, to stop at actually harming those I can use. One like Snape here is replaceable, so any lasting harm to him would easily be mended. If you were to damage one that is irreplaceable, then I'd let someone do the same damage to you," the Dark Lord said with an obvious liking to the idea of torture.

"Thank you, Master. Your wisdom is far greater than any I could possess. All my wisdom comes from your illustrious example, Master," Lucius said, groveling before Voldemort.

"You do not lie, how very complimentary you are, Lucius, with anyone else like you my ego would swell so big that the most egotistical student at Hogwarts... which happens to be...? Snape?" Voldemort said.

"J-J-Ja-James Po-Po-Potter, m-master," Snape said, rather awed at speaking to the Dark Lord.

"Well, compared to me J-J-Ja-James Po-Po-Potter will appear humble, modest, and unsure of himself," Voldemort said, mocking Snape once again. "Speaking of which, you must not let him and Lily get together. Not even a close friendship. If they do, you will suffer whatever I dream up to do to you. Off you go, want to do the honors, Lucius?"

"Of course, Master, I would be thrilled," Lucius replied.

"Welcome to my ranks, Severus Snape," Voldemort said before turning and vanishing down a dark hallway.

"Come here, Snivellus," Lucius said, noting Snape's flinch at the name. "I thought I saw a reaction from you when the Dark Lord extracted that from your mind. The Dark Lord is a master at Legilimency and Occulmency both, the art of opening the mind of others and closing your own mind. Give me your left arm, this will hurt less than the cruciatus curse. I'll perform that on your first, if you want the branding to hurt less."

"N-No, Sir, I will be happy to just have the... branding done," Snape replied.

"Only one stutter, good boy, your English is improving. Give me your arm."

Snape held out his left forearm bravely. Lucius hardly glanced at him, but just jabbed at his arm and laughed softly and Snape flinched at the sudden stinging pain.

"Hurts? Just wait until you get a dose of crucio; that hurts worse. For a Christmas present you won't get that experience tonight. When you feel the Dark Lord's call, your brand burning, while you are at Hogwarts you will remain at Hogwarts. That evening you will, however, send a detailed report on daily happenings since the last was sent. I'd recommend writing it up daily, that is happenings between James and Lily, plans you have and plans you have carried out, and finally, any student interest in joining the Dark Lord. One last thing, the mark on your arm will fade by tomorrow morning and will not be visible unless it is your will to let it be seen. It also becomes slightly darker when the Dark Lord is performing magic, the darkest when he calls us to his side. It's something about how much power he is using at the time, there's a certain amount he always needs, but that doesn't matter. You are dismissed." Lucius left him, sound of his soft laughter hanging in the air long after he had left.

With one more shudder Snape apparated back into his bedroom. He lay awake for much of the remainder of the night, his right hand subconsciously touching his left forearm where the mark of his new master was newly burned into his skin.

* * *

The remainder of the holidays passed happily for James and Sirius.

Mrs. Potter taught both of them magical cooking. She promised to send them at least one raspberry cheesecake, to share, before the end of the school year, and insisted over and over how much she would like having Sirius stay with them again anytime.

Mr. Potter insisted that pranks were below him, but several enchanted objects found their way into James or Sirius's room, with a note saying 'Give this to someone worthy of it.' James and Sirius, while reluctant to return to schoolwork, were pleased with the prospect of new pranks to play and hours of laughing instead of studying.

* * *

Snape worked relentlessly on Occulmency over the remainder of the break, he hated Voldemort seeing into his mind and soon could, as far as he knew, hide thoughts that contradicted what he said. He was unsure, however, because he did not know anyone skilled at Legilimency to test him. He hardly thought about his return to Hogwarts, which was good because he was frightened of James somehow finding out that he really is a Death Eater.

* * *

A/N: I will be gone from June 28 – July 14. This is going to be the last chapter posted until then, unless of course I feel very inspired very soon. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! How about sending lots of reviews as a going/getting back to/from vacation present? Please?


	27. Enter: The Real Remus

DISCLAIMER: guess what? No one reads this, but I don't own Harry Potter because JK Rowling wrote it.  
  
A/N: I would first like to apologize for the tone of this chapter, it needs to happen, if it's going to happen like I have it planned that is... and second I would like to dedicate it to Microsoft Word, because I just realized how much I love it.

* * *

Remus boarded the train to return to Hogwarts after a very difficult holiday. He was sincerely hoping to get rid of all the resentment to was currently feeling before he ran into any of his friends. All his life Remus had been able to hide behind a mask of forced smiles and words meant to please the hearer, but today he was unable to even summon enough control to not look highly upset.Lily walked on the train accompanied by Peter, she easily perceived Remus' feelings and with a quick explanation to Peter about how she needed to talk to him, as a prefect, she herded Remus into an empty compartment."Remus?" Lily said, once she shut the door."What do you want to talk about?" Remus said automatically, ignoring the little voice yelling at him to stop saying such bullshit."You. You're obviously upset, it's okay, but it seems like you need someone to talk to," Lily said."I'm fine, I'm just glad to be back here," Remus said, again ignoring that little voice in his head."No! Remus, please stop hiding from me. Who do you think I am? Mandy? She'd talk to someone and seem sympathetic just to get some gossip, but I find gossiping useless. You can talk to me, it's perfectly fine to not be perfect, do you think anyone is actually perfect? There's not one person who can claim to be perfect, Remus," Lily said."What do you want? To be some Muggle therapist? Do you actually think talking will do anything to help me?" Remus said, then sighed and added sadly, "I don't think I can honestly talk anymore, Lily.""Try it, please, it'll help," Lily said."Fine. Let me tell you my life story, it'll explain me to you and then you can leave me alone again. You know about my condition?" Remus asked. When getting a nod from Lily he continued,

"I actually can't remember before I was bitten. My whole life, at full moon, I'd go to the forest behind my house into the cottage my father built me. He didn't trust his carpentry, however, and had a cage, silver-plated, brought in and bolted to the floor. Once a month that's where I would transform. I soon learned that biting the cage was very painful and bit myself instead. That was slightly less painful.

"I never had a friend growing up, my parents' friends thought I was 'adorable' and so I smiled and said things they wanted me to say just so someone would like me. I think it came from once a month turning into something so unlovable that my parents were ashamed of me.

"They never said they were, but I could tell, they were ashamed that their son turned into a monster. That made me ever more prone to smile and be perfect for them, so that they could love me when I was in my... well, human form.

"When I came to Hogwarts I was determined to not let anyone know about my transformations so they wouldn't be ashamed of knowing me either. I was again the smiling, laughing, perfect boy and somehow James, Sirius and Peter managed to decide I was worthy of joining their trio. When they found out about my condition, and still actually enjoyed my company, it was a relief. I was getting increasingly uncomfortable with their no knowing, and when they fit the clues together and confronted me, well, I was happy that they not only accepted me, but they also wanted to spend time with me in my other form.

"Now I enjoy my transformations. As long as they're there, that is. This year December 27th fell on a full moon. I completely forgot about it over Christmas, but on that day my dad was wearing his clothes that he always wore when taking me to my cottage. I suddenly realized it was full moon, and my friends wouldn't be there, they were just as clueless of it happening as I was. I didn't even think to owl them; perfect little Remus was just going to transform into a bloodthirsty monster on his own.

"I didn't actually have time, my dad dragged me to the cottage, he was afraid of me around the full moon and I wasn't about to explain that my friends are unregistered Animagus and like to accompany me in my transformations because they make me feel more human. "Alone to lose my human mind and body, memories of my transformations are the only link between the human and the monster. I will spare you of the details, but I returned to my house with tattered clothes hanging from my body, which was covered in fresh blood. My fingernails and teeth were stained red with my own blood. My mum screamed at the sight of me and my dad just looked disgusted with me. When my mum recovered she performed healing spells on me, she got trained in them when they found out about me being, well, not human anymore.

"James always told me after my transformations that I'm act wolfish for the day after. Just growling, nothing bloodthirsty. Apparently I walked into my house and snarled at my parents. I didn't even notice, but I was at that moment extremely upset at them for not reminding me, or letting me contact my friends, so the non-human side of me made that clear. I had never growled at them before.

"I tried to explain to my parents, but they thought it was a bad influence by my friends. So they grounded me. Not from my broomstick, but from the floo powder and my owl. They also didn't allow me to attend James and Sirius' New Years Eve party, with no explanation sent to them. "By this morning I was thoroughly upset with them. When my father left he didn't say goodbye or anything, just 'pick better friends, this time'. So here I am, feeling like I'm wearing a mask. The 'perfect student, prefect, sweet, laughs at jokes, finds time to smile at everyone' mask.

"I did realize one thing, Lily, I realized that my friends are the absolute best friends I could ever have. Not only did they accept me for who I am, but they also want to be with me when my deepest desire is to rip them apart.

"My parents never could stand that part of me. My father left me in my cottage while spending the little time possible there and my mother heals me the instant she sees me so that she can have her perfect son back.

"I'm not perfect, Lily. I can't be, I try, but it's just too hard to please everyone. Thank you for listening," Remus finally concluded.

"Please everyone? Remus, you couldn't please James and Snape at the same time. If you tried it would be the most hypocritical act imaginable. Just be yourself," Lily said, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"That's exactly my problem, I don't know who I am anymore. All I can see is this mask that won't come off," Remus said.

"Then let me tell you who you are. You are Remus Lupin, a wizard attending Hogwarts who wants to make everyone happy. You hide from conflict and would rather let a slightly disagreeable situation remain that way than confront people. You also don't like being a bother, so you always seem happy. So continue to be who you are, Remus, you're a wonderful person," Lily said.

"Thank you, I-I think I'll go talk to James, Sirius and Peter now, if you don't mind," Remus said.

"Have fun, see you at Hogwarts," Lily said.

Remus stood up, then hesitated before hugging Lily, giving her an apologetic smile, and leaving to join the best friends he could imagine, other than, perhaps, Lily Evans.

* * *

A/N: I lied. What else can I say? I felt like writing today and I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be written before I left, but here it is! It also is short, but I couldn't continue this, I'd have to start another scene and that just didn't seem right... Other chapter would have an even slimmer chance of existing before I leave, but we'll see... 


	28. The Gryffindor Way the Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, setting, any of the great stuff... I'm also not making a profit, unless you count my great entertainment by writing this...

* * *

Remus, after having his talk with Lily, spent the rest of the journey laughing at James's impressions of Mandy and Sirius's impressions of James's face when he sees Mandy. It wasn't until they were sitting in the dorm talking that Remus brought up his holiday experiences.  
"Moony, why weren't you at the New Year's party?" James asked.  
"Denthulloon," Remus said.  
"Pardon?" James said.  
"December seventh was full moon. I forgot completely until my father said to go to my cottage. Apparently afterwards I growled at my parents because I was mad that they didn't remind me. My parents, on the other hand, feel that your influence caused my growls. I was forbidden to leave the house until it is time to return to Hogwarts. They also didn't let me owl you, and I had no floo powder. I'm sorry guys," Remus said.  
"No problem! Me missed you and all, but we're not going to suddenly hate you just because your parents are stupid," James said.  
"It'd take something a whole lot bigger than your parents locking you up to make up mad at you. You'd have to do something like get the Dark Mark and not tell us, but rather turn spy against us to make us forsake you," Sirius said.  
"Or you James and Peter. It takes a willing act of real betrayal to make us turn against any of us," James said.  
"Can we all take a vow? Saying that the four of us will remain friends and forgive small blunders. Should any of us betray the name of wizardry in an act of such blatant treachery, such as receiving the Dark Mark, then the faithful will join forces and give all their efforts to the act of killing the spy," Remus proposed.  
"I'm all for it," James said.  
"As deep as the doubt runs in my mind that one of us would actually do that, I do like the idea. Very hypothetically, if I went spy would you three actually kill me?" Peter said, terrified of the idea.  
"Yes. Let us add one thing, though. That should one of us be killed by Voldemort's forces that the remaining will go to all lengths, not stopping at the prospect of death or lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban, to revenge the one who was ripped from us," Sirius said.  
"Will it be magically binding, or bound on faith?" Remus asked.  
"Both," James said.  
Remus pulled out a sheet of parchment, touching it with his wand to ensure the following of the words written, and wrote:  
_ 'We vow to remain friends until death renders such impossible, but in death to remember those who have left us. The only act that could void such a friendship is the act of betrayal of the Wizarding name: joining or actively supporting Voldemort. Should any of us blatantly betray ourselves, our friends, and our race then the others will join forces and give all efforts in killing the spy. Should Voldemort or his Death Eaters murder one of us, then the others will revenge his death, risking everything down to our lives, our freedom, and our proud name.  
Signed,  
Remus 'Moony' Lupin'_  
Then he handed the quill to James, who added his name: James 'Prongs' Potter. Sirius read it quickly, when receiving it from James, signed his name in the same fashion, and passed it to Peter. Of the three Peter was, understandably, the most reluctant to sign it, but after some debating added his own Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, and handed it back to Remus.  
"Who should keep this?" Remus asked.  
"It was your idea, Moony, keep it," James said, getting nods from Sirius and Peter at his words.  
"I'll treasure it, but remember, though magically binding, remaining true to your word on integrity alone will create all the more power against the rising Darkness," Remus said.  
"Voldemort's strength lies in ripping apart friendship, but when united we can be stronger than any evil. I hope only the first sentence is required, though," Sirius said.  
At that moment Lily burst in, looking slightly confused, "What did you do? There was a huge burst of magical binding power just now."  
"We... what are you doing in the boys' dormitory?" Sirius said.  
"Finding out what you just did," Lily said.  
"How'd you know we did anything?" Sirius asked.  
"I was practicing a magic tracing spell, I'm not very good so I either get my Mandy and her Minions doing stupid little charms, or if a powerful spell is done very close around me. It was a binding spell? What did you do?" Lily said. "Lily? If you say one thing about how stupid we are, well, I can't quite think of a punishment fit for that. Remus?" James said.  
"We signed this," Remus said, handing Lily the parchment.  
"You... Wow. I hope you meant it," Lily said.  
"Of course we did. I can't speak for everyone, but I'm pretty sure James feels similarly that the worst thing you can do is betrayal. That act deserves death. Of course we had to add that we would revenge the deaths of our friends. I personally can imagine no life worse than knowing that someone who I thought was my friend betrayed me and is not punished, or that my friend was killed and his murderer not punished. Azkaban can't be worse than a life like that," Sirius said.  
"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?" Lily asked.  
"If he asks, yes. At least, I don't want to burst into his office 'Professor, we just signed a binding contract, want to read it?' I can't imagine what he would say. If he does ask, then I think we should tell him," James said.  
"I wanted to tell you something, James, I have been analyzing myself. The main reason I can't stand being civil with you for very long is because you can't seem to continue treating me like an actual equal. That one trait is the one that bothers me the most, being treated like I'm inferior by someone is actually equal to me. I don't mind if the person is honestly better than I am and there is no way that I can be as good as they are. If you can stop that, James, I'll go out with you," Lily said, then turned and left.  
"G' night," James said, pulling his curtains closed to keep from appearing upset, but easily fell asleep as the others echoed his good night and the only sound in the dormitory was the soft breathing of the four occupants.  
The next morning Professor McGonagall outside of the Great Hall met the four.  
"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you four. He says that he will provide breakfast. Follow me," Professor McGonagall said.  
James caught Sirius's eye and nodded slightly. Once seated before Dumbledore's desk the four began feeling slightly more worried.  
"There's no sense in avoiding this matter. I sensed a very powerful binding spell in your dormitory yesterday evening. Would you explain?" Dumbledore said.  
"It was my idea, sir. I've actually been considering it since the full moon, I had a lot of extra time," Remus looked uncomfortable, but pulled out the parchment they had signed and gave it to Dumbledore. "You can read it, sir."  
They watched his blue eyes, first grave, then brightening into a smile as they perused the document. "Why did you do this?"  
"Sir," James spoke up, "I found it a brilliant idea..."  
"As do I, Mr. Potter, but I am interested in knowing why you do," Dumbledore said.  
Smiling James continued, "Voldemort's strength is basically the opposite of friendship and loyalty. He thrives on allegiance forged of hatred and fear. This, to me, is loyalty with a foundation of love, respect, and faith. I have also been thinking of what is the only way to conquer the fear spread by Voldemort's power. When Remus proposed this, I knew it was the solution: friendship. I would also like to add, sir, that I have been considering this for a very long time, so don't think it hasty and try and impress, but I honestly would rather be killed than support Voldemort."  
Sirius smiled at James, then began his explanation, "James introduced me to a Ravenclaw girl, Katrina. I have been thinking a lot about the different ways of fighting him that each house would try. Slytherins would be best at being a spy for our side. Hufflepuffs would try and outlast them in face to face battle. Ravenclaws would use incredibly complex spells. This is the Gryffindors' way of fighting him, sir. Our only hope lies in our loyalty to our friends and allies and in our bravery in defending them and the very name of wizardry."  
"I was the one who brought it up, sir, but I don't have nearly as eloquent a reason for as James and Sirius do. I wasn't thinking of future strength in fighting Voldemort or house loyalty or anything. I was thinking strictly about friendship now and what it means to me. You probably already know this, sir, but I forgot about the full moon last month. I was rather angry with my parents after the moon waned so I growled at them. You know that I sometimes retain wolfish qualities like that if I am very upset? I had never growled at them, so they thought that it was their faults," Remus paused to gesture at James, Sirius and Peter. "I was locked in my room and told 'think about their friendship'.  
"I did follow my parents' command. I thought and, after talking to Lily in the train to give me enough courage to talk to them, I realized that they truly are the three people who I value most in the world. I won't deny it, I'm closer to Sirius and James than to Peter, but all three of them are worth lifetime friendship.  
"My thoughts were to remind us of this friendship we have, and to give us an idea of what we will be facing in the future. Finally, I wanted to give us another excuse to keep in mind that our friendship is infinitely more valuable than any type of support you can have with Voldemort," Remus concluded.  
"Any thoughts you would like to share, Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore inquired.  
"I guess so, sir. At the time I thought the same as James expressed, only a lot more simply. I don't actually have any different thoughts to add, they've already added them for me," Peter said.  
"Breakfast is over in the Great Hall, but stay here and eat. I'll explain your tardiness to your teachers," Dumbledore flicked his wand at his desk, causing a large pitcher of juice, four cups, four plates, and a large array of breakfast food to appear.  
The boys each ate a good-sized breakfast, while Dumbledore nibbled on a piece of toast. When they were finished Dumbledore handed them a note explaining that he needed to speak with them and ushered them out of his office. He watched their obvious friendship as they walked, laughing, down the deserted hall.  
He hoped that their friendship would be tested only by time, but he sensed a future of betrayal, death, failed vengeance, and false accusations among them.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait, wonderful readers, but I wrote another chapter and decided it wasn't good enough to let you guys read. Maybe possibly it will be severely edited and bits and pieces will find their happy way in, but not right now, it was dead-ending pretty quickly. This chapter has places to go, friends to make, and raspberry cheesecakes to eat. 


	29. I'm Balding!

Disclaimer: see all previous chapters. If I magically own Harry Potter, then I will say so.

* * *

Lessons, Quidditch, and bonding pillow fights caused time to tumble past. Soon came the decision to go home and forget about exams, or stay and study during Easter holidays. James and Sirius, after many long debates, decided to stay and actually study, but only half the time. Remus, still slightly upset with his parents, quickly, without regrets, decided to remain also. Peter had promised his parents that he would go home, so he would be leaving. Lily also decided to remain, as her exam results were equal of importance to the holiday she would have at home.On the first morning of the holidays, Sirius now sat on the stairs leading to his dormitory, surveying the common room. He had enchanted two of the pillows to attack James when he went close enough to them, and, without wishing to be detected or too close to the victim, wanted to view the results.Peter and Remus sat together across from the chair where the pillows were located, obviously quizzing each other on some topic. The chair remained empty because they gave off a very intimidating aura. Probably because the only people who knew what they were talking about, other than themselves, were seventh years, who didn't care, Sirius, James, Lily, and possibly Mandy and her Minions. The only person who was at all likely to sit in the chair would be James. James was, instead, sitting on a table telling a group of terrified fifth years O.W.L. horror stories. Sirius only caught a few words in each sentence, but, based on James's evil smile and their frightened looks, came to the conclusion that James was giving the bare bones of truth some flesh of elaboration.Mandy was watching James with interest; obviously she hadn't gotten his hints of his lack of interest, and went to sit next to him, tossing her blonde hair back.James, looking for a way to get rid of her and spotting one, said, "Mandy, hi. Is it just me or is your hair a little thinner than before? Wait, is that a hair on your robes?"Mandy started to deny it, but looked where James pointed, and did indeed see a single blonde hair."I'm – I'm balding!" Mandy shrieked, rushing off into her dormitory.The fifth year boys looked confused at James for chasing Mandy away, and the girls looked concerned at Mandy's balding. James looked pleased with himself. That feeling just increased when Lily walked down the stairs obviously irritated at having a hysterical blonde in the same room as her."What lies is he feeding you now?" Lily asked a small blonde girl."None at all. The bare truth," James insisted, but wavered under Lily's glare. "There were a few exaggerations, but it is based on the truth."Lily sat across from the fifth years and launched into a true, and, judging by their faces, a less interesting, account of her O.W.L. experience.James first stayed to listen to Lily, but soon stood up and, spotting his two friends, sat in the chair."...used in most truth potions. Is very difficult to grow, due to its need to be in below freezing temperatures in the dark and tropical ones in the light. If these conditions are not provided it thrives and goes by the Muggle name of spearmint and has no magical properties other than – hi James – its incredible ability to take over gardens. Did I get it, Peter?" Remus said, obviously reciting the properties of a plant.Peter's reply was lost in laughter at the attack of James by the two pillows. Sirius, knowing James was going to look for him the instant he could look around, quietly crept back up to the dormitory.Sirius sat back down with his essay he was writing for Defense Against Dark Arts, he had managed to begin writing again when the door opened."Sirius, my most favorite brother in the entire universe, (a/n: just for you, Molly) what did you do to those pillows?" James said."I enchanted them," Sirius replied airily, still trying to appear absorbed in his essay."What are you writing?" James asked."Our 'Beginner's Guide to Basic Dueling, From Spells to Tactics' essay. Once you get into the writing it's amazingly interesting to write," Sirius said."You sound like Remus. But stop writing and help me master a spell in that book you gave me from Christmas," James insisted."What does it do?""It has 'the same results as a cheering charm, only it can be done on an object, such as a door, to have an effect on every passer-through of the door'. It sounded like it would be a fun one to perform on the portrait hole or something, so all of Gryffindor is overly smiley and cheery some morning," James said."I'm all for it, let's perform it on our door, test it, then talk to the Fat Lady and perform it on the portrait hole," Sirius said.After fifteen minutes Sirius walked through the door and started grinning insanely. James followed, feeling the same effect."It worked!" Sirius said."Let's go! I want to see the rest of the school's faces when we're all overly happy at dinner," James said.The pair smiled their way out of the common room, outside they confronted the Fat Lady.  
"Hello, ma'am. We were wondering if..." James started."with your permission, of course..." Sirius continued."we could perform a cheering charm on the door." James said."It would make everyone who passes through happy. Nothing at all painful, embarrassing, or any of the usual prank things. Just happy," Sirius said."Well..." the Fat Lady considered it, "if it honestly is going to make them only happy, then yes, by all means.""Thank you, ma'am, that's all the spell does. Gryffindor bravery, and please, only open an inch," James said.The Fat Lady did as requested, James and Sirius performed the charm, and they went outside to fly a little before dinnertime.They arrived early to dinner, but soon the students filed in. James and Sirius were confronted immediately by a strangely happy, but upset Lily."What did you do to the portrait hole?" Lily demanded."A cheering charm. You walk through, you become happy," Sirius explained."Clever. Why?" Lily asked."Because we, obviously, want the Gryffindors to be happy with all this studying they're doing," James said."James Potter wanting people to be happy... Why is that, James?" Lily said."I was thinking of you, actually," James said."Me? Why?" Lily asked."I want you to be happy," James mumbled."Sweet, but you don't even know me," Lily stated."I've tried, though, I've tried to know you, but you won't open up to me," James said."Perhaps if you listened when I speak you would know me," Lily said."It's rather difficult if we aren't speaking. But tell me about yourself. If some being with the power to grant them gave you three wishes, what would they be and why?" James asked."I – I don't know," Lily said."Save me, Sirius, this task of getting to know someone who doesn't know themselves is pretty difficult," James said."I... Oh, never mind," Lily said walking to sit at the other end of the table.Dumbledore standing, obviously preparing to speak, saved James the prick of Sirius's taunts."Good evening to all those students who chose to remain and to those who were forced to remain, good evening to you too. I wish to pass along a word of advice before the beginning of dinner: When trying to open a closed flower the key is not force, but rather to bathe it in sunshine. This way will result in a flower immensely more radiant than the one resulting in the first option." Dumbledore said, his eyes resting on James.Most of the school forgot Dumbledore's words as they dug into their dinner, but they echoed in James's mind, making him wonder just what Dumbledore was hinting at.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but hey, didn't I just post the last chapter last night? Wow! I wrote a chapter in less than 24 hours! 


	30. Introducing Harold

DISCLAIMER: I'm a fanfiction author. That means that I borrow someone else's characters and write about them. I also don't own them because they're not mine...

DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to a co-creator of raspberry cheesecake for bothering me to write this... She knows who she is...

* * *

James sat in his room during Easter holidays. Sirius getting his own house had made him rather bored during holidays. James hadn't resisted sending Sirius a large box of chocolates that, when eaten, would cause various weird symptoms including literally bouncing off the walls. They were also incredibly delicious. James was just about to write his fourteenth owl to anyone just for something to do when two owls burst into his room. One he recognized as Sirius's owl, but the other was a beautiful, unfamiliar snowy owl. They appeared to be trying to deliver their letter first. The snowy dropped her letter in his lap a moment before Sirius's owl did.

"Silly Harold," Sirius said, petting Sirius's owl as he perched in front of him, obviously waiting for a reply.

James ripped open the letter and grinned as he read the contents.

JAMES! My most favourite person in the entire universe! Padfootly, what did you put in those chocolates? It was brilliant! I was bouncing off the walls, shooting red sparks from my mouth, glowing electric blue, my hair was purple, my arms turned into large green parrot wings, and I was speaking angry cat. Maybe I wasn't supposed to eat half the box, but it was so much fun! Can we feed them to people? Just imagine the Gryffindor common room, James, full of people bouncing off the walls, shooting red sparks from their mouth, glowing electric blue, with purple hair, green parrot wings for arms, and speaking in hisses! I think Harold is becoming slightly territorial and competitive with other owls, so if anyone else is trying to send you a letter, I'm sorry! He might also do weird things to the other owl's letters, as he seems to be giving off weird magical energy. I hope he doesn't cause too much trouble... but that's exactly why I'm not shipping him off, is that he has such great potential trouble-maker. Maybe we should induct him into our FMC? See you back at Hogwarts. Sirius Black, owner of the best owl ever.

(A/N: FMC stands for Full Moon Club, which I didn't feel I could allow Sirius to be throwing around in letters.)

James laughed once more before ripping the other letter open. It was in a very feminine hand. He wondered if Harold had mutated the handwriting, but then read the beginning and almost fainted.  
  
James, you might wonder why I, Lily Evans, of all people, would be writing you over holidays, but I can explain everything, I hope. The fact remains that I am in desperate need of assistance. You are probably very aware that most sixth year Gryffindor girls are blond, beautiful, and brainless. I appear to be the only exception and try to avoid being blond while attempting to have a brain. Perhaps being a non-conformist has causes other people more problems than I experience, but I currently am in a rather difficult situation. You see, they're envious of the fact that you actually speak to me.

They actually aren't as brainless as I originally thought. Mandy, their leader of a sort, has decided that I'm either going to convince you that you hate me or I'm going to go out with you. I tried to ignore their threats, but it's really getting to be too much for me. I know this will be awkward for both of us, but would you pretend to be my boyfriend? I know that you don't want this, but perhaps if we did this and got to know each other better, then we could really go out or just become really close friends. I would really like to get to know you better and I will openly admit my jealously for Sirius that he knows you so well.

Speaking of Sirius, please keep quite that our relationship isn't genuine, if you decide to try it. Please don't tell even Sirius, I would feel better if only the two of us knew.

Please consider my request and feel free to decline. If you do feel more inclined to reject than accept, please tell me some good pranks I can play of them and perhaps some good anti-hex charms would be useful if you know any.

Thank you for reading and have a nice holiday, Lily.

James's mouth open and shut once, twice, thrice. Then Sirius's letter popped into his head. Harold could have changed the letter, the stupid bird! Sirius grabbed Lily's letter and Harold and marched downstairs and presented them to his mother.

"Mum, can you tell if this bird changed this letter?" James asked.

James's mother waved her wand twice, frowned, and then looked at Harold, "He tried to, but decided it would be better to have the owl deliver it in original form."

"Thanks Mum!" James said, hugging her before racing back up to his room to write a response to Lily and Sirius.

Lily, if you aren't Padf-serious I'm going to start researching evil hexes and Mandy will seem like a gentle breeze next to my fury. Not meaning to threaten you or anything, just telling you the natural consequences of poorly planned action. You're asking me for a favour? Of course! Please feel free to act as the dominant one in the 'relationship' and to 'end' it whenever you desire to do so. For the time being, I would happily stand in as your pretend-boyfriend if you desire me to do so. I also would jump at the chance to get to know you more. I hope that you are not offended by my flaunting the fact that you're my 'girlfriend' doesn't bother you, but no one will believe me if I don't gloat to at least Sirius. I hope your holidays go well. James.

James reread it, decided it was somewhat adequate, and sent it off with the snowy owl. He then wrote a reply to Sirius.

Hey Stupid. Your owl is the biggest bother ever... it turned out that Lily Evans was writing me a letter asking me to go out with her. I had to have my mum see if your owl had rewritten it. The chocolates are a secret, but I'll tell you at Hogwarts, I don't trust your owl with it, or my owl, or Lily's owl, or any owl. So feel privileged that you are worthy of the information. I like these house pranks that just make people laugh, but not actually embarrass anyone too much. I hope our minds continue to work in such a brilliant way and maybe someday scheme the downfall of the great Slytherin dynasty, or perhaps assist in the grand plot. I hope you are well and plotting, James Potter, boyfriend of the illustrious Lily Evans.

James reread that letter and sent it off as well. It seemed very soon that he was on the Hogwarts Express going back for school. When he entered the doors of the Great Hall for dinner Lily got up, kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand, and sat down next to him.

"Have a good holiday, James?" Lily asked.

"It was a bit boring, I missed Hogwarts," James said.

"There wasn't anything to miss here, it was just as boring as your holiday must have been," Lily said.

"You were here, though," James said.

Lily laughed, and squeezed James's hand gently before starting to eat.

"Did that just happen?" Sirius asked from his other side.

"Did it look like it did?" James replied, unable to keep from grinning.

They were interrupted by Mandy walking over and simpering, "James! Lily! Congratulations. I'm so proud that you two have worked out your differences because you really deserve someone who really loves you, James."

"Are you implying that Lily isn't good enough for me?" James asked.

"No, rather that Lily better appreciate you," Mandy said.

"Appreciate? I thought you would insist on nothing short of loving him so much that I would give my life for his happiness!" Lily said, rather annoyed.

"I should hope that someday he finds someone who is that unselfish," Mandy replied before she walked off.

"She's jealous," Lily said softly.

"Then I hope she finds someone lovely to love," James said.

"James, don't I get an 'I missed you' or is Lily the only one who gets your attention now?" Sirius asked from James's other side.

"Sirius! I missed you! Have fun eating chocolates?" James asked, turning to Sirius.

"Those were brilliant, I hope you can enchant more for us to eat in the tower," Sirius said.

"I'll teach you, but only because I love your owl," James replied.

"His owl?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, his name is Harold and he someone has weird magical powers to change other owl's letters when they're delivering them," Sirius explained.

"Speaking of Harold, have you seem Remus or Peter yet, didn't they stay?" James asked.

"Remus stayed at Hogwarts, but Peter left the first day of holidays," Lily said.

"I think he'll have to explain himself," James said.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked.

"No clue," Lily said.

Just then Peter walked in and sat across from them. "Welcome back."

"I missed you," James said.

"Have you seen Remus?" Sirius asked.

"No, I haven't," Peter replied.

"That's because I haven't seen you at Hogwarts since the day James and Sirius left! Where were you, Peter?" Remus said.

"At my parents' house," Peter replied, but for some reason he didn't seem entirely believable.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Remus asked.

"Yeah..." Peter said.

"He looks thrilled to be back," Lily whispered in James's ear.

"Are you two together?" Peter asked, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Yeah," Lily said affectionately.

"Congrats," Peter said, but was really thinking "THINK WORMTAIL! THINK! THEY CAN'T BE TOGETHER! NO NO NO NO NO!! STOP THEM OR CONVINCE THE DARK LORD IT IS GOOD THAT THEY ARE TOGETHER!!"

* * *

(a/n: YAY! Congratulate the poor author named me for managing to write a chapter... Anyway, I'm really sorry for the REALLY big gap, but I will eventually finish this story, so don't worry.) 


	31. Prove It

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and I don't make any money off of this story.

* * *

"We're going to Hogsmeade together this Saturday, yes?" Lily said one morning as they sat down for breakfast together. She and James had been 'going out' for just over a month and now was the last of the Hogsmeade visits.

"Of course," James said.

"James, we need to talk," Sirius said from James's other side.

"About…?" James asked.

"You. Lily. It's all good and fine that you two are going out. You've been in a much better mood since Easter, but what about us? What about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"What about us?" James asked.

"You spend all your free time with Lily," Sirius started.

"I could either go with Katrina, or stay here, or we could go together, the five of us," Lily suggested.

"My four favourite people, I like that idea," James said.

"I personally think that getting to know you better would be a good idea," Sirius said.

"Sounds fine," Remus said and Peter shrugged.

"Settled? Good. I'll meet you four in the common room," Lily said and made her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

That Hogsmeade visit was slightly awkward at first, but soon Lily was helping plot to give the charmed chocolates to all the Gryffindors. She stopped Sirius from including ones that would make red and pink hearts drift around the eater when they got too close to James, but did test it herself. She attached herself to James's arm, insisted that it was to test how long the effects last. The hearts turned a horrendous shade of something somewhat similar to purple after ten minutes and then all vanished.

"I wonder if it's just James who causes the hearts, because Lily is not a good person to test them on because she is attracted to him. I'll eat one," Sirius said and ate the chocolate. Nothing happened. Sirius walked around the table they were sitting at in the Three Broomsticks. Nothing happened.

Sirius made eye contract with James and raised an eyebrow, "shall I meander?"

James nodded and Sirius walked up to a table of fifth year Ravenclaw girls.

"Hello," Sirius said. He was surprised none of them fainted.

One of them, a blond, was opening and closing her mouth and attempting to speak.

"Hello, Sirius," Katrina said.

"We've finally convinced James to spend time with us. If you ever feel like you want to spend time with Lily, don't feel shy about joining us. Lily probably would enjoy having you to talk to," Sirius said, trying to hide the fact that he sort of wanted to get to know her as well.

"I would like to now," Katrina said.

Sirius grinned at her and offered his arm to her. When they got back to the table Sirius realized James was smirking at him.

"Look at your arm," James said. Sirius looked at it and was surprised to find little hearts floating around where Katrina's hand was.

"What?" Katrina asked.

"We were testing a new prank chocolate," Sirius explained. "James, we need to feed these to Mandy and her Minions and then you should have conversations with them, it would be so funny."

"You mean… voluntarily submit myself to speaking to them? No thanks," James said.

Sirius sighed dramatically and attempted to pout.

"One a day, at least for me and James, until the end of the year. Then we will give them out. The ladies are very welcome to help, just bang on our dormitory door and insist on getting instructed in chocolate charming, Lily. Katrina, if you actually want to help, you may, but James and I have decided that we are going to pull mainly inter-house pranks that are mostly harmless," Sirius said.

Katrina smiled, but said, "I would rather not have to be blamed for this," and got up and returned to her table.

"Okay, that was the last time _ever_ that I will invite anyone other than you four to formulate a prank with me," Sirius said.

"Four?" Peter asked.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and the girl Prongs loves," Sirius said and then promptly covered his mouth with is hand, "sorry, Prongs."

Lily asked James, "Was he telling the truth?"

James looked rather embarrassed, but nodded.

Lily got up and left, too overwhelmed to think.

Starting the next morning, Lily sat by herself at the far end of the table, but a week later James received an owl carrying a parchment with two words scrawled on it in a feminine hand. _Prove it._

_

* * *

_

A/N: that's it for this chapter… There's only one more after this one.


	32. Proof

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

James had been unable to think of an effective way to prove his honest intentions to Lily, so he avoided her and was dejected through summer. Even Sirius Apparating into his bedroom one morning wasn't quite enough to get rid of the feeling that he should have done something, but couldn't quite remember what.

His own seventeenth birthday passed and he experienced a slight lightening of heart when he passed his own Apparation test and Apparated into Sirius's bedroom. He enjoyed himself when he convinced Remus that the Marauders should meet again on the full moon in July. Peter was, unfortunately, unable to attend.

When he got his school letter he was pleasantly surprised that he was Head Boy. He went to the Hogwarts Express early that year, and was not surprised when he discovered that Lily was the Head Girl. They soon found themselves in an empty compartment, in an empty car at the front of the train waiting for the prefects to talk to them.

"Hello, James," Lily said after a long silence.

"Hello, Lily," James said softly.

"Erm – what are we going to say?" Lily asked.

"I don't care, you can talk if you like, I've never really disagreed with you much," James said.

"No, you talk to the prefects, I'll interrupt if I don't like what you're saying," Lily said and then they fell back into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

Luckily, the prefects walked in then. The compartment magically expanded to hold all of them and when they were all settled James stood up and began.

"Have a good summer, prefects?" James asked.

He was answered by a unanimous 'yes!' but he didn't see Lily's slight shake of her head.

"Anyway, I'm not quite sure what to say because I've never made a speech like this before. I guess that Lily and I feel that it is our, meaning you," James waved his hand before him to include the entire compartment in the our, "our job to keep an atmosphere that is supportive to both learning and friendship. Most people would think that prefects and the head boy and girl exist to enforce rules, but I disagree. We exist to support, but to do it in a fashion that makes everyone think we're just boundaries instead of foundation."

"I don't have anything to say after James, except that you will not be permitted to abuse the privileges given to you. If you do, then I can promise you will no longer be a prefect and you will have detention with Filch for a month," Lily said.

"A month!?" one of the Ravenclaw prefects called out, a look of disgust apparent on his face.

"Yes, a month," Lily replied.

"Any questions?" James asked.

All the prefects shook their heads and exited the compartment.

"Lily?" James asked once they had all left.

"Yes?" Lily replied.

"I have a question," James said.

"Well…" Lily said, turning to face James.

"Will you go out with me, for real?" James asked.

"Yes! I've been waiting for you to ask for so long," Lily replied and threw her arms around his neck. It was the beginning of their relationship, which would have been perfect if Voldemort hadn't existed.

* * *

(A/N: Shall I leave you here? Make this the end? I think I'll write a little bit more…)

That is how it was. Lily bonded with Remus further and was able to laugh at Sirius, but was never able to quite stand Peter. She could never quite shake off the feeling that there was more to his than met the eye.

She was right. He got his wish. He always wanted to be considered better than James and Sirius. When he betrayed them he was more powerful than them. He killed them.

Sirius got his wish to be the godfather of James's son. He also always had an insane desire to laugh at the Ministry when they tried to arrest him. Just like when James was caught by Filch doing something that he hadn't done and just laughed, but couldn't be punished. Sirius wanted to do that when caught for a crime he didn't commit. Except that Sirius was convicted, but he escaped and tried to finish killing Peter, as he was required to do because of the vow they had taken.

James had got his wish. He had always said that he would like to die because of the colour green. He had died to try and save his son and wife. He would have commanded Voldemort to kill him if he hadn't died how he did.

Lily had died to save James and their son. She would have rather lived, but would have been very happy that she had sacrificed herself because it had saved her son more than once.

James would have preferred to live and give his son the Marauder's Map himself. Even though Lily would have lectured them both on the dangers of sneaking around. Both him and Lily would have preferred to die the way they did than end up alive like the Longbottoms. They preferred having their son know that they love him.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the real end! sniff The real actually no more after this end. I'm somewhat sad. I'll have to start a new fanfiction now. By the way, this is your LAST CHANCE TO REVIEW! Because there won't be anymore chapters in this story... 


End file.
